In the Blood
by LaraWinner
Summary: [AU, violence and language] They play a game with no rules. The stakes are life and death and the only option is to win. One boy, one girl and a ruthless man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants... Time is running out and the game has begun.
1. The games begin

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em. Sure wish I did though…

In the Blood

Ch. 1: Let the Games Begin

By: Lara Winner

* * *

Lights.

Shouting.

The smell of sweat mixing with adrenaline.

Inuyasha blinked, his gaze scanning the crush of spectators beyond the chain-link fence that sealed the circular, nine-foot fighting ring. It was hard to see, even his hanyou vision could not conquer the glare of the overhead spotlights. The stark contrast kept the sea of faces in a shroud of whispy darkness.

The white furry triangles atop his head twitched back and forth, swiveling to catch bits and piece of words and sentences amidst the roaring crowd. Not that he really gave a rat's ass about what the people watching had to say. He was here to fight. The craving for blood was swiftly gaining intensity as the excitement of the people surrounding him grew stronger.

He could smell their anticipation, distinct and invigorating as it called forth the primal urge to kill.

Cracking his knuckles, feeling each popping joint deep into his bones, Inuyasha let the surge of power settle over him. Vivid purple markings slowly appeared on his pale face followed by fangs that extended into razor-sharp points which protruded out and indented his bottom lip. Inuyasha's claws then elongated themselves curving into sleek, piercing talons designed for ripping flesh. The amber of his unearthly eyes bled until the white surrounding the pupil was blood red and the once gold irises darkened into deep blue slits.

The slight transformation sent the crowd to cheering even louder. The dull echo bouncing off the walls threatened to create a pulsing ache in the hanyou's temples. But he ignored the slight discomfort and instead focused his complete concentration on his unfortunate opponent.

Directly across the ring sat a young male inu-youkai on a rickety wooden stool. The rowdy audience held his attention as he smiled confidently but his gaze darted about the blurring faces nervously, a sure sign he would be over anxious and foolhardy when fighting. To the boy's advantage his build was slim and his muscles were in proportion with his medium frame disguising his true strength and fooling the untrained eye. Still…

This guy was a rookie fighter.

Inuyasha tested the air. The stench of wild dog drifted to where he crouched. Unlike in his own scent, there was no underlying human odor. His opponent was a demon through and through. The idea of going up against a hanyou had probably sounded like an easy victory.

Too bad Inuyasha was no rookie.

The fight would be over all to quickly, of that Inuyasha was certain. After spending most of his life inside the ring, fighting to stay alive, he was nearly as strong as an average full blood demon. But even though it gave him unexpected leverage, brute strength wound not do much good if he depended on that alone. In order to stay alive he'd been forced to develop skill. So far the combination had yet to let him down.

A growl, low and irritated, rumbled deep in his throat as he recalled what he had endured to be here. Days, months and years all blended into a monotony of blood and pain. This was his world. He knew nothing beyond the thrill of a fight and the rush of victory. This was his purpose. It was always about surviving and staying alive till the next match. There was no reward, except to be alive. There was no rest, except when pain drove him to unconsciousness. It was one never-ending cycle of torment.

These thoughts always came to the surface right before a fight. He didn't question why. He didn't need to remind himself that death was welcome, yet never an option. He was not trained to lose.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught Inuyasha's attention. He turned his head and instinctively bristled at the man that stood to his right on the other side of the fence. Obediently he lowered his scarlet eyes setting his stare at the man's chin giving the proper respect for his dominant position.

The man laughed.

"Don't you think you are tapping into your reserves a little early Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's ears pressed flat against his scalp as the man's somber voice sent needle pricks of unease down his spine. "No sir."

"I would like an explanation."

At the oddly conversational tone used by his master, Inuyasha shifted on haunches uncomfortably. "You said win this match in two rounds. I'm trying for one."

The man smiled but it didn't reach his soulless eyes, "Good. I expect you will not disappoint me," then he turned away, vanishing into the darkness beyond the overhead lights.

This time the growl that ripped past Inuyasha's throat was a vicious, bloodcurdling snarl. It bared his teeth and reflexively curled his claws into the mat causing the material to shred. Something stronger than anger and deeper than hatred blossomed inside Inuyasha. Only here, inside the ring, was he free to let it out.

The bell chimed hailing the start of round one. The crowd was thrown into a frenzy of cheering and shouting. Riding the rush, Inuyasha sprang forward and the world beyond the ring drifted away in a bloody red haze.

* * *

Getting into the trucker's bar had been easy, almost too easy.

The bar itself was an old building, one that had seen better days and possibly withstood a fire or two, that shared grounds with a truck stop. Set away from the parked rigs and the pitiful excuse for a public restroom, the bar was situated at the far end of the parking lot adjacent to the brush that marked the beginning of the wooded area that spanned nearly a hundred miles in all four directions. For truck drivers on the open road, some for weeks at a time, this place was an oasis in the middle of nowhere.

Unless compared to the cab of an eighteen-wheeler, at first glance the bar was an eye sore. Sadly, the same could be said the bar's occupants also. It was not the type of place someone would expect to find a fifteen-year-old girl. But to Kagome Higurashi, this place was exactly what she was looking for.

Not that it had been her life long dream to end up at a roadside dump sleeping in the rusted out shell of a car…

On the bright side, the abandoned car was shelter and it kept her invisible. It was hidden close enough in the trees that she could see the parking lot but it was far enough away to be over looked by almost everyone. It kept her hidden from people who might recognize her. That was all she really needed

But Kagome knew she was barely surviving. The last of her money had run out over a week ago. Food was scarce, sleep was even harder to come by, and she desperately needed a bath. The urge to give up was nearly overwhelming but pride and fear would not allow her to feel defeated. After hiding in the cramped car for the better part of two days, the prospect of physical movement had a chorus of angels singing its praises.

Under the cover of darkness Kagome had become a nameless shadow as she crept from the stripped and abandoned vehicle. It seemed that no one paid much attention to the young girl as she picked her way between trucks passing the occasional driver and the more flamboyant prostitute. She had held her breath all the way to the bar's entrance, then bowed her head so that her long ebony tresses partially hid her face. There was no identification required. No one had even asked her name.

Without sparking any attention, Kagome was allowed in.

The aroma of food had been teasing her for the better part of two days. But with so few people in the bar she knew it would be quite conspicuous had she entered and tried to pick someone's pocket in order to buy food. Tonight, however, the broken-down building was quite literally packed. With so many people coming and going Kagome knew this was her chance to blend in and find herself something to eat.

How long had it been since she had eaten? Three… maybe four days. That seemed about right. Her last meal, if it could be called that, was when the kind, pot-bellied man she'd hitched a ride with had given her a bag of potato chips. It was a nice attempt but it hadn't made a dent in her hunger. Now she was downright starving.

In fear of being recognized, Kagome had held out as long as possible but there was nowhere else to find food. The small building with the half burned out neon lights and the seedy characters traversing in and out was the only stop between Nigri, the last major city in the southern province, and Cathice, the small coastal town located on the shore of the Migihara ocean. It was a good hundred and fifty miles to Cathice but from there it was only two hundred miles to the northern border.

The Northern Border…

For Kagome those words were the very sound of freedom. If only she could make it to the northern border then she would be safe. Once in the northern province she could disappear, start her life over, maybe forget the miko power in her blood…

Kagome shook her head to clear the thought away as she elbowed her way through the crowd. There was no point in thinking about the things that led her here. Food, that was okay to think about and the smell of grilled burgers and homemade chili had her stomach growling.

Sometimes it didn't pay to be petite and short and Kagome was once again learning that lesson as she was forced to move with the flow of people. Her plan was to keep moving, scope out a likely drunkard to borrow money from- borrowing sounded so much better- and eventually make her way to the bar. But then something unexpected brought her to an abrupt halt chasing all thoughts of food and hunger right out of her mind.

From the entrance the fenced cage off to the left had looked like the kind of platform a topless dancer would perform on. Kagome hadn't given it much thought until a bell sounded and a second later the cage came to life with the ferocious sound of animals fighting. The sudden surging of the crowd pushed her forward and soon she found herself thrust to the front only to gape in fascinated horror.

Kagome had never seen a youkai fight up close before. Like most people she had seen the professional league on television. It was a celebrated sport but to Kagome it had always come across as fake and unrealistic. It was tame in comparison to what she was witnessing now.

Right before her very eyes two youkai, young boys hardly older than herself, were attacking each other viciously. Teeth were bared and claws were tearing as they struggled, locked together both aiming for the other's throat.

A started cry tore from Kagome's lips as blood, such a deep crimson it was nearly black, splattered sending a few warm drops landing on her face. She would have wiped it away but she couldn't bring herself to breathe, much less move. She was mesmerized with her eyes fixed on one youkai in particular.

The boy's white hair was matted with blood and sweat. What was left of his shirt hung in bloody tatters off of his shoulders accentuating the angry gashes across his back and chest. His muscles flexed, moving beneath his skin with subtle grace that was even more pronounced by the fine sheen of sweat that covered his flesh.

He was a magnificent creature. Even in this violent frenzy there was an air of control about him, as if something truly dangerous were being leashed. That feeling was only strengthened by the cold, cunning look in his scarlet eyes.

Kagome wanted to look away. Nausea crashed over in strong waves, twisting her stomach inside out. There was so much blood. The entire ring was covered with it. It was like a scene from her worst nightmare… her very own memories…

She'd seen enough blood to last two lifetimes and with blood often came death.

Kagome was unaware her hands were shaking. An icy numbness was taking hold of her, blurring the sight before her with past images she had hoped to one day forget. There was no looking away.

It happened so fast. One moment the boys were circling each other in a macabre dance and then there was a flash of claws and suddenly the fight was over. The exotic boy with pale hair was victorious. His opponent slumped to the ground in a lifeless heap. A puddle of crimson formed around the dead youkai's head where half of his throat had been ripped out.

Slowly the pale boy fell to his knees, blood loss causing his muscles give away under the strain. Kagome's eyes widened even more as the youki he radiated lessened and a human aura took shape around him. The question forming in her mind was answered before it was even asked. He was a hanyou. No wonder he looked different than most average youkai when in human form.

The ice surrounding Kagome's heart began to melt. He was cursed. He didn't belong with youkai because he was not one of them and humans wouldn't understand him because… they never did. She knew what it was like to be caught in between, never knowing which way to go and never truly belonging anywhere…

As if Kagome's melancholy was felt by the hanyou, he lifted his head and pinned her with eyes that were no longer scarlet but the most beautiful shade of amber she had ever seen. Instantly her human heart squeezed in compassion for the creature. But there was no time for empathy. The hanyou's youki continued to roll off of him in dark waves and a cold fear filled her as she realized it was going to collide with her own violet energy.

Bracing herself, Kagome forgot to breathe. Then there was nothing but pain, not superficial physical pain but something that bore down into her soul and obliterated all else. It burned like a hot iron placed in her chest and she instinctively clutched at her heart. She had been afraid of purifying him but instead his energy was corrupting her own. No not corrupting, more like communicating…

But before Kagome could grasp what was happening, the golden eyes fixed on her own flashed with fear before narrowing in anger. As quickly as the link was made it was broken when the hanyou reared back in an attempt get away from her. He scuttled across the ring, crouching low as a warning growl rumbled in his throat.

What had she almost done?

"No powers…" she whispered the words unconsciously but hearing them against the roar of applause brought forth a surge of panic.

She had to get away.

* * *

The scent of vomit over powered the tiny restroom as Kagome's flushed the toilet and made her way to the sink. Gripping the counter, dragging in deep breaths to calm her racing heart, Kagome lifted her gaze to the small mirror and felt her stomach turn once again as she took note of the drops of dried blood that had spattered across her face like well-placed freckles.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. The need to release them began to burn her throat but she refused to give in to the weakness and instead bit her lip until the metallic flavor of her own blood mixed with the after taste of bile still in her mouth. She turned on the tap and cupped her palms under the cold water and then splashed it on her face to wash the blood away.

It wasn't long till the icy water had her skin tingling. Raking her trembling fingers down her face, she lifted her head and looked into mirror.

Not for the first time Kagome felt as if she were staring at the reflection of a stranger. It wasn't that her face was unfamiliar. She still had the same midnight hair and sliver-gray eyes. Her face was still heart-shaped, though her cheek bones were slightly more prominent from missing meals and her skin was a very unhealthy shade of white.

Ignoring the rivulets of water the trickled down her chilled skin, Kagome pressed her palms to her cheeks. Why did she barely recognize herself anymore? It hadn't always been this way. She hadn't always felt so empty… so lost.

As Kagome stared something flickered inside her eyes, a violet sparkle that shimmered across the gray making them come alive with an inner fire, the sort of flame that could warm her to her very soul-

"NO!" She gasped, shutting her eyes tightly and stumbling back a step. "I can't let the power out…"

Kagome's whisper trailed off weakly as the tears she had fought began to prickle against her closed eyelids. It would feel so good to cry, to let the pain wash away in the flood of grief but now was not the time or the place. Tears would not solve her plight nor would they bring her to safety and there was always the fear that once she started crying she'd never be able to stop.

"Why…" she asked the still silence, "Why give me this curse?

As always the answer remained a mystery known to only fate and it's cruel sense of humor. And on the heels of needing to know why came the easily directed anger that because of this curse she was forever cut off from the word around her in fear of letting these uncontrollable powers slip out.

If it had happened before then it would happen again.

"But only if I let it." she said firmly, opening her eyes to glare accusingly at her reflection. "It's all your fault, always your fault! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Letting the anger take control Kagome banged her fist against the counter ignoring the pain that shot though her wrist. Watching the youkai fight had opened a floodgate inside her and somehow her miko energy was pulled forth along with the intense horror she'd felt. To the human eye she was nothing more than a kid about to faint in shock but to the youkai in the crowd… her energy would have been a bright as a beacon and just as threatening. It was a wonder no one had attempted to attack her, in fact she was more surprised they hadn't.

Why had her powers come to the surface like that?

And to think she was actually proud of herself for containing them these past weeks… Kagome frowned. It was all that boy's fault. He did something to her. He made her feel so strongly that she lost herself in the moment, in the feeling of sympathy.

Even as the thought crossed Kagome's mind, her frown eased away to a bemused smile. So she had a soft spot for half-breeds like herself. It wasn't like it was bad thing, just very dangerous sometimes. Especially when they were half demon. She knew he'd felt the sting of her purifying energy, that was why he had backed away in fear, her power was the one thing he couldn't fight off with his claws. And she could be quite lethal…

Kagome forced the thought away turning her attention to the sudden rumbling in her seriously empty stomach. Since no one and come hunting her down yet then perhaps she could still pull off her original plan. It was worth a try.

Giving her reflection another once over, Kagome grudgingly admitted that she didn't look half-bad for being on her own for nearly a month. Wetting her fingers, she smoothed her hair into a semblance of order. A brush would have been a true luxury but it wasn't part of the clothing on her back so it had been left behind when she had fled…

Kagome blinked. Food, it was time to think about food. She gave her refection a forced smile. "Remember, nimble fingers and a full tummy. Nothing to it."

With that tiny boost of confidence, Kagome sauntered from the bathroom alert and on the prowl.

* * *

A diamond in the rough

To find such a rare gem so unexpectedly was a boon any hanyou, youkai or even human would kill for. And to have this precious gift fall into his hands was almost too good to be true. But unlike those weaklings that possessed a conscience, he felt absolutely no hesitation in exploiting this good fortune.

Naraku was hard pressed not to smile.

To say his little diamond stood out amongst the rather distasteful species surrounding him was a vast understatement. Even if he were to be human and oblivious to the aura she had radiated, she still would have caught his attention for the simple fact that she was quite pleasant to look upon.

The girl, still a child really, was a bit young for Naraku's taste. Yet despite that small set back she was naturally pretty. Soft features, pouting lips and a slim body that would be exquisite once she filled out. The drab condition of her white t-shirt and faded jeans was s bit daunting but could be remedied easily enough. With a little work she would make a fine addition to his collection.

However, it was the power concealed in the child's blood that made her priceless.

Naraku Modegi knew a golden opportunity when he was presented with one. Any logical, reasonably intelligent youkai would understand the advantage of having a miko at their disposal. In this struggling society where leverage was not only critical but necessary, her abilities could easily secure his position in the tribal council- not to mention the many other ways he could put her to good use.

This little girl was a very valuable concession. She appeared to be skilled in suppressing all traces of her energy and had Naraku missed that brief release of her power he would have quite possibly overlooked her because of her age. Child or not, she was still a sound investment.

And every child has to grow up some time…

Naraku's mind was already formulating the plans of a very productive future. It was time to take the diamond for himself.

With a keen eye on her every move, Naraku watched as the young girl purposely bumped into a stout raccoon demon, deftly plucking the wallet from his back pocket as she apologized profusely. The sloshed demon merely brushed her off and continued on to the bar, his focus on gaining more alcohol. The young girl smirked at her victory and moved away to a place further down the full bar.

Taking the advantage presented him, Naraku approached the raccoon that was now patting himself in various places for his wallet. "Missing something?"

The irritated demon spared him a withering glance. "My wallet is gone."

"Might I suggest you can retrieve it from the young woman over there." He offered with a poisonous smile as he pointed to where the young miko was talking to the bartender. A bit of gleeful excitement filled him as the raccoon demon stared for a moment, then upon recognized the situation stormed toward the hapless girl.

Naraku followed the angry demon at a leisurely pace letting the scene play out before him. Waiting till opportune moment was a crucial factor in strategic manipulation. To ensnare his prey according to plan required he pull the strings very carefully. It would not do to arrive until the little lady was in dire need. That would be his cue.

Playing his cards accurately, Naraku refrained of stepping in until the raccoon demon grasped the young miko by the arm. His grip was strong and, by the expression on the girl's face, was inflicting a lot of pain. If Naraku was to gain her acquiescence then it was best to appear as her savior. It was the most effective way to develop trust.

Grasping the raccoon's shoulder in a bruising grip, Naraku sent a silent message to the youkai. The creature released his hold on the miko, albeit reluctantly. The stench of whiskey was overwhelming as the youkai snarled, "That bitch took my money! She needs a lesson in respect!"

"And you must sober up my friend," Naraku quipped with an easy smile that failed to reach his obsidian eyes, "before you find yourself in the cage to vent your aggression on someone more evenly matched to your strength."

"You can't do that to me!" Cried the raccoon indignantly.

Naraku's brow rose at the challenge. "Oh but I can and I will."

With money came prestige and with prestige came control. For Naraku, he was blessed with all three in abundance and nothing pleased him more than flaunting that fact. If the obnoxious fool needed proof of this then Naraku was willing to oblige. All it took was a simple signal to his henchmen and before the inebriated youkai could protest further, two armed guards materialized at the creature's side prepared to forcibly escort him to the ring. The raccoon demon froze in fear and it was the reaction Naraku was striving for.

"Perhaps you wish to reconsider?"

The raccoon demon nodded enthusiastically nearly pissing on himself in relief. Naraku was barely able to hide his revulsion for the simpleton. This creature was an utter waste which consequently rendered it expendable. There was nothing more bothersome than a living being with no purpose. Giving a nod to his guards, Naraku sighed, "Show the gentleman out and make sure he has a place to rest, undisturbed."

Naraku's words were innocent enough to veil their meaning from the youkai and the young girl. The miserable whelp of a demon would be disposed of properly and befitting the manor of unproductive waste. But the young woman need not know that. It would only make her weary of him. Which she already was, he realized as he turned face her.

To catch her off guard he dazzled her with a charming smile. "Pardon my intrusion but it looked as if you were in need of assistance."

"I… was, I guess." Her voice wavered as she eyed his crisp suit and well-groomed appearance giving him a thorough evaluation that could only have been described as a rude stare. Then she seemed to remember herself, flashing him a genuine smile. "Thank you for helping me out."

"My pleasure." He breathed, making a point to stare deep into her eyes. She blushed, looking away and he used the distraction to lean in closer, his breath tickling her ear as he advised, " As a general rule you will have better luck with humans."

"You saw?" She gasped, pulling away fearfully as her gaze darted about. When she realized that no one was paying them attention, she asked defensively, "You're not going to get me in trouble are you?"

"I hardly think I would have bothered to save you from a rather nasty beating if I were going to hand you over to officials." When she remained skeptical, he laughed. "I can keep a secret and in return all I ask is your name."

She offered him a sheepish grin. "My name is Kagome."

"Kagome…?"

"Just Kagome." She insisted.

"Well Kagome, my name is Naraku Modegi and I am honored to make you're acquaintance." To add the right amount of impact to his performance, he grasped her hand brought it to his lips. Kagome's blush deepened and her heart beat increased, he could her it loud and clear.

The relaxing of her tense muscles was almost imperceptible but Naraku caught it and fought the urge to smirk in triumph.

Being a hanyou had its advantages. Like the little miko could conceal her purifying aura, he could do the same with his youki. She had felt him, tried to sense anything more than a human bio-rhythm coming from him and she had found nothing. Naturally, she assumed he was human and it made her that much more trusting.

Toying with the child was amusing but now it was time to go in for the kill.

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a plump wad of hundred dollar bills. He peeling off five bills and held them out to Kagome waiting for her reaction. Either she would eagerly take the money allowing him to issue conditions or she would refuse the money giving him the chance to negotiate an understanding.

Kagome, to her credit, floundered for a coherent response looking much like a fish out of water. She was surprised at his generosity and completely caught off guard. She was uncertain and disarmed leaving her vulnerable and in no condition to make such an important decision. This once again gave Naraku the upper hand.

"I would like to help you," he amended sweetly, though lacking sincerity. "Take the money."

Kagome was tempted, it was quite obvious, but she hesitated. Pride prompted her to lift her chin and ignore his outstretched hand. "I can't accept it. I've got no way to replay you."

So it was the humility approach. The easiest to exploit…

"Then this poses a problem. I'd like you to accept the money, if only to spare you further trouble." He feigned the contemplation of a solution, waiting just long enough to have her glance at the money before saying, "Since you will not take it then perhaps we can come to an agreement that will benefit us both."

"Are you suggesting I sleep with you!?!" Kagome burst out, her cheeks turning cherry red.

Naraku tried to look appalled, he truly did, and came close to pulling it off. Fortunately Kagome was too shocked to notice the wicked sparkle in his dark eyes. "No Kagome. I am not suggesting you sleep with me."

However, careful wording played a big part in his future plans for the girl… but Naraku was getting ahead of himself. He needed to possess the diamond first. It would be helpful to have Kagome come to him willingly but if force was necessary then it could be employed very easily. It was hard to keep his poker face when he had her in his grip.

The child visibly relaxed and it was Naraku's moment to play the final ace hidden up his sleeve.

"How about we discuss this over something to eat?" He offered, reeling her in with the promise of a hot meal.

Kagome took the bait without a second thought.

* * *

A.N. – This is the first Inuyasha AU I've attempted so we'll see how this goes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So what will Naraku do? The next chapter should clear a few things up…

Thanks for reading! hugs


	2. Everything comes with a price

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em. Sure wish I did though…

In the Blood

By: Lara Winner

Chapter 2: Everything Comes With a Price

* * *

Good things rarely happened to Kagome. She wasn't sure if she was cursed but then she wouldn't be surprised if she were. Bad karma seemed to follow her everywhere she went.

So when a handsome stranger bearing a solution to her most significant problem just materialized out of nowhere, quite literally in this case, Kagome was more than a little apprehensive about it. Not that she was foolish enough to look a gift horse in the mouth but she didn't want to end up regretting it either.

It was simple. Mr. Modegi was heading to his estate in Cathice. Since the house and grounds were fairly big, there was certain to be something she could do to help the housekeeping staff. He was willing to pay her five hundred dollars to become a temporary employee. For one month of service she could have a place to stay, decent meals and five hundred dollars in her pocket.

It was too good to be true.

Kagome had listened to the guy's idea only because of the promise of food. She hadn't intended to take his offer seriously. If she were to be completely honest, she almost taken the five hundred dollars he offered and walked away. But the more he prattled on with that cute smile of his, Kagome found her defenses melting.

After all, what did she have to loose?

Kagome was at rock bottom. She couldn't fall any lower and it was nearly impossible to imagine her predicament becoming worse. There was no help for it. She couldn't make it to the Northern Border alone and if she accepted this offer it would make the journey that much easier. Ultimately the choice was made for her.

Now relaxing in a limousine with a full stomach, Kagome was teetering in between the land sleep and consciousness. The steady lull of the vehicle was making her mind turn to mush as the exhaustion she'd endured finally caught up with her. Yet she struggled determinedly to hold on to wakefulness finding the conversation Naraku was having on his cell phone to be very interesting.

"I am well aware the election is in two months. Backers from both the Southern and Northern Provinces have gone public with their support for my campaign… Yes…I know… No, backing from the north does not have influence among the middle class youkai but it is imperative to stress to the public that we are abiding the terms of the Exthena Treaty… Well it is, but again, timing is essential…"

Kagome froze, an automatic reaction when she heard the word "treaty". Like a domino effect, one by one teachings of her childhood filtered through her mind jerking her from the edge of slumber.

It all started with the Border Wars, a series of military sieges that finally set a dividing line between the North and South. After five years of war the Exthena Treaty was signed and put into effect bringing peace to feuding lands. Yet no one realized the treaty had would cause more harm than good. Because of the agreed upon changes to the government structure, the Southern Province was thrown in a state of turmoil and upheaval that remained unresolved after nearly fifty years. The economy was failing, living conditions were poverty level, and tribes were going to war amongst themselves in a bid for power over the fragile government. It was a catastrophic mess that she had once been caught in the middle of…

But that was water under a bridge because the past could not be undone.

It was a bitter lesson that Kagome was forced to live with. Little good came from holding onto things better off forgotten. The only problem was that no matter how hard she tried she could never completely forget. The memories were always there, in the back of her mind haunting her.

When she couldn't forget Kagome did the next best thing. She sought a distraction… like the rest of Mr. Modegi's conversation.

"I understand perfectly Bankotsu and I have every intention of dealing with this problem once I am in office. As leader if the Unified Tribe Council I will have the means to make the necessary changes. Until then I am unable to do more than I already have…. Not confidence, absolute certainty. I will make it happen… Yes, you do that…."

Okay, so listening to a conversation that went completely over her head was really boring. But what else was there to keep her occupied? She'd already fiddled with all the buttons and knobs in her reach. The chauffeur didn't find it funny when she amused herself by raising and lowering the privacy partition over and over. The only thing left to do was look out the window.

It wasn't like there was much to see. They had long since turned off the main highway and were now following a road that winded along the coast. To the left there was lush forest and to the right was Migihara Ocean in all its glory. The view of the ocean would have been lovely if it were morning, prime if it were mid day, and even dusk would have been pretty. But right now it was near midnight. All Kagome could see was black upon darker black.

It was just Kagome's luck that the first time she was close enough to see the ocean she couldn't actually "see" it.

Having grown up in Laundith, the Capitol City in the heart of the southern province, Kagome hadn't had access to a pool as a child much less the means to enjoy the ocean. Living the poorest district of the city meant you were happy to have running water. Still, she had always dreamed of visiting the beach one-day and laying on the sand to soak up the sun while gazing out on the crystal blue water.

Well she had found the ocean so where the hell was her blue water and yellow sand?

Kagome squinted her eyes nearly pressing her nose into the window. The inky black at the top was the sky and the light gray at bottom was the sand so that meant the water was somewhere in the middle but it was too dark to make the distinction.

Kagome fought the urge to pout like a petulant child.

It didn't last long however. The injustice of Kagome's nighttime waters was replaced by momentary surprise as an enormous castle-like structure came into view, breaking through the tree line a good few miles up the road.

"Good Gods…" She breathed, as she absently pressed her fingertips against the cool glass and watched the estate grow closer with wide, startled eyes that took up most of her face.

, Kagome thought, but instead an eerie chill traveled down her spine. There was something about the large ocean-side manor that felt foreboding, even from over a mile away. If she listened closely she could almost hear the whisper of a warning floating across her brain telling her not to come any closer… She pushed the unease away with a nervous giggle and told herself there was nothing to fear. 

Yet deep down Kagome had to wonder… Was she jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire?

* * *

With a frustrated sigh Naraku snapped the cell phone shut and slipped it back into his jacket pocket just as the limousine slowed to a stop before the terrace-length, stone steps that led up the entrance of his estate. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the mesmerized expression etched upon the young miko's face and he smiled to himself at her naive.

"It's quite impressive, is it not?" He was hard pressed not to laugh as the footman opened the limousine's door and awaited their exit. She was such an uncultured whelp, truly, no manners at all. He sneered to himself in contempt as he gracefully climbed out of automobile issuing over her shoulder, "Come along now."

Kagome obeyed but her inability to tear her eyes away from the looming building caused her to remain oblivious to the pained grimace he wore. She was already trying is patience with her lack of refinement. Hadn't anyone taught the brat that it was immensely ill mannered to gape in such a dumbfounded way? If it were not for the power in her blood he would be greatly tempted to give into the impulse of disposing of her. It was upsetting enough that the filthy half-breed was not human or demon but when also ignorant of proper etiquette…. It was utterly deplorable.

It was fair to say Naraku had stomached her presence long enough. It was not his style to associate with beings of lesser status. It offended his delicate sense of propriety and in this instance the young miko seemed as crass as the foul tempered raccoon demon he had the misfortune to encounter earlier. He found it quite revolting when having to engage these cretin's on their own level.

In order to keep the tight reign he held on his true feelings, Naraku entered the estate issuing curt commands to the butler concerning the young girl's lodging. Giving her a reassuring smile he politely excused himself leaving her in the hands of the staff. Granted for now he was treating the young miko like a guest, but soon her position would be established. Until then, so long as she remained close at hand she could sleep on the roof or in the parlor for all he cared.

And if little Kagome proved to be useless, then no one need ever find her body.

With those plans set comfortably in the back of his mind Naraku had every intention of settling down in his study and resuming his business calls in privacy. However, upon entering the lavishly decorated study he realized that the livid wind youkai propped on the edge of his desk and tapping an ornate fan against her thigh was going to postpone his agenda. His handsome face contorted into an annoyed scowl.

"What is it now Kagura?"

Scarlet eyes flashed with anger as the attractive young woman rose elegantly to her feet. In agitation she flicked her fan open then snapped it closed as she took a menacing step forward. The seductive, cool edge of her voice was like caress of a knife's blade as she greeted, "We need to talk."

"Another complaint." he commented dryly, stepping around the young woman slighting her with more than just his disregard. "I suppose it would be pointless to remind you that I do not have time for these tantrums. Go buy something. That always makes you feel better."

"Business before pleasure, love." the young woman snapped, "Ryuousekki has made a decision. He's withdrawing his support for your campaign and will release a formal statement on the matter tomorrow afternoon. Though he says he's willing to negotiate if you will reconsider his proposition."

A rush of anger swept through Naraku. "How dare he!"

"He dares because you've allowed him to gain leverage over you."

The impromptu urge to slap the condescending smile right off the young woman's face was barely restrained as Naraku settled for slamming his fist down on his desk in a rare show of temper. If there was one thing he could not tolerate it was being out of control when a situation arose. Ryuousekki Eto, leader and representative of the Tadema Tribe, had just pulled the proverbial rug from under his feet.

Naraku knew he was in a pickle. Of the four tribes that held sway over the Southern province, the Tadema tribe held a great portion of lands and was nearly unmatched in the influential houses that made up it's alliance. The Tadema were second only to the Inutaki Tribe of the Western lands. The two tribes were corner stones in the Unified Tribe Council and held immeasurable authority over the civilian population of the Southern Province.

Loosing Ryuousekki's seal of approval would be political suicide for Naraku and the hanyou was well aware of that. His own tribe, the Onigu, was infantile when compared to the long history held by these ancient bloodlines. It was the birth of change and the need for a revolution that allowed Naraku and his allies the chance to break free from the monopoly and begin their own house, one to rival and defeat all others.

But like any newborn babe, one must crawl before they can walk and so it was the same for his future plans. Until his control reached the hand of the Unified Tribe Council itself, Naraku needed the support of Ryuousekki, if only to counter the disfavor he'd unwittingly attained from Sesshomaru Hamada, leader of the Inutaki.

The mutt had never approved of him. An explanation was never given, nor was it needed. It had been apparent from the day he had met the powerful Inu-youkai that the fleabag despised him. At first his only consolation was that the feelings were mutual. But after time retaliation had to be taken for the grave insults leveled his way by the overbearing mongrel. Since Sesshomaru was slowly damaging his reputation Naraku had answered the challenge in kind. It was only fair to take something equally as precious away from the dog demon.

The score was settled and that secret victory was not only a moral booster but also a rather profitable endeavor. Who would have ever thought that the worthless hanyou brother of Sesshomaru Hamada could be broken and molded into a ruthless killing machine?

After fifteen years the mysterious disappearance of the hanyou child was still a subject of great debate. Rumors unfolded that Sesshomaru himself had done the child in and such a scandal left the Inutaki tribe in upheaval. But only one creature knew the true fate of the child, and that was Ryuousekki.

It was completely by chance that the unscrupulous bastard had stumbled upon Naraku's involvement with the underground inu-youkai fighting circles. The events were highly profitable and also illegal. However the situation had quickly grown beyond his control when Ryuousekki pieced together that his prime fighter Inuyasha was in fact Arashi Hamada, the missing hanyou child. Now in exchange for silence and public alliance Ryuousekki wanted part ownership of the whelp and absolute submission of the Onigu to the Tadema. It was a brilliant, strategic move that would leave Naraku vulnerable.

Naraku smiled.

"I wish to meet Ryuousekki first thing in the morning. Inform him that I will accept his offer and submit to his ultimatum. Now be a doll and make the arrangements for me Kagura."

The wind youkai blinked. "Are you crazy?"

"No. I have a plan."

"And that is…?"

A ruby light flickered in the dark obsidian of his eyes as he slowly slid into his chair with a smug smile. "I can not have my name linked with illegal dog fights. As if that is not enough to destroy my credibility, to have it brought to light that I am responsible for the abduction of a child would certainly finish me off. I am not a fool. Temporary compliance is necessary. It will give me time to make use of the brand new ace I've got up my sleeve."

Kagura eyed him carefully, the wheels in her head working to fit together the missing pieces of the puzzle. "Once you agree to this you've as good as signed your life over to the Tadema. Ryuousekki will never release you from this pact. It would take war to sake off their hold."

"No not war." He admonished. "There is no need to waste a vast fortune on warfare when the ultimate weapon has willingly come to us."

"Weapon?"

"A miko." He said slowly, savoring the word rolling off his tongue.

Kagura paled, her crimson eyes going wide in shock. "I thought there were no more left. I thought their race had died off."

"This child may be the last of her kind. I've never seen another but with the power contained in her blood, one little miko is all I need." Naraku laughed.

"Are so sure you can control it? That freak could destroy us all."

"There are ways to restrain her."

Yes, there were ways to contain the child. After all, youkai had been doing it for centuries. With the proper tools and preparations he could subdue her completely. It was only a matter of time. The stage was being set and the final act would take place all too soon. And then…

"All the power she possesses will be in my grasp."

* * *

The floor was real marble.

Kagome watched the polished surface below her feet with a sense of awe. No body she knew had marble floors so she walked tentatively, afraid her dirty sneakers would scuff the smooth stone.

This was too awkward. She was quickly becoming overwhelmed by her surroundings. It wasn't as if she'd ever set foot in a mansion before. She certainly stuck out like a sore thumb. Casting a quick glance at her clothes, she winced. A grubby, street smart kid didn't belong in a place like this.

Now the butler on the other hand… He belonged here.

His black suit was crease free and pristine. The guy probably ironed the thing three times a day. His posture was erect and stern. It was obvious he had no idea what a smile was. She doubted he ever laughed a day in his life.

Upon closer scrutiny Kagome began to wonder. He was an old youkai, that much was obvious by his aura. In his human form his age was showing though in the gray that streaked his dark hair and wrinkles in his expressionless face. As a general rule youkai nearing the end of their life usually hid themselves and tended to live out their remaining years alone. So what was this guy's story? Why was he being different?

She had half a mind to ask and satisfy her curiosity but before she could properly phrase the question she nearly ran into his back as he abruptly stopped before a set of doors.

"And this is where you will stay." He said stiffly.

The butler pushed open the heavy oak doors motioning for Kagome to step inside. Swallowing hard, she followed his bidding and looked about with a growing sense of discomfort. There was no way they could expect her to stay here. This was too much. Standing in the middle of the ornate room she could do nothing but wallow in her own uncertainly.

Noting her reaction the butler asked, "Do you not find the accommodations suitable

Yup. There was that 'you're dirt beneath my feet' tone again.

"Its fine." She stammered, fiddling with the hem of her shirt nervously. Why couldn't the floor open up and swallow her when she needed it too?

Get a grip and enjoy it while its lasts. Pretty soon you'll be on the road again and then you'll wish you had a room like this to sleep in.

But could she really enjoy it? Something wasn't right about this. Rich men like Naraku don't just take in young women off the street and not expect anything in return. He had said she could reply him by working as a member of the staff, but if that was the case then why was he allowing her to stay in a guestroom. It would be more fitting if she were put up in the servants quarters. She'd feel more comfortable about it too.

Was there a way she could say something without sounding like an ungrateful wretch? As if the stuffy butler could read her mind, he turned and pinned her with a disproving frown.

"My lord wishes for you to make yourself comfortable. If you have need of anything get it yourself. There is much to be done so don't expect he staff to wait on you hand and foot." As he spoke he moved to the first door along the far wall, "This is the closet. Clothing will be provided for you so dress accordingly." He motioned to the second door, "That is the bathroom. It is quipped with toiletries so help yourself. I'm sure you will want to have a bath."

Kagome wasn't sure is she was imagining it or not but she could have sworn when the butler said the word "bath" his nose turned up as if to say she needed one. The again he was a youkai and could probably smell her. She blushed and nodded, utterly mortified.

"Thank you." She offered, hoping he would go away.

"The pleasure is mine Miss." He replied, giving her a curt nod as he turned to leave. The rehearsed lines were cold and empty and she breathed a silent sigh of relief as the door gave a soft click, closing behind him.

Once alone the tension drained from Kagome shoulders and she allowed herself to take a good look at her surroundings. The room itself was enormous, and for a moment she almost felt swallowed up in the excess space. But it was another luxury she could get used to.

In fact everything about this room was designed for luxury.

First there was the bed. It was a four poster canopy with a mattress so thick and plush that it required the use of a step stool to climb into it. The coverlet was a design of blue and silver flowers and the material was the finest silk, she could tell as she ran her fingertips over the embroidery. The pillows were filled with down, soft and heavenly.

And from there the room continued in the same fashion. There was a vanity, complete with cushioned seat, double mirrors etched with beautifully carved detail, crystal perfume bottles and an ivory powder box that had a matching brush and comb. On the far side of the room stood a desk, the roll top was down so Kagome made a mental note to investigate it's compartments later. To the right of the desk was another set of doors, only these were glass paneled and led out to a balcony that over looked the ocean.

Such splendor was almost too grand for Kagome taste. It only served to make her feel less like a lady and more like the unwanted nobody that she truly was. Suddenly she felt more insecure than she ever had in her entire life.

It was time for a bath.

She needed a good soak in warm soothing water to help her lift her mood. It was always something that could make her smile. Since she'd been forced to flee Laundith, bathing had become wishful thinking. After settling for hasty cleanings in restrooms along the way, finally being able to take a real bath was the closest to heaven she could get. The thought was already putting a smile on her face as she headed for the door the butler had indicated was the bathroom.

Once again Kagome's jaw nearly dropped as she realized that what these people considered a bathroom was something out of her wildest dreams.

The "bathroom" was nearly as large as the bedroom. There was a shower made for two, with glass sliding doors and a showerhead spouting form each side of the tiled wall. Next to the shower was the largest tub she had ever seen. Letting out a delighted squeal, she hastily striped of her clothes and began running water to fill the gigantic tub.

On a silver try, resting beside the tub on the marble ledge, was an array of scented soaps, oils, and lotions. Momentarily forgetting about her problems, Kagome allowed herself the small pleasure of feeling like an eager child in a candy store as she sampled the various soaps. Then she investigated the wall cabinet and found fluffy towels, a scrub brush and other bath supplies.

Kagome lost herself in her own little world when she finally sank into the warm water and the sigh that escaped her was a sound of pure bliss. Nothing else could feel this good, she thought and smiled happily as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

The minutes ticked away and all too soon the water took a decided chill as it cooled and lifting her hands for inspection she realized that her fingers were pruney. Reluctantly to leave her comfortable haven, she rose and began to dry herself. Draining the water in the tub and wrapping herself in the fluffy towel, she returned to the bedroom wondering what to do about clothing.

Taking a chance she opened the closet and was surprised to see a complete selection of clothing. How in the world did they manage that? Did the staff always keep the closet filled or had Mr. Modegi made the arrangements before they arrived at the manor? It was a good question and one she planned on asking her benefactor once the opportunity presented itself.

But for now that could wait.

Out of habit, Kagome dressed in regular clothing even though her goal was the big bed ten feet away. Choosing a skirt and top, probably a bad idea for the skirt, she then made her way to her destination not bothering to turn out the lights or pull back the sheets as she flopped down on the cushy mattress. It was something she learned as a child, only sleep when you are able to wake and run if the need should arise. It was probably a neurotic habit that normal teenagers her age would laugh at. Then again, she wasn't normal and had always been painfully aware of that fact.

Being endowed with powers beyond her control was potentially life threatening. Sometimes running was the only way to survive.

I'll be safe soon. Things will be different once I reach the Northern Border. They have to be.

It was those hopeful thoughts that kept her going in the darkest hours of her life and right now they allowed her to drift off to sleep with an impish smile on her face.

Kagome woke with a start, unsure what had startled her so abruptly awake. Glancing at the glass doors to the balcony she could see that the sky was still dark. It was before dawn. Glancing around her room, she frowned thoughtfully. Nothing was out of place. There were no living auras near. She was alone as she should be.

Releasing the breath she'd been unconsciously holding, she sank back against the bed and raised her eyes to the canopy above her head. She willed her heart to calm it erratic beating telling herself that all was okay. After taking a few deep breaths she was able to close her eyes and try to relax. She knew she should sleep but when her body refused to obey her it was evident that she was once again wide awake.

All traces of sleep had fled instantly at the thought of being in danger. It seemed lately her body would only accept snatches of sleep here and there, and she would sleep so lightly the barest sound would wake her in a fright.

Rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn behind her hand, Kagome pulled herself up from the bed. Silently she dropped to the floor relishing the Persian carpet beneath her toes. Once again she found her gaze drifting to the balcony. Slipping on the first pair of sandals she came across, Kagome made her way out to the balcony and breathed in the cool night air.

Salt and sea washed her senses and as she leaned against the railing and looked out into the vast darkness. The ocean was still invisible against the night sky but from her perch on the second floor she was able to sweep the manor grounds with her gaze. The few sporadic lights cast eerie shadows and as she expected all was hushed and quiet. She was sure some of the staff still fluttered about here and there but the real bustle of activity would start at daybreak. Judging from the inky darkness on the horizon it would be a while yet before the house came alive with activity.

Now was the time get a feel for the place, before everyone awakened. Once everyone was up and about she was going to be put to work. This was her chance to wander around and check things out undisturbed.

Curiosity sparked, she slipped back into her room and proceeded out into the hall. The lighting was dim but it was enough to see by so Kagome turned to the right and started walking. It didn't take her long to realize that, while decorated beautifully, every corridor looked the same. At some point she made her way to the first floor but after a while it was nearly impossible to tell where she had come from, especially in partial darkness that cloaked the manor.

After passing the same pedestal and statue for the third time, Kagome was convinced she was turning around in circles. But how in the world did she keep missing the stairs? It was three lefts and a right back the way she had come…or was two lefts and a right… or maybe two rights and a left?

Ready to throw her hand up in frustration, Kagome was about to park her bottom in the nearest chair and wait for the staff to start moving about when the faint sound of an animal yelping caught her attention.

Frowning, she followed the sound further down the hall and rounded yet another corner only to come to a dead end. At the end of the hall was a partially open window that left the sheer curtains fluttering in the light breeze. As she walked closer the sounds became more distinct and she realized they were coming from outside.

Moving the curtain aside, she peered out into the night. Across the driveway, set back toward the tree line was another building. It wasn't the stables, that she could tell at first glance. It was a rather small and only one story. She would have assumed it was a guesthouse but seeing two guards come walking out trailing a dog-like youkai behind them on a tether of chains, she blinked in surprise.

What the…?

A rush of excitement filled Kagome as the urge to investigate further took over. What was going on in there? Did Mr. Modegi breed inu-youkai? If so, wasn't that illegal?

Kagome smiled to herself.

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

A.N. – This the second chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed. I tried to explain the political angle as well as I could, I hope it wasn't too confusing. Thanks for the wonderful feed back I've gotten for this and rest assured I will be working on chapter three shortly. Hugs 


	3. Here doggy doggy doggy

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em. Sure wish I did though…

In the Blood

By: Lara Winner

Chapter 3: Here Doggy Doggy Doggy

* * *

It was only as Kagome walked across the cobble stone driveway that she realized she was facing the rear of the mansion. It had taken her a good ten minutes of stumbling around in the dark but eventually Kagome found the kitchen and from there she came upon an exit. It was no wonder she'd gotten herself lost. That particular wing of the mansion was designed for the servants.

From what she could tell the guestrooms faced the ocean and the only way to attain the view was from the front of the house. From any other side the only view would be the dense forest that edged the grounds. From the west wing she could see the gardens and from the east wing she could see the stables. But only the servants quarters the small building almost hidden it the trees behind the large estate.

It was a clever guise that had Kagome's curiosity sparked. She may not have had the formal education of most girls her age but she was not stupid. There was only one reason to put a nondescript building away from the public eye and half in the shadows. Someone was trying to hide something.

She proceeded with caution, keeping her eyes peeled for guards. Her heart was beating with a rush of adrenaline and not for the first time she wondered if she should do this. She could turn back and go to her room and pretend she hadn't seen a thing. No one would know and she could spare herself a lot of grief.

But that was the logical Kagome talking. The impulsive Kagome was positively excited at the prospect of an adventure. The danger and suspense were like sparkling jewels in the reach of a thief. She couldn't resist the temptation to find out what was going on right under her nose.

Hugging her arms about her chest, Kagome rubbed her had up and down to bring a measure of heat to her cold flesh. There was a breeze blowing from the ocean and in the early morning hours it gave the air a noticeable chill. Dewy blades of grass tickled the tops of her feet around her sandals and she shivered as the icy damp soaked into her skin. It was better to focus on discomfort than the nervous tension rising with in her.

But Kagome's unease only increased as she approached the pale brick building. It was foreboding, no doubt about that. With vines that scaled the walls from the ground to the roof, no windows, and an entrance that was set back into a small alcove devoid of lighting, it was a scene right out of a horror movie. She quickly shoved that thought away before she managed to scare herself and felt along the cold metal door for a knob or handle of some sort. On closer inspection she realized there was only a keypad with a slot to insert identification.

A slight pout curved her lips. She should have seen that coming. If there was something to hide Mr. Modegi was going to take proper precautions to insure it remained that way. It wasn't as if he was going to give a nosy kid like herself and open door to snoop. Suddenly the armed security that manned the main gates along with the few she'd seen rounding the grounds began to make sense. Something was definitely going on here.

As if to confirm her suspicions the pitiful yelping that had originally caught her attention began once again, only this time it was faint and coming from the far side of the building. Frowning, Kagome followed the sound. Being extra cautious, she peered around the corner trying to make out anything in the vast shadows. There was no movement, only the muffled cries of an animal in pain. As she crept closer the sound grew louder, almost as if it were coming from inside.

Pressing close against the bricks at her back, Kagome held her breath as she peaked around the final corner. She half expected to see a guard or maybe another leashed inu-youkai, what she was not expecting was an opening in the ground a few feet from the wall that was designed to give the appearance of a cellar. Even from a few feet away she could see the glow of lights coming from below and it was enough to illuminate the steps that lead down it the underground compartment.

It wasn't a normal cellar.

Cellars weren't built with reinforced steel doors that radiated with the magic of powerful demon wards.

The noises that were coming from inside abruptly halted punctuated by the echoing slam of a heavy door. Unable to help herself, Kagome was already moving forward to investigate. It took a lot to push her uncertainty aside but she did, and silently went down the wide flight of stairs.

What greeted her was a set of corridors, one to the left and the other to the right. The walls were solid stone and the ceiling came low. Widely spaced neon lights cast the hallways in a dim glow that was barely enough to see by. Over the pounding of her heart Kagome heard the distinct murmur of voices and footsteps to her left. She ducked down the hall to the right and hid herself around the first corner until the approaching guards retreated. That was when she looked up and froze.

Directly across from where she stood was a large cage and the first thing to register in her mind was the pair of glowing red eyes staring at her. She gasped and tried to take a step back but she was already pressed against the stone wall behind her. A low growl rumbled from the dark mass of fur and Kagome could do nothing but watch as the creature rose to its feet taking a threatening step forward. It was a dog. A really big dog that was a few inches taller than her while on all fours. Its black fur was matted with dirt and its teeth were bared giving her a close up view of six-inch long fangs that were dripping with saliva.

Her first impulse was to run. Her second was the sudden surge of miko energy that rose to the surface setting her skin tingling and enveloping her in a violet shield.

But Kagome needn't have worried. As the youkai drew close the bars that kept it confined in the cage frizzled with an electric pulse and it was then that she noticed the wards. The inu-youlai gave a whine and backed away from the purifying power but its ruby eyes never left her own as it hunched low, waiting for the power to fade so it could spring.

As Kagome looked away she realized that the entire corridor was nothing more than a row of cages. Actually they were more like cells, lined with stone and earth and partitioned off by thick titanium bars. She stepped back into the main hallway and was pretty certain of what she would find on the three rows that branched off parallel to the first. A quick glance revealed more cages.

"This is like an under ground kennel" she whispered to herself softly, still a little surprised over the discovery. But now that she understood her surroundings the thick odor of wild animal that clogged the stale air began to make sense.

Curiosity had long since won out over self-preservation. As Kagome took to walking each corridor a spark of anger flared to life. Most of the cells were empty but the four that were occupied were filthy. It was obvious they were not cleaned regularly. Stained straw covered the floor and if she looked closely she could see creepy crawly things moving around in it. Kagome shivered but the youkai didn't seem bothered by the idea of bugs in their fur. Instead they seemed more concerned about taking a bite out of her.

To say which was in worse condition, the youkai or their cage, was impossible. She found it odd that as inu-youkai with the ability to take human shape, they remained in their canine form in such a cramped space. But then she had to wonder if they had the strength to transform. It was apparent that they were underfed. Their fur seemed to hang off their bones, sickeningly loose. And they needed to be bathed desperately, if the stench coming from each cage was anything to go by. It was sad to see that kind of disregard for a living creature and she couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

Each row only held eight cages so it wasn't long before Kagome found herself at the end of the fourth corridor approaching the last cage. Unlike the other cages all spaced evenly apart, this one was angled into the corner making it more narrow and setback into the shadows. At first it looked as though it were empty but as she drew closer she began to decipher the figure huddled in the corner. It was small compared to the other youkai and for a second she thought it was a youkai pup but her senses expanded and the human aura she detected caught her off guard.

A hanyou?

Suddenly the faint shape of a human body with its knees drawn up to its chest became visible to Kagome. She gasped and the soft noise caused the hanyou's head to jerk up pinning her with eyes that reflected the meager light. It regarded her silently, lifting its nose to sniff the air. After a few more tentative sniffs the hanyou unfolded its limbs and began to crawl forward.

The shadows surrounding the hanyou receded as he came closer to the light. Instantly Kagome recognized the long silver hair that fell over the boy's bare shoulders, the careless yet graceful way he moved, even the furry triangles that flicked back and forth atop his head. But she couldn't stop the breath from catching in her throat as her gaze met the lazy golden eyes watching her suspiciously.

It was those eyes. There was something muted in their translucent amber depths that wrenched Kagome's heart. It wasn't sadness or even hurt. She couldn't even say it was defeat. Maybe it was little of each and something else, something cold and violent that churned just beneath the surface.

Involuntarily she took as step toward. The boy crouched down and she could tell by his position that he was prepared to either lunge forward or scuttle back. There was a measure of interest in his expression and he kept sniffing the air as if couldn't identify her scent. Then suddenly his eyes shifted past her and an angry snarl ripped from his throat.

The vicious sound coincided with a sudden cry from behind her and Kagome froze.

"Hey you! Hold it right there!"

Even if Kagome had any intention to run, which she didn't, hearing the guard cock his gun made her blood run cold. It didn't help when a large beefy hand gripped her arm tightly and spun her around almost causing her to topple to the ground.

The barrel of the gun was tucked beneath her chin. "What the fuck are you doing here kid? This is private property. That means no trespassing!"

Kagome could stare wide-eyed, afraid to breathe. Between the gun and burly mad towering over her, she couldn't utter a word to save her life. Not that the guard would hear her over the frenzied snarling coming from behind her…

"Looks like you're in the wrong place at the wrong time." The guard laughed, flashing her a cruel smile full of rotting teeth. At a particularly loud growl he kicked at the bars sending metal clanking against metal as he gave the hanyou a disgusted look. "Pipe down you stupid fucking mutt!"

"Please don't hurt me." She pleaded.

Again the guard laughed. "That's not for me to decide. You're gonna come with me girly and pay a visit to my supervisor."

The hold oh her arm tightened and Kagome was left with no choice but to follow as the guard started to pull her down hall. She cast one last glance over her shoulder toward the caged hanyou boy. He was close to the bars as he could stand without getting zapped by the crackling ward. His feet were braced, claws at the ready, and teeth bared looking quite formidable. But what burned into Kagome's mind as she was dragged around the corner and out of sight was those beautiful golden eyes stained as red as blood.

* * *

"And for our top story this morning… Sesshomaru Hamada, Tribe Council candidate, has once again publicly denied any involvement in the disappearance of his brother Arashi Hamada. Sources have reported that as the election for Tribe Council chairman draws near rumors regarding the disappearance of Arashi Hamada are circulating. Though relatives close friends and supporters have spoken in favor of the politician claiming a close bond between the brothers, justice officials have not ruled out Sesshomaru as a suspect. This reminder could not have come a worse time for the Inutaki campaign. In the press conference held just minutes ago the politician has amended his innocence and reaffirmed his dedication to finding the culprit and his brother's whereabouts. And in direct quote from the leader of the Inutaki, "I know my brother is alive. I can feel it." showed his hope for his brother's well fare. Yet as of now the alleged abduction of three year old Arashi Hamada remains unsolved after nearly fifteen years and-"

With a satisfied smirk Naraku pressed the power button on the television remote killing the female reporters monologue mid sentence. He leaned back in chair breathing a contented sigh. It was a beautiful morning. Enjoying breakfast in the solarium with a picturesque view of the Migihara Ocean… The moment was something to savor. And the news report only added to the sweetness.

Sesshomaru was feeling the strain of the hanyou's absence during this crucial time and that was always good news to hear, for not only did it put the arrogant son of a bitch in his place but it promoted the clear conscious of his own campaign. It never hurt to make your opponent seem shady to public eye.

But basking in this new development was cut short as Naraku's cell phone began to ring. His smile widened at the name revealed by the caller ID.

"Tsubaki, love, always a pleasure to her form you." he drawled.

A dry chuckle met his exaggerated greeting. "My aren't we in a good mood."

"Never better actually."

"I'm sure." She replied almost snippily, but as was her way she wasted no time getting directly to the point. "I'm returning your call and assuming you have good reason for bothering me."

Had it been anyone else speaking, the sharpness in her tone would have earned them Naraku's scorn. But coming from Tsubaki it was refreshing and rather amusing.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do have a very good reason for contacting you. It seems I've managed to get my hands on a very valuable treasure and I am in need for someone with your vast expertise of spell casting to assist me in this matter."

"My level of skill as a spellcaster is well known so drop the pretense at flattery and get on with it. You've already got my attention."

Ahh… Tsubaki knew him too well. As old acquaintances she was a useful ally but they would always be at their best when pitted against each other. But as of late there was no reason to buck heads and while he would never actually trust the spellcaster, her greed matched his own and it made her utterly predictable.

"Then I will make this short and simple." he smirked, "I need all the information you can give me pertaining to mastering the powers of a miko."

Once again Tsubaki laughed. "A miko? I'm not sure you realize what you're asking."

"A spell Tsubaki, that is all I need."

"There is more to it than that. First you must find someone with this ability and that will be rather difficult. While they do walk among us they are a very rare breed and I know of no spells to draw them out."

"There is no need for that. I've had the fortune to come a cross a child with the power in her blood. All I need is for you to show me how to harness it."

"As I said it is not that simple." She snapped. "Do you realize what you are dealing with. Miko's are not human and nor or they youkai Naraku. They are genetic abnormalities that result from centuries of humans and youkai inter-mating. The extent of this girl's power can rival that of the greatest youkai granted she is trained properly on how to use it. But this power is raw and when directly tapped from the source can be quite uncontrollable. Heed my warning. It is dangerous to dabble with something you know so little about."

This was not what he wanted to hear and Naraku's good humor was quickly vanishing

"Your concern touches me, really, but believe I can handle this child. Just give me a potent spell to control her and I will personally make sure you are well compensated."

"I am going against my better judgment on this but if you insist…" she sighed. "This is not a discussion we should have over the phone. If you are sure this girl is what you say she then I will have to give you a bit of schooling on how to proceed. Contact me when you can spare the time I will see what I can do."

That was more along the lines of what he wanted to hear. "That's my girl. I knew you would come though for me."

"You know I'm not about doing favors. This will cost you dearly." Tsubaki warned.

"I expected nothing less. Now, I am scheduled to return to Laundith later this week. I will be in touch when I arrive. I'd like to meet with you as soon as possible."

"Very well." she agreed. "By the way, with the details I must explain be sure to set aside a few days."

"Come now love, you know I run a tight schedule…" he let the words trail off suggestively earning him a laugh from the spellcaster.

"If you want my help bad enough you'll make time."

"You're an evil woman. You have no mercy for anyone." He teased, though his words were the truth.

"And neither do you so it seems we're evenly matched."

"But I intend to become all the more powerful once I can put that little miko to good use."

The faint thread of rueful humor faded from Tsubaki's voice as she said, "I know what you intend to do. You think the world will be yours for the taking, don't you?"

"Of course. Why settle for a little when I can have it all?"

"Don't get too overconfident yet. The power of a miko is strong but there are ways to counter it. Remember that."

"Yes.. yes.. yes." He brushed her off impatiently. "You can give me this lecture when I come for my lessons." Then he snickered. "Don't tell me you're developing a conscious?"

"Not at all. I'm merely watching my back. I'm not foolish enough to give you a weapon and then have you stab me in the back with it. Give me a little more credit."

"You never disappoint me." 

"Neither do you Naraku… neither do you." she laughed.

* * *

Kagome's visit with the kennel supervisor had gone rather well. Witnessing the pompous guard that had treated her so rudely get a tongue lashing from Guyo, his superior, for daring to lay a hand on a guest of Naraku's was the highlight of her morning. It almost made her believe there was justice in the universe. But after she was shooed from the kennel the rest of her day had been… interesting.

Kagome was a young woman of her word. If she told Naraku that she would work for the five hundred dollars he offered her then by gosh she was going to work. That had seemed like a simple enough agenda and straight from the kennel she had gone to the kitchens seeking something to do. But the cook took one look at her, turned up his nose and told her to find the head housekeeper because he would not have her make a mess of culinary creations.

Feeling much like a scolded child, it had taken nearly an hour before Kagome managed to track the woman down. She explained her situation to the stern-faced neko-hanyou only to have her request to help once again brushed aside.

After pestering everyone in the manor, Kagome was at a loss as to what to do. It seemed no one wanted to be bothered by her. She'd even gone as far asking the gardener and the stable manager but just like the others they had no use for her. She had been tempted to try the kennel but she wasn't too eager to push her luck just yet. While Guyo had told her it was okay to come and go he also warned her that they could not be responsible to keep an eye out for her and it was far better for her safety if she kept well away.

With nothing else to do Kagome had wandered back to her room. She was going to take a nap to try and put and end to the savage boredom plaguing her but one look out of the glass balcony doors changed her mind in heartbeat. To her delight she was finally able to see the ocean in all it's glory and she then spent the rest of the afternoon parked on her balcony watching the blue water shimmer in the golden sunlight.

It was a peaceful way to spend the afternoon. Or at least it should have been but no matter how hard she tried Kagome idle musings kept straying back to her golden eyed hanyou.

She couldn't begin to explain why the image of him would not leave her head but it was stuck there popping in and out of her thoughts. She wasn't sure what to think or why he was having such an effect on her. He sure as hell wasn't the first hanyou she'd ever come across and he wasn't the cutest one either. But he was the first one she'd ever known to be so badly mistreated. Was that why she developed a funny little ache in her chest when the memory of his face distracted her?

Was her soft heart responding to his distress? Or was her sixth sense telling her to stay very far away?

It was just another piece of the puzzle in the mystery surrounding the boy. And what a mystery it was. There were so many questions she was dying to ask but Kagome had the feeling that eve if she asked Naraku she wasn't going to get those answers anytime soon. Maybe never. Besides, it was pointless to get attached to the boy because as soon as her deal with Naraku was complete she would be leaving for the Northern Border.

All the way around it would be better for her to forget all about him.

But despite Kagome's logical reasoning she couldn't get the boy out of her head. It was those eyes. They were so soulful and shuttered that they haunted her. There were emotions hidden beyond the gold just begging to be released. Yet their crimson counterpart frightened Kagome. Like a rose with sharp thorns, the entreating amber became a roaring tempest of cold hatred reflected in twin pools of scarlet. The anger and the violence were very real and barely contained.

A little voice inside Kagome insisted that there was more to it. There was measure of control he maintained and she'd seen it when he was fighting. He was not in a mindless rage. Each maneuver had been well thought out. Still, he was quite dangerous in that state and she shuddered to think of what his claws would feel like tearing at her skin.

It was that train of thought which roused Kagome from her post and prompted her to find some kind of physical activity to occupy her mind. As if in response her stomach grumbled reminding her that she hadn't eaten since the night before.

Humming under her breath, Kagome wandered her way back to the kitchens. There was a light bounce in her step because there was food near by that she could eat when she was hungry and she didn't have to starve, at least for another few weeks. She was a simple girl, which made her very easy to please.

The cook wasn't too happy to see her when she flounced into the kitchen through the double swinging doors leading from the hall. His foreign accent slurred the cursed he spouted as he began flailing pots and pans while yelling at his poor cowering assistant in their native language. Kagome didn't miss the dark looks the stocky, balding chef sent her way but she smiled anyway seeing as it only made him that much more irate.

Ignoring his indignant shrieks, half of which she couldn't understand, Kagome dug around in the fridge looking for something that she could take to eat elsewhere. Giving the cook a coronary was fun but his high pitched voice was already giving her headache so perhaps it was a blessing that he sent her from the kitchens. Spying a round loaf of savory bread and a container of strawberries, Kagome snatched the items and dashed from the kitchen hoping to escape the wrath of the demented chef.

The sun was beginning to set as Kagome took her hard won supper outside to happily munch away in peace and quiet. It didn't take long for gaze to stray across the driveway toward the kennel and she quickly looked away. But it was no use. The hanyou was already on her mind and with a pang of guilt she looked down at the food in her hands wondering if he was as hungry as she was.

I guess there's no sense in eating alone…

With a resigned sigh, Kagome made her way to the kennel all the while berating herself for her compassionate nature. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea but she also knew she'd only feeling guilty if she didn't at least make the effort to see if the boy was hungry. She felt it was pretty safe to guess that the guards didn't feed him well. He might appreciate her generosity.

Minutes later Kagome approached the hanyou's cage cautiously. This time he was watching her, sitting with his back against the stone wall behind him with one leg propped up and his elbow resting on his knee negligently. The way the hanyou lounged caused the soft glow of light that spilled into his cell to play off the pale skin of his bare chest and she was surprised to see that only the faintest traces remained of the injuries he had acquired during his fight the previous night.

Kagome took another step closer. Molten gold followed her every move and that was the only sign of life the hanyou exuded. He didn't even blink as she settled down on the earth floor beside the bars that separated them.

She knew he wasn't dead, he was breathing after all, but his absolute stillness unnerved her. She gave a nervous laugh, lifting the wrapped goodies in her hands. "I have some food. Are you hungry?"

No response.

She tried again. "Food see? Do you want food?"

Still nothing.

Maybe he didn't understand her, she realized. Placing the packages in her lap, Kagome opened the bread and broke a piece off. She made a show of bringing to her lips and popping it in her mouth, chewing slowly. This time she got a reaction. The golden eyes trained on her own dropped to her mouth and a look of longing flashed across their depths. The boy swallowed hard.

So he is hungry.

Breaking off another piece, Kagome slipped her arm through the bar and held it out to him. He stared at the offered food distrustfully and made no move to take it. But his hunger was once again given away as he licked his lips.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "If you want it come get it."

The furry ears nestled in his silver hair flicked forward but his gaze refused lift from her hand. With a small shrug she pulled her hand back and took the piece of bread for herself. Again the boy swallowed hard, his gaze lifting to her mouth.

Tearing off another chunk she held it out again. This time his entire body tensed and she knew he was weakening. Wondering if her own unease was what kept him at bay, she tried calling him in a gentle voice. "Come here, I'm not going to hurt you."

His fists clenched but he didn't move.

"Here doggy doggy doggy!" she sang, waving the food exaggeratedly.

Golden eyes snapped up giving her a very nasty look.

Kagome blinked.

Does he understand me?

"You know what I'm saying, don't you?" she asked, her cheeks tinged with an embarrassed blush.

"Feh!" he snorted. "Of course." His ears flicked in agitation and he averted his gaze back the food she offered.

So he was capable of speech. Kagome was impressed. It wasn't likely the guards had taken the time to teach him so he must have taught himself. Flashing him a blinding smile, she asked. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

She frowned and reached further in the cage. "Then come and get some. I don't mind sharing with you."

He looked up at her again and this time there was accusation in his eyes. "Why? You tryin' to get me in trouble or something?"

"How would I do that?"

"I ain't supposed to take food from nobody" the hanyou snapped.

"Oh, I see. Well in that case," Kagome winked, "I won't tell if you won't?"

He looked away stubbornly.

"Suit yourself. If you don't want any then I guess I'll leave." She made as if to stand and the hanyou leapt forward reaching out and snatching the piece of bread from her fingers. He was quick, moving faster than her eyes could follow. She gasped, pulling her arm back.

He sat down close enough to the bars that she could reach out and touch him if she wanted. He sniffed the bread once then stuffed it into his mouth, barely chewing and nearly swallowed it whole. His expression turned expectant as his gaze dropped down to the rest of the loaf she held in her hand.

Dividing it in half, she handed the hanyou his share and watched with wide eyes as he tore into the chunk and devoured it in less than a minute. Breaking one last bite off for herself, Kagome handed him the rest of her own share and laughed as he polished it off just as quickly as the first one.

"You sure are hungry."

The hanyou blushed.

"Want some strawberries?" she lifted the container fill with bright red berries for his inspection.

"What's are st-ar-bee-ry?" he asked.

"It's fruit. You've never had strawberries before?"

"No."

Kagome opened the plastic container and handed a berry to her companion. Taking one for herself she explained, "You hold it by the little green leaves and bite into it like this." her demonstration ended in a sigh of pleasure as she enjoyed the sweet tasting fruit she hadn't had since she was a child.

He sniffed at the small red berry tentatively. Mimicking Kagome's hold on the fruit, he bit into it and began to chew. The uncertain expression on the boy's face made her chuckle. It quickly turned to a startled laugh as he came close to getting stung by the wards when he held out his hand demanding more.

Kagome grinned. "They're good huh?"

The boy nodded as he accepted the handful of fruit Kagome handed him. He wolfed his strawberries down just as quickly as he did the bread. When he was finished there was the barest hint of a smile on his face.

Kagome ate her berries slowly, savoring the taste of each one. No doubt the chef would go ballistic once he found them missing but at that moment she really didn't care. This was too good a treat to pass up.

It seemed sharing her supper had been the right idea after all. The hanyou was silently observing her again with a poorly veiled look of interest. He was sitting close, not huddled against the far wall so Kagome took that as a sign of progress. She rewarded him with a reassuring smile.

"So," she asked, "Do you have a name?"

He looked surprised at her sudden question but then his brow scrunched up in a confused frown as he shrugged, "Inuyasha."

"My name is Kagome." She slipped her hand through the bar holding it out in an offer to shake.

The hanyou looked down at her hand then back up at her face then down at her hand again, his face blank.

"Shake my hand." Kagome prompted.

"Why?"

"Because that's how you introduce yourself. We said our names and now we shake hands."

She knew she was pushing the envelope by instigating physical contact but Inuyasha looked like he could use a friend for now and to honest she could use one too. She didn't want him to view her as a threat.

"That's stupid." He scoffed, looking back and forth between their hands. His hand wasn't that far from her own. Kagome was about to reach for it anyway when Inuyasha stiffened, his gaze jerking past her as he growled. "They're coming."

Sure enough, he had no sooner spoken when Kagome heard sound of footsteps rounding the corridor behind her. She turned and found two guards walking toward them, one holding an electrically charged teaser and the other a set of chained wrist and ankle cuffs.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to leave now Miss." The first guard ordered gruffly. "The hanyou has fight tonight and we have to get him ready for transport."

As Kagome eyed the restraints the blood drained from her face. They didn't need to chain Inuyasha like a wild animal. Couldn't they see that he was a person just like everyone else?

Her question was answered by the memory of a scarlet-eyed hanyou covered in youkai blood.

Kagome's stomach turned.

The second guard sneered. "Beat it kid!"

Unable to stand by and watch, confused by her own conflicting emotions and torn between compassion and fear, Kagome did the only thing she could do.

She fled.

* * *

A.N. – So, the miko and the hanyou finally meet. I think they may meet again next chapter… grins sheepishly I don't remember. For those of you who found the "Arashi situation" a little confusing, Arashi Hamada is Inuyasha. Naraku abducted him when he was three years old. Sesshomaru is innocent and has no knowledge of where Arashi is. That's all you need to know for now. The rest will come into play later.

Hope this chapter didn't suck too badly. I'm off to work o chapter 4. Hugs


	4. Broken toy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.

In the Blood

Ch.4: Broken Toy

By: Lara Winner

* * *

Every muscle in Inuyasha's body tensed as the doors to the van opened. His ears flicked back and forth greedy for any sound that would give him the vantage of knowing his location. He couldn't rely on his ears as well as he could his nose but the coarse sack placed over his head prevented him from smelling anything but mildew. It would be a lot easier if his sight wasn't restricted but the guards wouldn't remove the sack until he was safely confined in the fighting ring.

It was all routine and Inuyasha barely flinched as the rear of the van dipped on its shocks from added weight as two sets of hands grabbed a hold of his upper arms and roughly dragged him to his feet. He blocked out the crude insults coming from the guards and focused his attention on the world outside of the van.

Beneath his bare feet was gravel and dirt. There was a breeze that felt cool against his bare chest and over the androgyny of voices leaves rustled in the background. But that was all Inuyasha could make sense of without the use of his nose.

He growled.

Suddenly he was shoved forward and the lack of give in chains cuffed to his feet caused him to stumble. The guards leading him snickered and Inuyasha's anger rose another degree. By the hardest he bit back the snarl that threatened to erupt and settled for clenching his fists hard enough to draw blood. It was better to let it slide and save the full brunt of his rage for the poor bastard he was about to kill.

But that didn't mean he couldn't imagine tearing the pathetic human guards to shreds. A cold smirk crossed his lips as he acted out the motions in his head. All five claws, long sharp and dripping with their hot blood, slashing and shredding their weak flesh with barely any effort. It would be too easy and the blood…

He liked blood. Blood was nice. So warm and pretty.

But even more than he liked the sticky substance, Inuyasha liked the methods used to acquire it. There was nothing better than a fight. He lived for it. He loved it. At the center of his universe was the freedom he found in every strategic movement that release the untamed urge to destroy everything he could get his claws on. It was a rush. It was a high and he needed it like he needed the air he breathed.

But right now he'd like some air that didn't smell like rotting corpses.

That damn smelly sack made his face itch. Every time he moved his head it shifted making the tickling feeling unbearable. Even his nose was itching. If he sneezed the guards would only laugh at him again and he didn't want that. So instead he tried to keep his head still and grit his teeth.

In truth it was only a few moments, but to Inuyasha it felt like years before he was shoved up a set of makeshift steps and brought into the caged fighting area. Keys jingled and he stilled knowing that the guards were going to unchain him. It was routine and he didn't even flinch when the man turned on the teaser. The dancing jolt of electricity hovered too close to his skin for comfort but he remained motionless as the cuffs and chains were removed followed by the coarse cloth over his head.

He blinked his eyes against the glare of the floodlights shining right in his face and greedily drew in a breath of fresh air. Then his nose wrinkled as the stale odor of sweat and urine wafted up his nose. It was potent enough to make him want to gag but instead he swallowed hard and waited till the guards exited the caged ring before daring to move.

He sized up the ring making a mental note of the distance he would have to work with. It was a little smaller than what he was used to but it would do. The linked metal fence surrounding him was twined with barbed wire which would limit his maneuverability considerably but there were no wards and the chain link across the top was low enough to grasp should he need to. But on a closer look he realized that it was also covered in barbed wire and he growled in annoyance.

There was adrenaline in the air and Inuyasha found it impossible to sit down and wait for his opponent to arrive. Instead he paced while fueling the restlessness that filled him. It wasn't fear. There was nothing he was afraid of. It was easy to die and even easier to kill. If he wanted to live then he needed to kill. And if he wanted to die…

All he had to do was stop fighting.

Inuyasha looked down at his claws, turning them over as if he'd never seen them before. Would he dare? Did he really want to put an end to the pain? It would be so easy to make a mistake, move a little slower or leave himself open at the most crucial second. So why not?

Because dying was for the weak.

A spark of rage ignited and as it grew brighter so did his pride. Every time he entered the ring he asked himself why and the answer always remained the same. He'd be damned before he let anyone get the better of him. For too long they said he was worthless. They never let him forget that he was a hanyou, that he was nothing more than a freak that should die. Little did they realize that what they did to break him only made him determined to spite them.

And maybe they did. Maybe he was playing right into their hands. That thought crossed his mind too. But either way, it really didn't matter. They expected him to die. It made him want to be alive.

On the other side of the fenced structure a second door was opened. His opponent was lead in, struggling against the restraints that limited its mobility. A tentative sniff at the air told Inuyasha that tonight he was facing a fellow hanyou. The human scent was unmistakable and youki that oscillated about the inu-hanyou was similar to his own.

Sitting back in his trademark crouch, Inuyasha kept a close eye on the hanyou less than seven feet away. He was big. Really big. He stood at least a head and a half-taller than Inuyasha and compact muscles ran from his thick neck down his bulging biceps. Smothering a manic laugh, Inuyasha wondered if the hanyou could pulverize his skull with one beefy hand since it was as big as his head.

There was a good chance that because the creature was so big he would be slowed down by his added weight. That could give Inuyasha an advantage but he was not going to count on it. Being a hanyou made adaptability second nature and more than likely this freak of nature was just as limber as Inuyasha himself.

The giant cracked his knuckles and let out a deep snarl that sent the human retainers scrambling from the cage. Crimson was leaking into the hanyou's dark flaxen eyes causing a chain reaction in its body that had its claws shaping into talons and its fangs protruding into grotesque tusks. It was plain to see by body language alone that the mutt was on the brink of madness.

Inuyasha was aware of the people beginning to crowd around the structure and by the low murmur of voices he knew they were waiting for his response. His opponent was bigger and older meaning more strength and more experience. The tension was building to see if he would show any sign of fear, or would he retaliate by giving into his demonic urges. After all, the people needed to know witch hanyou to place their money on.

Biting back a smirk, Inuyasha ignored the mad dog across the ring and inspected his claws indifferently.

This sent the crowd roaring and he grit his teeth against the abuse it gave his sensitive ears. It was only more annoyance to fuel the inferno of rage building inside of him. And he embraced it.

This wasn't a standard fight so there were no rounds and no bell to signal the beginning of the fight. Instead the only warning Inuyasha was given was when the hanyou lunged. In that instant rational thought left Inuyasha and in its place came cold, hard clarity. In the span of a millisecond his senses spread and he was already moving to avoid the attack.

It was like the steps of an intricate dance. For every move made there was a counter action made and so on it went, round and round. Claws met flesh, talons ripped into muscle, and teeth gnashed trying to aim for delicate veins. It was struggle all its own but Inuyasha restrained his demon blood for as long as he could. But his fragile hold snapped when the monstrous hanyou wrapped his enormous fist around Inuyasha's throat and slammed him into the cage wall.

The barbed wire mutilated his skin as the creature lifted him against the fence and he could feel his warm blood spilling over. It was too much. Tapping into his reserves allowed Inuyasha to block out the pain. The power in his blood sealed the agony into the back of his mind and locked it away for the sake of concentration. With blood lust in complete control, there was nothing Inuyasha could focus on except the need to kill.

Using the leverage given by the hand crushing his throat, Inuyasha tucked his arms across his chest and then swiped out in a scissor-like motion that splayed the hanyou's stomach open a good three inches. Warm blood spurted from the gaping wound and the hanyou released his hold on Inuyasha and stumbled back a step. The packed dirt beneath their feet spattered with the thick red fluid.

Enraged, the inu-hanyou took a blind swing at his tormentor and with the force leveled behind the blow his arm collided with the cage wall a mere second after Inuyasha ducked his head. Metal twisted and wire entangled into muscle a bone as the appendage burrowed clear through the chain-link barrier.

The creature howled in pain as he tried to pull his arm back. That bit of a delay was all Inuyasha needed. Grasping the brownish-silver tuft of hair atop the hanyou's head, he jerked it back exposing his prey's vulnerable throat. Filled with malicious glee he sank his claws in one side and ripped them clear through the other. The inu-hanyou choked and made soft gurgling noises as the remainder of its neck folded sickeningly to one side. In its death throes the creature lashed out one last time catching Inuyasha in the thigh and digging its talons deep. Then the body slumped into a dangling lifeless heap as it remained suspended by its trapped arm.

Prying out the claws embedded in his leg, Inuyasha growled as the cage tilted and began to move shakily. Nausea rolled in his stomach and suddenly, like the opening of a flood gate, excruciating pain poured over him as his kneed buckled under his own weight. He could feel the blood draining out of him. He was kneeling in a pool of it, though whether his or not he couldn't tell. His body trembled under the duress of fatigue and dark spots swam before his blurry eyes.

When the last of his demon blood receded so did Inuyasha's consciousnes.

* * *

Perhaps it was intuition. Perhaps it was ESP. Kagome couldn't say why her stomach suddenly dropped in fear as she jerked upright in her soft bed. Her only bit of certainty was that every fiber of her being was focused on one thought. It was more of an image really that created a feeling of desperation for in her minds eye she could clearly see Inuyasha's cage and every natural instinct she possessed urged her to go there.

With a sense of growing dread, Kagome headed the urgings. Quietly, as not to draw unwanted attention to herself or her destination, she abandoned the confines of her room and made for the kennel. With each minute that passed her heart begin to beat in a furious rhythm and with each step that brought her closer to the hanyou the dread that filled her only compounded.

Something was very wrong.

As small measure of luck was on Kagome's side as she managed to avoid a confrontation with the armed guards she knew were lurking around. With the coast clear her pace picked up to a jog as she barreled down the steps and through the corridors. Finally she skidded to a stop before the hanyou's cage and the sight that greeted her was enough to make her anxiety turn into mind-numbing fear.

In the center of the cell lay Inuyasha, sprawled on his side as if he were tossed there carelessly and left exactly where he fell. His silver locks were streaked rusty brown and countless wounds covered his flesh, each oozing blood onto the rushes that covered the hard ground.

Bile rose in Kagome's throat as the scene before her was replaced with another… _Shouts and screams filled the air. Bodies of the dead and wounded littered the forest floor, nothing more than macabre silhouettes in the nights darkness. Flames rose into the air casting the bloody ground in an orange glow as another round of gunfire echoed through the clearing…_

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome swallowed hard willing herself not fall to her knees retching. The sharp bite of her nails gouging into her palms barely registered in her panicked mind. Even the fact that she struggled to draw in a breath as her chest tightened painfully couldn't pull her thoughts from the garish memories that threatened her fragile mind.

She had been a child then, small and defenseless. The horror of that fateful night still managed to turn her into a blubbering fool when she allowed the memories to take hold. The helplessness, the stark terror that had gripped her was as fresh and real as if she were there, reliving the massacre once again.

A warm tingling suffused her skin drawing Kagome from the horrors that clutched her in their hold. A hazy violet fog began to fill the landscape of her thoughts wrapping her in its comforting cloud. One by one the memories filtered away, returning to the darkness that shrouded her past.

Kagome welcomed the warmth washing over her but when a ripple of youki disrupted the harmony of the moment her gray eyes snapped open, wide and surprised. As quickly as it came, the peace that filled her vanished in the face of alarm as she took stock of the violet energy that flowed around her like a swirling current.

A current that was creeping ever closer to the unconscious hanyou a few feet away.

Kagome quickly pulled the renegade energy back into herself before it reached the injured boy. She knew that in his condition her power would purify him and he would be helpless to prevent it. It was a good thing that gathering her power back into her own aura was as effortless as releasing it. That made it easy to avoid hurting innocent youkai.

But Kagome was far from prefect and keeping a tight leash on something so powerful, something that had become as much a part of her as breathing, was exceedingly difficult. And there were those fearful moments when she feared she could not contain the energy and the need to release it was almost painful. A guilty blush stained her cheeks as her sorrowful gaze fell to the hanyou once again.

There was so much blood. It was smeared cross his pale skin making the drying brown smudges even darker in comparison. Where there was no blood she could see the flesh beginning to discolor in angry shades of purple and blue. She was tempted to question if he was breathing but if she strained to listen she caught the soft whines and whimpers that escaped him.

Kagome horror gave way to compassion as her heart wrenched in her chest. Inuyasha didn't deserve this. Being a half-breed didn't mean that he wasn't a person too. Just because he could be dangerous didn't mean that he didn't have self-control and a brilliant mind hidden behind his soulful eyes. It was wrong to hurt him like this.

Ignoring the voice inside her mind that warned of caution and urged her to flee, Kagome reached forward to unlocked the cell door and pushed it open. The hinges groaned loud and shrill in the uneasy silence and biting her lip she froze, casting a fearful glance over her shoulder half expecting the guards to come running any second. But the low, hair-raising snarl from her left told her that the guards were the least of her worries. Sucking in a sharp breath, she turned to find herself held immobile by a pair of glowing scarlet eyes.

Her heart slammed in her throat as the hanyou moved painfully into a crouch, baring his teeth in warning as she took a step back reflexively. For the first time she noted the deep lavender stripes that marked his cheeks and this close his elongated fangs looked pretty impressive. She shuddered as he lifted one hand, flexing his claws.

Dried blood caked his hands and Kagome willed herself to remain still. Any sudden movements would have him lunging at her, teeth and claws first. Even her miko energy would not save her from serious damage. He was too close and too quick. She'd seen his reflexes when he snatched the bread from her hand earlier that night.

Taking a shuddering breath, Kagome let the cell door close softly behind her. She was terrified but something inside her insisted that so was the growling hanyou. He wouldn't hurt her if she could convince him she was not a threat. Lowering her eyes in a show of submission, Kagome slowly sank to her knees. She didn't dare move any closer, she simply forced her body to relax and focused on projecting soothing rhythms in her aura.

Slowly the deep rumbling snarl coming from Inuyasha's throat lessened into a soft growl and Kagome almost smiled as she heard his nose begin sniffing. Then a plaintive whine caused her gaze to shoot to the hanyou in concern just as he collapsed against the ground. He tried to put up a brave front but it was obvious his body was not ready to meet his demands. Still, he remained watching her intently.

I wasn't easy but Kagome managed to give the transformed boy a reassuring smile. "Inuyasha I'm not going to hurt you."

He flinched at the sound of her voice and it was then that she noticed his ears were perking forward but one was torn and bloody. Another wave of sadness flooded Kagome and this time she felt the painful prickle of tears.

How can he stand to be in so much pain?

It was a question she would not ask. She would be content if he would let her help him. Though she wasn't exactly sure what she could do. There was nothing she could give him for the pain and even if she had medicine or herbs with her, she had no idea if they would work on a hanyou. Looking about the cell she spotted a bucket filled with water.

Keeping close to the cell door and giving Inuyasha his space, she took a closer look and almost breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that it was relatively clear. There was a ring of mold along the bottom of the bucket but for the most part it looked as if it was filled often enough. At least she could give him water and clean him up a little… if he let her get that close.

"Inuyasha…" she asked, hating the way he flinched again, "Are you thirsty? Do you want some water?"

Crimson orbs narrowed and the hanyou grit his teeth as he tried to lift himself enough to crawl forward but his arms wobbled before he could move and he fell to the ground once more. Kagome bit her lip in indecision, wondering if she should try and bring the water to him. His eyes flicked from her to the bucket and back again. Then he whined.

There was a lot of things Kagome could be called and 'sucker' was definitely one of them. She was taking to Inuyasha like she would a kicked puppy or a kitten caught in the rain. She was putting her sense of self-preservation on the back burner knowing full and well that all it would take was one slice from his claws and she'd be a goner. She was either really brave or really stupid. As she struggled to lug the heavy five-gallon bucket closer to the hanyou, she had to honestly wonder which one.

Inuyasha eyes followed her approach. He was growling softly again but it was lacking the vicious quality it had held when she first entered the cage. She brought the bucket as close as she could without sloshing water all over his head. Tentatively, she knelt down beside the large plastic container waiting to see how he would react to her closeness.

When he remained still, half propped on his side half on his stomach, Kagome wondered if she should try and help him sit up. But looking at his torso and back it was hard to find a spot that wasn't cut or bruised in which to hold him. She didn't want to hurt him and since he couldn't lean up and get the water himself she would have to bring the water to him. Kneeling up, Kagome scooped her hands into the cool liquid and brought her cupped palms down toward Inuyasha's mouth.

He darted forward and for a second Kagome's heart skipped a beat in fear but it quickly turned into something else when he greedily lapped up the water until his tongue was dragging along her palm. Ignoring the strange sensation caused by such an innocent action, she continued the process until Inuyasha turned his head away and whimpered what sounded oddly like "enough".

Feeling bolder and more secure that Inuyasha understood she did not intend to harm him, Kagome lightly smoothed his matted bangs away from his brow. She frowned, noting that his skin was burning up and damp with sweat. Then suddenly long tapered fingers closed around her wrist, the grip tight and bordering on being painful.

The scarlet eyes that looked up at her were wary and questioning. He was vulnerable and Kagome was quite surprised he'd allowed her to touch him when he was essentially weak. Covering his hand with her other, she offered him a small smile.

"It's okay Inuyasha."

"You shouldn't be here." He warned, thought his voice was distorted horribly with an ingrained rumbling that couldn't be described as anything other than a snarl.

It sent a shiver down Kagome's spine, thought whether in apprehension or something else she couldn't tell. It was too easy to lose herself in those eyes of his. The need to mother him prompted her to ease the dulled pain reflected in their depths and soothe away the suspicion he held for her kindness.

Gently, she tugged her wrist and the hanyou relinquished his biting grasp as she looked around helplessly for some kind of cloth that she could dampen and tend his wounds. As she expected there was nothing she felt comfortable using. The only things available were tattered remains of the shirt she remembered him wearing the first time she saw him. But the scraps of cloth lying off toward the corner were filthy and stained. The boy's pants were hardly in better condition and the legs were ripped in various places. She needed something clean.

Kagome looked down at the shirt she wore and blushed. She had donned the garment after her shower so she knew it would suffice better than the boy's clothes, not that she relished ripping up his clothes… or her own for that matter. But there were some sacrifices that had to be made for the greater good so she lifted the edge of her shirt and held it up to the hanyou.

"Can you cut this for me?"

Inuyasha's expression clouded in confusion. "Why?"

"So I can clean away some of this blood." She whispered. "You're wounds-"

"Are already staring to heal bitch. I'll be fine come morning." He growled, the distrust taking over as he tried to move away. But his exhausted body belied his bravado and he hissed as the movement jarred his bruised muscles.

Kagome wasn't sure what made her move closer, especially when another snarl erupted from the boy, but before her fear could caution her to think twice she scooted next to Inuyasha and lifted his head into her lap. For a moment he stilled, his body going rigid as if he was preparing for her to attack him in some way. But when she merely brushed her fingers through his hair gently, he slowly began to relax.

A smile curved Kagome lips as Inuyasha's eyes drooped closed. When her fingers bumped the base of his ear he whimpered softly, tucking his face into the material of her skirt. Giving into the impulse, she scratched the furry appendage carefully.

As her gaze skimmed over the many lacerations that covered his back, Kagome almost gasped as she realized that the hanyou was right. His wounds were already beginning to heal. A few of the more shallow cuts were closing over while some of the larger and deeper wounds were shrinking in size. It was common knowledge that a demon's healing abilities were extraordinary and Kagome wondered if that was why Inuyasha was forcing himself to remain transformed. Surely it would help him heal more quickly.

_So that's why he doesn't have the strength to move_…

The thought abruptly trailed off when Inuyasha cracked an eye open, giving her an exhausted glare. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I want to." She shrugged.

"But why? No one's ever-" his question ended in a gasp as he squeezed his eyes shut, whining softly.

Wishing she could take his pain away, Kagome willed back the tears that threatened to come while nearly bursting with the protective instincts filling her. "It never hurts to have a friend." She amended.

There was a moment of silence before the hanyou confessed, "I've never had one of those."

"Well you do now." Kagome vowed, beaming.

The only response she received was a muttered, "Keh."

* * *

Hours had passed since she left and he was still confused as ever.

Golden eyes stared listlessly at the ceiling as Inuyasha pondered the motives of the young woman who had sat by his side the entire night. But his thoughts kept going in circles and it didn't help that the weird scent she carried still hung heavily in the air.

She was an odd one, had had to give her that. She wasn't predictable like the guards and she didn't seem disgusted by him like most of the servants. He knew she was a stranger here, he'd never caught a trace of her scent before. If he had he would have remembered.

It was hard to describe what she smelled like. There was soap, the chemical undertone was unmistakable. There was some kind of flowers but it wasn't natural, and mixed in with that was something that was unique to her. That was the apart that threw him off.

He liked the way she smelled.

Being and inu-hanyou his nose was his lifeline. Like any dog, if they took away his sense of smell he was damn near helpless because there was so much that was revealed in someone's scent. Just with one sniff he would know if a person was afraid, sick, hurt, angry, happy, in heat… and the list could go on and on.

Yet at the same time, to inu-youkai scent was nothing more than a way of identifying someone. It was like placing a name with a face. There was nothing intimate or personal about it.

So why the hell was I as happy as a pup to bury my face in her lap, sniffing away?

Inuyasha blushed even thought there was no one present to eavesdrop on his thoughts. It was not only a guilty confession but also the simple truth. Her scent had intrigued him to the point of calming the demon inside of him.

And that was another thing he didn't understand. If it would have been anyone else he would have ripped them apart before they could get close enough to touch him. The demon in him didn't like to be petted and coddled, it preferred to maim and destroy anything it touched. He was still trying to figure out what happened last night that made things different.

He had wanted to hurt her. It had crossed his warped mind right along with the perverted desire to taste her blood while it was still warm and fresh from her body. The bitch was too trusting and it would have been so easy to gut her before she could open her mouth to scream. But something held him back, something that caused a fluttering deep in his stomach and set his heart pounding in his ears.

It wasn't conscious on his part, it was an instinctive reaction that just happened. His body had tightened and his senses had become seized by her presence. The energy that clung to her beneath the surface taunted his youki, teasing it with the threat of harm. Even her scent had made his head feel funny.

While Inuyasha couldn't grasp what exactly was happening, his youkai side seemed to understand perfectly. Suddenly the need to kill was replaced by the need to dominate. If he hadn't been injured he would have given into the impulse and forced her to submit, though how he would have gone about that was still a mystery.

None of the contrary feelings that had plagued him made any sense. Now that he was back to himself and the demon blood was sealed away, he was able to add a human perspective to what happened. But even looking at it logically did not explain why the silly bitch had gotten under his skin.

Still, he could feel his annoyance being lulled away as his humanity grasped onto the gentle way the girl had treated him. She had brought him food. He knew she didn't have to do it and she could have gotten them both in trouble, but she'd been nice and done it anyway. And then last night she came to see if he was all right. She even offered to be his friend… whatever that meant.

He couldn't stop the tiny smile that lit up his face.

She had thought he'd fallen asleep in her lap. He let her believe it so he could see what she would do. Would she turn on him? Would she leave? Instead, she surprised him by lifting his hand and using his claws to tear the material of her shirt. Then she tore a strip free and dipped it into the bucket of water, lightly dabbing at his injuries.

She stayed with him till morning and by the time she left his wounds were healed and the bruises almost faded. She wiped away as much of the blood as she could but there were still traces of it in his hair, along his arms and under his claws.

He reeked of it.

Inuyasha had almost told the girl not to bother since the guards were going to make him bathe in the morning anyway, but a selfish part of him liked the attention so he kept his mouth shut and pretended to sleep. It wasn't every day that he got to lay face first in the lap of a girl that smelled nice. He wasn't stupid enough to pass up a chance like that.

But the hanyou never did get any sleep. After the girl left his mind refused to let him rest as he tried to figure out what was going on. When that failed he tried to remember her name?

"Come on… it's something with a K." he sighed under his breath.

The sound of approaching footsteps disturbed him from wracking his brain and Inuyasha growled. He didn't need his nose to tell him who was coming. Only one person he knew walked with a limp and that was Neto. Sure enough, a moment later the guard came up to the bars of the hanyou's cage and smirked.

"Is the pooch ready for a bath?" The man snickered.

Inuyasha had to wonder if Neto liked to live dangerously or if he was just a simpleton with no common sense. The hanyou would have thought that nearly taking the idiot's leg off once might have earned him a little respect but apparently Neto had already forgotten why he walked with a limp. Inuyasha was itching to remind him.

To look at the guard it was easy to see why he was an easy target. He was tall with limbs that were too long and often a bit uncoordinated, thick glasses that proved he was blind as a bat without them, slumped posture that said he'd rather take orders than give them, and he had a pathetic habit of clutching at his handgun and flinching at the slightest unexpected movement.

Turning his eyes back to the ceiling, Inuyasha ignored the man.

"Hey Rover! I'm talking to you!"

It was a general rule of thumb that whenever he wanted to piss a guard off all he had to do was act like they didn't intimidate him. Of course they didn't, at least not since he was a pup. When he was a child he was terrified of the men that would rough him up and hurt him. But the older he became the more the urge to rebel settled in his soul. While it usually only made punishments worse it was still pretty amusing to piss them off by showing them that he wasn't afraid and never would be again.

However, every now and then he got the chance to take one of them out and when he did it was a good day.

Inuyasha continued to stare up at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head as Neto burst into his cell brandishing his gun. He almost laughed.

"It's bath time fleabag! Get up! Now!"

That was another thing that Inuyasha liked about the girl. She used his name. She didn't talk to him like he was dirt beneath her feet. She didn't call him stupid names or rub it in that he was uneducated. She treated him like a person instead of a mindless animal.

Maybe she could teach these stupid monkeys a thing or two.

This time Inuyasha did chuckle and it earned him a glare of pure hatred from the fuming guard.

"I said get up you fucking piece of shit!" Neto shouted, aiming his gun at the hanyou's head. When Inuyasha didn't even blink he kicked the boy in his side as hard as he could.

That did it. Before Neto could blink Inuyasha knocked the gun from the man's trembling hold and grabbed him by the throat. Pinning him to the ground he clenched his fist and slammed it into the guard's face. Baring his teeth he snarled, "Don't ever fucking kick me asshole!"

Neto panicked as his broken nose began to bleed. "Help! I'm being attacked! HELP!"

Almost instantly he picked up the sound of five sets of footsteps heading in their direction. Inuyasha was only given a minute to deliberate, kill or not kill.

It was a good thing for Neto that his human side was still in control. Giving the bastard one more punch that knocked the screaming fool unconscious, Inuyasha looked up just in time to see three guards lunge at him.

There was no fighting them off when one set the teaser to his chest. The volts of electricity shot through his body forcing his muscles to contract violently. His teeth clenched against the pain but he couldn't stop the tortured yelp that escaped him. They made sure he was stunned and disoriented before strapping a muzzle to his face and tightly cuffing his hands behind his back. Securing a leash around his throat and another that secured his hands to his waist, they led him from the cell.

Inuyasha struggled against his restraints but it was no use. He only succeeded in angering the guards further as they pushed and pulled him into one of three bathing chambers that lined the back wall on the far left side of the underground compartment.

The bathing chamber was covered floor to ceiling in white tile. Drains were spread about underfoot to prevent the room from flooding. Beside the door, lying in a large coiled pile, was an enormous hose. Inuyasha was stripped of his pant and shoved into the center of the room. He knew what was coming and he braced himself as much as he could when two guards to hold of the hose as the third tuned on the water source.

The impact of the water stung his skin like a thousand pins and needles as the force behind the steady stream nearly knocked him off his feet. There was no escaping the pounding water and it wasn't long until he was huddled in the corner whining from the sheer pressure.

The sadistic bastards loved to aim the hose right in his face. With his arms bound there was no way to protect himself. All he could do was struggle to keep his face turned as his body twisted and slipped on the wet tiles.

When it was over his muscles throbbed and his skin smarted. Even his ears hurt.

The guards laughed as they leashed Inuyasha and led him back to his cell. The muzzle was removed but the cuffs remained as he was confined. Feeling safe now that Inuyasha was secure behind the ward enforced bars, the guard holding a clean set of clothes placed them on the ground just outside the cell.

"If you want 'em bad enough come get 'em." He sneered and his buddies laughed.

Inuyasha watched the men walk away but even fantasies of tearing them to pieces wasn't easing the fury filling him. He strained against the wrist cuffs and after a few times he thought he felt them give. It would take a while but he could get the cuffs undone. He didn't like the idea of sticking his hand through the bars to get his clothes but the thought of that girl coming back and finding him naked and bound was even worse.

He really didn't need this shit.

Why the fuck can't everyone just leave me alone?

* * *

A.N. – Did I mention this is a dark fic? There will be more blood and gore later so prepare yourself. I'm not that great with writing action scenes so I hope they were satisfactory. That's about it I guess. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Proceeding as planed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Surprised? So am I.

In the blood

Ch. 5: Proceeding as Planed

By: Lara Winner

* * *

Patchouli.

A single scent that defined such things like darkness, mystery, and lust. It brought to mind an image of satin sheets and sweaty skin. The muggy air after heavy rain. Stone crypts in the ebony cloak of a cemetery at midnight…

The musky incense permeated the air in an invisible fog, thick and intoxicating.

Naraku studiously ignored the impact the fragrance had on his senses and suppressed a sigh. It was not often he ventured to the small occult shop owned by Tsubaki. After his arrival in Laundith the previous morning he had attended to the political purpose of his journey which now left him free to consult the spellcaster on the more pressing matter of mikos and subjugation tools.

Approaching the counter that ran along the far wall, Naraku couldn't stop the sardonic chuckle as he was greeted by a young girl in gothic apparel with the most horrible and unnatural shade of blue hair he'd ever had the misfortune to see. It took effort on his part but he managed to give the young woman before him a charming smile.

A pierced brow arched in question. "Can I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Tsubaki. She's expecting me." he replied with polite etiquette that was lost on the girl.

Dark lined eyes that resembled Egyptian artistry gave him a brazen once over. They were the color of deep red wine, and effect achieved by contacts since the impudent bitch was only human. There was no fear in the young girl's gaze, just appreciation and curiosity.

Her black painted lips curved up into a wicked grin. "She's in her office. It's up the stairs to your left."

Unwilling to waste another second with the pathetic human, he climbed the set of stairs indicated and stepped through the beaded curtain that separated Tsubaki's private office from the small occult shop. It was not a typical office by any means. Unlike most that consisted of a desk, file cabinets, bookshelves and proper lighting, Tsubaki's domain was exceedingly different.

In the center of the large room was a table covered with black cotton cloth. Instead of stacks of papers there were two decks of cards, and twin maroon velvet pouches. Along the walls were shelves of glass jars. The shapes, sizes and color of the glass differed but it was obvious they contained herbs, roots, animal appendages and questionable liquids. On a makeshift display were a collection of crystal balls on ornate stands, the colors and opacity varying. Just above the display was a wroth-iron wall mount equipped with hooks from which hung amulets, talismans and pendulums.

The incense was thick and candlelight flickered as the only source of lighting. There was a change in atmosphere inside the room. Unseen energy swirled about along with vibrations that only his hanyou senses could discern. Perhaps the spellcaster's taste in style was a bit cliché but it obviously got the job done.

The peacefulness that surrounded him could not soften Tsubaki's edge as the she snapped, "You've finally decided to grace me with your presence."

"Did I keep you waiting?" he asked snidely, taking a seat with out waiting for her invitation.

"Hardly."

Watching Tsubaki from across the table it was then that Naraku realized she had yet to open her eyes. For the most part she appeared to be deep in concentration with her wild white hair falling over the shoulders of her black robe. He wasn't sure he liked her dismissive composure.

"Come now. I do not have all day." He pressed. "Do you have the materials I need or must I find someone with more competence?"

Tsubaki merely smiled.

"Don not play games with me…" he warned.

The spellcaster's eyes opened slowly reflecting the candlelight with an ominous glow. Lifting her hand she uncurled her fingers revealing an odd jewel lying in the center of her palm. It was large and polished in a perfect round circle. It color was hard to define. If he did not know better he would assume it was rose quarts or amethyst. He leaned closer to get a better look at the stone in the dim lighting.

"What form of precious gem is it?" he inquired.

"This is not an ordinary jewel Naraku. It was formed by the blood of a miko named Midoriko. It absorbs, constantly withdrawing energy from any living thing it touches." She brought it closer. "Would you like to hold it?"

Naraku leaned back. "No thank you."

"First lesson is to never fear. Negativity will hinder the magic you wish to employ."

Tsubaki's implied insinuation hit its mark and Naraku held out his hand to accept the jewel. The moment the cool stone rolled onto his palm a vague pulling sensation tingled his flesh. Then abruptly it grew stronger going from strange to extremely uncomfortable and before he could think to react the stone began to glow brightly.

Alarmed, he tried to drop the jewel only to have it remain suffused to his skin, drawing off his youki. In the center of the stone the pale purple light began to shimmer with shadow. He watched in horrified amazement as more and more of the stone's inner brilliance faded until finally the light was as if it had never been and the once rosy violet jewel as black and opaque as obsidian.

As abruptly as it began the osmosis ceased and the jewel fell from Naraku's open palm hitting the table with a dull thunk and rolling a few inches. His anger simmered and the spider youkai in his blood made its power known as his ruby eyes threatened to bleed scarlet.

"What the fuck just happened Tsubaki?"

Ignoring his rage, she lifted the jewel and inspected it closely. Then her head dipped in an approving nod. "You have binded an impression your own youki in this jewel. It will heed your command."

"You did not warm me it would do that!"

Tsubaki laughed. "You wanted a spell correct? I have given you one. All you must do is get your little miko to hold the jewel and it will absorb her energy. Once that is done the jewel will contain the extent of her miko power and by a simple manipulation of the youki inside, you will have total control of how that energy is released."

Naraku sneered. "I do not appreciate being toyed with. You should have asked permission to withdraw my youki."

"Quit complaining. You have the tool you desired. What more do you want?"

Heated glares clashed across the table. Slowly her words began to seep into his rage. He had what he wanted now. He was in possession of just the thing he needed. Now the Onigu would rise and become the ruling tribe over the Southern Province. He would crush the Inutaki and the Tadema like useless flies.

To see the defeat in Sesshomaru Hamada's eyes when I strip his lands, position and pride from him in a public display of power…

The looming victory was so sweet he could almost taste it.

"Naraku…" Tsubaki warned, interrupting his growling elation, "there are a few minor conditions."

Eh?

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'conditions'?"

"You only have one opportunity to take the girl's power. Should the transfer of energy become disrupted the jewel will only be as powerful as the amount of energy you have taken. The spell is designed to extract her life force meaning the girl will not survive the transfer. Should the disruption happen before this crucial point then the child will have joint control over the jewel. Do you understand?"

"There is no need to worry. I will take every precaution to assure that the transfer of power will proceed unhindered." He insisted.

"And you should. The girl is more dangerous than you realize. If the spell is not completed then you will not have access to her energy without her physical presence." Tsubaki's malicious smile widened. "Since this jewel was created from a miko I'm not entirely sure what the girl's reaction will be when having contact with it. There is the possibility that it could cause a surge in her natural bio-rhythm causing her own energy to spike uncontrollably."

Naraku frowned. "What can I do to prevent this?"

"Cross your fingers ans hope that it doesn't happen."

"Tsubaki…"

The soft menacing tone of Naraku voice was fair warning that his patience was gone and further toying would only shorten the spellcaster's life span more than necessary. While not being the type of person to follow orders like an obedient servant, a slight pout set Tsubaki's lips as she got directly to the point.

"I tried to explain this to you over the phone Naraku. There is no spell that can control a miko's powers directly. For the duration of the transfer you will be powerless to tame her energy level. This is exactly why I suggested we spend a sufficient amount of time discussing all possible outcomes."

"I can not spare more time than I already have." Naraku insisted. "I have a press conference to attend in Avendall tomorrow morning and then I must return to Cathice by tomorrow afternoon. I want to deal with the girl as soon as I return. If you tell me all I need to know now I will double the ridiculous amount that I am paying you."

Tsubaki relented, "I can give you a warding spell that will contain all magical working to the designated space you've set aside for it but that is all. As I said, there is nothing I can do to insure the jewel's effectiveness."

Sensing that there was more crucial information the spellcaster was withholding Naraku asked, "And if her powers go awry what happens then?"

Tsubaki smiled nastily. "If you are lucky enough to survive the full brunt of her purifying energy then count your blessings. That would be a miracle in itself. Assuming that her powers do not fluctuate but the spell is disrupted none the less, then just as you control her energy she will control your youki."

"That is far from reassuring."

Tsubaki took pleasure in the uneasy expression on her companion's face. "This is merely 'what if'. The spell may proceed smoothly. It is impossible to tell until it is performed."

Silence fell between the pair and Naraku's eyes followed Tsubaki as she lifted the first maroon pouch beside her. She gave it one good shake then pulled the silk draw ribbon and emptied its contents onto the table. Multicolored stones engraved with odd gold lettering tumbled into the flat surface. She studied each piece carefully, her face remaining bank.

After another moment she smiled. "The runes offer a bit of advice. Prepare for upheaval and reconstruction. Search for what is lost but act not without forethought and careful silence. The wind carries betrayal."

Naraku brushed away her cryptic words with a confident wave of his hand. "Save your riddles. I've already got what I came for."

For a moment Tsubaki looked as if she would press the matter further. Then her gaze dropped to the assortment of stones and she shrugged, replying with a wry smile. "Of course Naraku."

* * *

After only three days Kagome's choice of dinner companionship was becoming habitual.

Acquiring food from the kitchens had become a breeze as of yesterday when the high strung chef's assistant, Jakotsu, had been more than kind and offered to find her something for supper. After chatting with the vivacious boy Kagome had left the encounter with an armful of food, his brief life story and a happy smile on her face.

The same had occurred today. The moment Jakotsu spotted Kagome in the doorway he beamed and began putting together enough food for three. She didn't tell him that she was sharing her food with anyone in particular but the boy's knowing smile said that he knew something she didn't.

Luck seemed to be on Kagome's side and she managed to get past the guards without drawing unwanted attention to herself. In the back of her mind a part of her questioned why she took such risks when it changed nothing. If she were caught feeding Inuyasha it would only serve to cause trouble for both of them. But her doubt was short lived when she approached Inuyasha's cage and his entire expression seemed to brighten. It melted her heart.

"Hi Inuyasha."

The hanyou grunted in response, his limbs unfolding from their lounged position as he moved toward her.

Kagome knew she could get used to this. It was the caretaker in her nature that felt it's most satisfied when she had something to care for. It was wrong and there were many reason why she shouldn't get attached to Inuyasha, but she couldn't find it in her heart to turn her back on the boy.

And it wasn't as if Inuyasha minded. He seemed to like the attention she gave him well enough.

Smiling, Kagome took her seat just outside the thick bars. Inuyasha came to her siting as close as he dared to the crackling wards all the while staring at the food with a ravenous glint in his eyes. When he began licking his lips in anticipation Kagome giggled.

"Somebody sure is hungry." She teased.

Inuyasha shifted impatiently. "Oi, hand it over already."

Kagome opened the first container. It looked like left over meat loaf. She wrinkled her nose and reached through the bars handing it to Inuyasha. He gave it an experimental sniff and then dug in fingers first.

It was safe to say the hanyou's table manners were non existent. He ate with his fingers and shoveled the food into his mouth at an ungodly pace. It was strange to see that kind of behavior coming from someone her age and yet it stood as a grim reminder of the kind of life Inuyasha led. It wasn't much of a life at all.

Kagome pushed the disturbing thought away as she divided the rest of the food. Moments later Inuyasha's portion was gone and a very content hanyou leaned back against the stone wall watching his female companion through the corner of his eye. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence that fell over the pair but Kagome felt compelled to say something.

"How is your hand Inuyasha?"

He lifted the indicated appendage and held it up for her inspection. Blisters marred the flesh of his hand from his palm all the way past his wrist. The red angry wounds were just beginning to scab over.

When she winced he shrugged. "Been worse."

It was hard to imagine worse than ward burns that his demon blood could not heal but Kagome knew without a doubt that he was being honest. She'd noticed the burns the previous evening and asked how he got them. He told her the guards made him put his hand through the bars to reach his clothing. When he relayed the tale he said it so casually, as if being left naked and prone in a humiliating position was normal. It boggled her mind that he didn't appear phased in the least.

"I wish I had something to put on it for you." she offered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm not a pussy. It'll heal."

Once again they fell silent and Kagome picked at her food until what little appetite she had diminished. Handing the rest of her share over to the hanyou she tried to start a conversation instead.

"I was talking to Jakotsu a little while ago. He said that Mr. Modegi is at his house in Laundith and that he's supposed to return tomorrow. I figured this wasn't Mr. Modegi's only house but I didn't know he has six throughout the southern province. I don't get it. What would one person need six different houses for? Its not like you can live in them all at one time."

Inuyasha blinked.

"That guy must have a lot of money." she sighed wistfully. "Jakotsu said that this mansion is the smallest one. He said they never have guests here so I must be special."

Inuyasha blinked again.

Kagome shook her head, "But I'm not special, just really lucky to be in the right place at the right time. Mr. Modegi is letting me stay here for a while and that's good because I have nowhere else to go…"

Kagome continued rambling. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, his dark brows drawing together in a curious frown. "How do you do that?" he asked, cutting her off mid sentence.

"Do what?"

"Talking on and on about nothing."

Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair as a wave of embarrassment crashed over her. "I… I'm sorry."

The hanyou's tone took on a disgruntled edge. "Whatcha sorry for?

"Well you just said that I talk too much so I was apologizing."

"Feh." He snorted, glaring. "If I had a problem with you running your mouth I woulda told you to shut up by now, silly bitch."

Bitch?

Kagome tried not to take it personally but the insult stung. She was only trying to be nice to him. He did he have to be nasty about it. If he didn't want her company then all he had to do was say so. If he didn't want her hanging around she wouldn't force him to put up with her. She wasn't starving for human interaction that badly.

On the heels of self-pity came a spark of anger. Considering everything she was doing for Inuyasha, he thought it was okay to act like an ungrateful jerk? Well he had better think again. Just because she was a softhearted person didn't mean that she put up with being treated like a doormat. Kagome had a backbone and when the need arose she was going to stand her ground.

The young miko met the hanyou's stare head on as her embarrassed blush quickly turned into an angry flush. "You know you don't have to be so mean. I don't call you rude names, do I?"

Once again Inuyasha blinked, dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You called me a bitch Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed trying to keep her exasperation under wraps.

"Oi, of course I did." He leaned closer sniffing the air and then smirked. "You're a girl. What else am I supposed to call you?"

Kagome was a bright child but it still took her a moment to piece together Inuyasha's logic. Then it hit her. He was calling her a bitch because she was female. It wasn't an insult. He was referring to her as if she were a female inu-youkai.

She wasn't quite sure what to make of that realization. In a way it was nice to think that he was beginning to accept her but in another way it made her wonder just how much Inuyasha knew of the outside world. It wasn't likely that anyone bothered to explain things to him. She wasn't an inu-youkai and to call her a bitch would be considered rude.

Still, it was an innocent misunderstanding and Kagome began to chuckle, her anger forgotten.

"What's so funny?" the hanyou snapped.

"Well you see Inuyasha, where I come from when you call a person a bitch it's an insult and you don't say that unless you're purposely being cruel." She explained.

He thought about what she said, staring off into the deep shadows that lined his cell. It was almost as if she could see the wheels in his head turning as he tucked away this new bit of information. But Kagome was surprised when suddenly his ears drooped and his shoulder slumped as a completely dejected look crossed his handsome face.

"I understand what you mean." He said softly. "Being a dog is always a bad thing."

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome's smile faded as she reached through the bars and placed her hand on his arm. Slowly his gaze lifted until his amber eyes locked with her own. His indifferent mask was crumbling and from behind the crude, apathetic shield Kagome found herself looking into the soul of frightened little boy. It was truly heartbreaking to see the toll years of physical and verbal abuse had taken on him.

Rubbing her thumb in soothing circles over the white cotton sleeve that separated their skin, Kagome searched for something to say. She had to do something, anything to take away the broken look on his face. She wasn't sure if it would help but she felt she had to let him know that she'd felt the same isolation too and she knew how much it hurt.

"I don't know about you but I happen to like dogs." When the hanyou's ears perked she continued with a small smile, "Besides, what do they know? They say we're freaks and that we don't belong but in the end they're only saying words. We're the ones that let those words get to us. I don't know, maybe I'm too optimistic but I believe that when you can't find a place to fit in then you make one."

Inuyasha looked away, his defenses beginning to rise once again as he huffed, "We? Like you have to worry about that fucked up shit. You're human, not a dog."

For a split second Kagome wondered if she should correct him. He didn't need to know. He wouldn't understand. But before she could stop herself she confessed, "I'm not human."

* * *

"Not human my ass!"

A soft growl of annoyance rumbled in Inuyasha throat as he got the last of his vulnerability under control. Pinning the girl with a hard glare, he sniffed the air taking in her scent and mentally dissecting it layer by layer.

It was then the he realized why her scent was so intriguing.

The girl was right, she wasn't human. He was a little concerned that he had failed to pick it up before but there was an unmistakable tang to her smell that he'd never come across before. Humans had one thick odor. Demons too. Hanyous were a little different but you could still detect an influx of both. But this girl was completely different. There was the faintest scent of humanity along with a trace of demon origin but she was not a hanyou. Neither scent was the dominant in her. Her base scent was something else all together.

"If you're not human then what are you?"

The girl looked down and swallowed hard. "A miko. Ever heard of it?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope."

"Well it's hard to explain. Its kind of like being in the body of a human but I have energy levels that can be a strong as a demon's."

Her explanation didn't help and Inuyasha had the feeling that she didn't know much else. Still curious he asked. "Is that why you do that weird shit with your aura?"

This time she blushed. "Uh.. well… sometimes it slips out. I don't mean for it to because it usually hurts people but sometimes I can't control it."

Inuyasha lit up with avid interest. "You can kill people with it?"

Now they were getting to the good stuff. Maybe this was something she could teach him to do. Then he could go around blasting everybody that pissed him off. No more getting his claws dirty. He could just look at them and… kaboom! It would be so fun.

The girl nodded but she seemed less enthusiastic about her ability for some reason. "Yeah. Demons have the worst reaction but it's strong enough to harm humans too. At least that's what I was told." She replied carefully and he could tell she was hiding something.

He made a mental note to wheedle it out of her later. Right now there were more important things to hound her about like… "Can you show me how to do it?"

The girl laughed at his childish eagerness and the sound echoed off the stone walls sending a funny little tingle down in the region of Inuyasha's stomach. He shifted uncomfortably and finally noticed that she was still resting her hand on his arm. It was weird. He didn't mind her touch. If he was really honest he didn't even mind the things she was making his body do, like the tingles and the shivers and…

Inuyasha blushed realizing that he wasn't paying a bit of attention to what she was saying.

"…understand why it happens or how it works. Its always there and when I don't pay attention it just comes naturally. I don't think I can teach you that. I think you have to have it."

"Feh. I could learn if I wanted." He bragged confidently.

The girl patted his arm in placatingly. "I'm sure you could."

"You don't believe me. You're just saying that to shut me up." he accused.

"Inuyasha, you wouldn't be the first person to try." She countered. "In case you're wondering, no it didn't work."

As Inuyasha watched his companion closely, her clear gray eyes clouded over and he wondered what it was she was thinking. Her soft features seemed sad when her eyes got all misty like that. He wasn't all that in-tune with people's feelings but he'd have to be a moron not to realize that something he said upset her.

What a fucking wuss.

She was too nice. Someone like her wouldn't last two seconds in his world of hatred and death. She came from the outside and she should have stayed there. He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to come to this hellhole. She could leave. She wasn't kept behind bars and chained up away from whatever was out there. He didn't understand why she kept coming back.

I sure as hell wouldn't.

If he were given the chance to be free he'd run. Run as far and as fast as his legs could carry him. He could imagine the wind in his hair. He could taste the wild scent of the forest. He'd dreamed about it so many times. Basking in the elation of freedom, he'd give into the instinctive urge and run until he couldn't bring himself to lift his feet another step. It would feel so good and so damn invigorating…

But the part that excited Inuyasha the most was facing the unknown. His extent of the "outside" was what little he could see from inside a fighting ring. His knowledge was minimal and possibilities were infinite. Half the thrill was not knowing what he would find once he stopped running.

Curiosity. That was another inu-youkai trait that he inherited. It was never good enough to know the basics. He liked explanations. He loved details. It was easy to catch on to how things worked if he asked the right questions. Or had the right person to ask.

The girl would know. She came from the outside.

"Hey." Inuyasha waved a clawed hand as close as he could to the girl's face to get her to snap out of her trance.

She started for a moment, then smiled. "Hmm?"

"Keh. Can I ask you somethin' without you laughing at me?"

She nodded causing a lock of her raven hair to fall over her shoulder. The strange urge to touch the fine strands and see if they were as soft as they looked came over the hanyou. Why, he didn't know. She was making him go weird. He was pretty certain it didn't help that her hand was still resting on his arm and her thumb was rubbing little circles again.

Inuyasha almost forgot what he was going to ask. Annoyed, he growled. "Where you're from… what's it like?

"You mean Laundith?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Well, I uh… don't know here to begin." Her expression turned sheepish. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." He grinned.

She obliged his request and it wasn't long before Inuyasha was caught up in the sound of her voice and the fascinating city she described. The conversation lasted long into the night but in the back of his mind Inuyasha could help notice that her hand remained on his arm the whole time.

……………………………

A.N. – Enjoy the tiny bit of sweetness because… Nope, I'm not saying anything.

A two quick side notes:

I know that Naraku is composed of many youkai but in this fic he is a spider hanyou. I'm simplifying for no particular reason, just because I felt like it and this is an AU fic so I can.

Also, there are four prominent tribes in the Southern Province. The Inutaki, Tadema, Onigu and Atreyu. They will all come into play so keep that in mind.

So… I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to have six done a.s.a.p. Until next time, adieu!


	6. Behind the smoke and mirrors

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em. 'Nuff said.

In the Blood

Ch. 6: Behind the Smoke and Mirrors

By: Lara Winner

* * *

Hues of gold and honey spilled the through the glass doors that led to the balcony casting the cream carpet in a warm glow. In the shafts of sunlight dust particles floated on the air currents in a dizzying dance as a soft breeze moved through the bedroom from the partially open balcony door. From beyond the distant cry of seagulls blended in perfect symmetry with the scent of salt water that was carried in the air. 

Kagome sighed.

Lazy days called for lazy measures. The warm sluggish weather rubbed off on Kagome's boredom and currently the young girl was lying on the bed, her head propped up by her folded arms as she watched the dust mites do their thing. Sadly, the swirling dots of white held her attention in captivity and the desire to rouse herself from its spell was non-existent.

If Kagome were to be completely truthful there were ways in which she could occupy her attention. She could take a bath, find the remote that accessed the nifty entertainment center concealed in the wall, wander aimlessly through the house for sheer amusement, or she could go pester Inuyasha. All were good ideas but all involved physical movement and at the moment the gumption to get her idle limbs moving was nowhere to be found.

She was quickly becoming spoiled. The life of a papered princess could suit her just fine and she'd have no objection if didn't have to get off her lazy bottom ever again. What a luxury it would be to have servants obey her every whim, no matter how obnoxious or petty. It would be nice to have that kind easy lifestyle where the only requirement she had was to give orders.

Granted here in Mr. Modegi's manor she was far from princess status. The servants practically ignored her, not that she minded really. She wouldn't know what to do if she had someone at her beck and call every second. It would be fun at first but she supposed it would get very, very boring once the novelty of it wore off.

Still even that would be better than her former accommodations in Laundith.

In her conversation with Inuyasha the night before Kagome tried to describe the big city. He was entranced by her descriptions and he asked question after question eager to appease his curiosity. But she fed him the candy-coated version. The need to know basics.

There was no reason to explain to Inuyasha that she was an orphan or that she had spent the last two years in a government funded containment facility for teens. She knew what if felt like to be confined to a strict schedule under constant supervision. It was like living in a prison.

Kagome changed the course of her musings before they could stray to the reason she had fled Laundith. It was enough to recall the lumpy, worn cots used in the orphanage. Comparing it to her current sleeping quarters made the four-post bed she was lying on the closest thing to nirvana that she'd ever experienced. Even dancing dust mites in the afternoon sunlight made sense when you entered heaven.

What didn't belong in Kagome's surreal moment was the soft rapping on the door that brought her crashing back to reality. She blinked and watched the door expectantly. After a lengthy pause another knock sounded, only this time it was more insistent.

Kagome sighed. "Come in!"

The door opened silently to reveal a pale young woman. Dresses in a maroon polo shirt and black slacks, the standard uniform worn by the housekeeping staff, the dark colors made the girl's skin appear white and nearly transparent. Her stringy white-blond hair and the large, dark eyes that seemed to take up most of her face only intensified the corpse like effect. The servant stepped into the room stopping just beyond the door.

Kagome waited for her to speak…

And waited…

Sitting up, Kagome offered the girl a warm smile. "Umm.. is there something you need?"

"Mr. Modegi wishes to have a word with you." the girl whispered, her voice as nondescript as her appearance.

"He wants to see me now?" Kagome asked dismayed at having to actually get out of the bed.

"Yes Miss."

Cool, to the point and no room for argument.

Kagome knew when to admit defeat. "All right I'm coming."

She climbed from the bed and followed the eerie girl from the room. As she walked Kagome noticed a hint of youki and realized that the girl was a youkai. It was not surprising and it should have been obvious with her coloring. Yet it was next to impossible to discern the breed of a youkai by their youki alone and Kagome was a bit hesitant to ask.

Uneasy vibes twisted Kagome's stomach into a tight knot. Perhaps she was an albino. But even albino youkai were not as ashen white as this girl. Something was out of place and no matter how she tried Kagome could not put her finger on it.

As they approached Mr. Modegi's study Kagome's curiosity took a different turn. There would be time ponder the odd youkai later, right now she was more interested in Mr. Modegi's summons. She had expected him to check up on her but he hadn't done so even though she'd been at the manor of nearly a week. So why check up on her now when he just returned from a business trip barely an hour ago? Maybe she was reading too much into it. Mr. Modegi was a strange man, that much she'd gathered in her short time at the manor.

Kagome almost retracted that thought as she spied the two armed security guards that stood at attention beside the study entrance. Maybe strange wasn't the proper description. Mr. Modegi was dangerous, something Kagome was only beginning to see now that she was close to handsome man. Her gut instincts never failed and taking one look and the semi-automatic weapons brandished by the guards an urgent voice inside her head warned her to get away.

_Get away to where? What was am I running from?_

Kagome shook it off with a self-derisive laugh.

The guard to the right turned his piercing glare to Kagome as if he heard the sarcastic sound. Not taking his eyes off of her he told the youkai servant, "State your purpose Kanna."

"The master sent for her." she said tonelessly, jerking her thumb over her shoulder toward Kagome.

The guard scowled. "Well don't keep him waiting. Get on with it already!"

With a nod the servant called Kanna opened the study door and motioned for Kagome to enter. From the doorway she said, "Sir I've brought Miss Kagome as you requested."

Naraku glanced up from the assorted papers that lined his desk. "Good. You may go." He dismissed the servant turning his attention back to his workload.

The soft click of the door closing ricocheted off the walls like a gunshot that was swallowed by the oppressive silence that filled the room. Kagome felt a bit awkward not knowing if she was supposed to have a seat in one of the two plush chairs that faced the ornate cherry wood desk or wait until she was told to be seated. Unsure she decided to remain where she stood, clasping her hands behind her back as she took in her surroundings.

The entire room was done in hues of brown and gray. The earthy tones reminded her of a cave. It didn't help that the windows were covered in heavy drapes that blocked out all natural lighting leaving three wall sconces and the twin lamps that sat on the edge of Mr. Modegi's desk to support illumination of the entire room.

For a study it was lavishly furnished. Besides the desk and chairs, an enormous bookshelf lined the wall behind Mr. Modegi's desk. It housed a variety of leather bound books that could have been encyclopedias for all Kagome knew. The remaining three walls were accentuated with a painting, and judging by their size and beauty she guessed that each piece cost a small fortune. Then there was a small liquor cabinet built into an alcove in the wall to her left. A singular ceiling light spilled its soft glow over the various glass alcohol decanters on display giving them an interesting sparkle.

The only word that came to Kagome's mind was pretentious. Somehow it was befitting of the man sitting a few feet away.

As if only now realizing that she was still standing, Mr. Modegi motioned to one of the chairs. "Have a seat."

Kagome complied, her anxiety increasing as he set his paperwork aside and granted her his undivided attention. "Umm…you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I requested your company, did I not?" Mr. Modegi replied seeming amused.

Kagome flushed with embarrassment.

"So tell me," he began conversationally, "are you fairing well? I trust the staff has not been too demanding."

Demanding? Considering they treat me as if I have the plague…

"Uh… actually I offered to help out several times and no one wants me around. They keep telling me to mind my own business and keep to myself."

"Really? That's not surprising. My staff has a high set of standards." Mr. Modegi replied.

His tone was mocking, there was no mistaking it this time. Kagome bristled.

"I'm sure I could do whatever chore they gave me. I'm not an imbecile." She snapped.

"And I did not say that you were Kagome. In fact I'm willing to make the assumption that you are a very clever and intelligent child. But my staff is quite capable of handling the distribution of tasks. If they do not require your assistance then do not take it personally."

Kagome didn't like Mr. Modegi's superior attitude but she liked his quiet reprimand even less. Her fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt nervously as she looked away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I do appreciate what you've done for me."

"I expected as much so there is no need to get sentimental about it." He waved away her gratitude and rose from his seat. Coming around from behind the rather large desk, he leaned against it casually standing uncomfortably close and towering over her.

Kagome couldn't tell if he had done it purposely but she felt as if he were trying to intimidate her with his presence.

If so, it was working.

Mr. Modegi was setting her up, beating around the bush before getting to the true purpose of this conversation. She was not disappointed, only caught off guard as he broached the topic without further preamble.

"I was informed that you have taken a liking to my dogs." He smirked. "They are quite impressive ne?"

"Yes they are."

"You did not strike me as a dog-lover. I would have pegged as a cat person."

Not sure what he was hinting at or how she should answer, Kagome played it safe. "I like all animals Mr. Modegi."

"Ahh, I'm sure you do. But perhaps you have a fancy for one of my dogs in particular?" It wasn't a question.

Kagome felt as if she were backed into a corner and part of her feared what she should say next. She dreaded to cause unnecessary trouble for Inuyasha but she was not stupid enough to lie. It was apparent that Guyo had related her visits with the hanyou to Mr. Modegi and to try and deny anything now would be redundant.

"You mean Inuyasha?" she offered bravely… or foolishly. She couldn't tell.

"Indeed." He cast her a shrewd look. "You are on a first name basis?"

She shrugged. "It's one of the few things he's said to me."

"How much information has he divulge to you?"

Warning bells sounded in Kagome's head. "Nothing really. Mostly he asks questions."

"About?" he pressed with unnerving interest.

Kagome floundered for a reasonable reply. "I don't know… just stuff like where I'm from and what its like. You know, stuff like that."

Mr. Modegi sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. "It wise not to fill his head with ridiculous notions."

"Why not? He doesn't know anything about the world around us. What's ridiculous is how you keep him locked away from everything." Kagome pointed out indignantly.

"And with good reason. Inuyasha is uncontrollable. Do not let his bark fool you girl. He bite is far worse. Its is sad to have to say this but he can not be trusted. You would do well to remember that."

"No you're wrong." She insisted.

"Idealism in its purest form…" he chuckled mockingly. "Child you know nothing of the hanyou. He's not above biting the hand that feeds him."

It was safe to say she was not keeping secrets from Mr. Modegi. Apparently the guards had noticed that she was smuggling food to Inuyasha. It was her fault for underestimating their perceptiveness. She could only hope that her actions would not land Inuyasha or herself in serious trouble.

Despite her apprehension Kagome kept a brave face. "I still think you're wrong."

Reaching into the pocket of his designer slacks, Mr. Modegi brought forth a gemstone that sat in the center of his palm. The jet back stone was a stark contrast to his pale skin and Kagome gasped softly as she realized that it circulated it's own youki.

He held it out for her inspection commenting, "Take this rare jewel as example. At first glance it appears quite harmless. But look closer and you see there is more here than meets the eye. Hidden layers that reside under the surface can be dangerous. Regarding Inuyasha the same is true. What you see on the outside is only a sleeping dog. The extent of what he truly is resides in his demonic heritage."

"You mean when his youki takes control?" Kagome queried, unable to look away from the entrancing jewel.

The cruel smirk returned. "Something like that."

She wanted to disagree and argue her point if need be, but the jewel that he held was working some sort of strange magic over her. She felt it pulling at her conscious and cajoling her to touch it. It was almost like a soft whisper in her mind, one that lured her into the forbidden and urged her to succumb to temptation. A distant part of her awareness was alarmed that her body was not obeying her will. Despite the instinctive warning she could not force herself to look away.

Even Mr. Modegi's voice faded away into nothingness as her hand moved of its own accord and reached out for the mesmerizing jewel. Youki flared the second the cool stone touched her skin causing her own power to surge forth. Yet instead of dissipating as it connected with the violet energy seeping out from her soul, the youki began to consume it.

Kagome watched in growing horror as the stone's youki began to absorb into her skin. Like a spreading wildfire, the thick black energy rushed through her veins seeking the source of her power. She knew the moment it reached its goal. She felt it deep inside and it exploded in a wave of agony that took her breath away.

Black and purple blended into a swirling vortex as both energies fed off the other. Kagome could see it clearly in her mind as the invasion of foreign youki sent her to her knees with a choked cry. The friction developing sent a backlash of pain flooding through her small form and as the youkai sucked in more and more of her unusual energy it was taking a physical toll on her body.

The jewel's incessant pulling was wearing her thin. Through the painful haze that clouded rational thought she struggled to fight back. It required more focus then she could muster but she managed to take hold and jerk her energy back. It was a like a vicious game of tug-of-war as she frantically tried to end the torture. But with each second that passed she was growing that much weaker.

I'm going to die…

Panic made Kagome hold on tighter.

I'm going to die…

Desperate, she pulled as hard as she could.

Then she saw it.

Beneath the youki was a rose thread. It hummed and quivered anchoring the jewel to her soul. It was taping her life force and draining her dry. Maybe if she could cut the chord then it would stop? It was worth a shot.

Kagome lifted a hand to her chest where the rose thread disappeared into her body. Pulling one last time against the jewel, she sent as much miko energy toward the thread as she could.

For a moment time stopped, the pain receded and all Kagome could do was hope her feeble attempt was enough. The thread was fragile and unprotected and as her power connected with the rose chord it lost it's resistance and began to go slack.

Kagome watched as the chord fell away and dissolved into the air.

But her small victory was short lived as the jewel's pull came to an abrupt stop. Like metal to a magnet, the youkai attached itself to her power, entwining both intricately and inseparably before in the blink of an eye the grayish-violet energy was sucked back into the jewel. The effect was soul shattering for Kagome as the very foundations of her power split in two.

With her heart she heard the horrible ripping sound.

There was no way to brace herself for the white-hot agony that lit fire to her blood as her power divided.

Is this what it feels like to die?

For Kagome there was no answer, only oblivion as the world around her ceased to be in the onslaught of darkness.

* * *

It was easy. 

Almost too easy.

Naraku frowned at the young girl lying in a crumpled heap on his floor. Dispassionately he nudged her arm with the toe his shoe. The limp appendage lolled lifelessly.

With a satisfied sigh he leaned down and retrieved the jewel from where it landed on the thick carpet. His fingertips tingled from the charged energy churning violently inside the jewel. It was quite beautiful. Pale violet snaked along deeper shades of gray in a dance for dominance that gave the stone a smoky quality. The power was there waiting to be tapped.

For Naraku, this moment was a monumental victory. After years of plotting and patiently waiting for the Onigu's ranks to grow in numbers, he was finally standing at the threshold of his dreams.

In his hands he held the power to destroy youkai without the pageantry of civilized warfare. It would be a virtual blitzkrieg upon the unsuspecting masses. Never before had anyone taken the initiative to use a miko's powers so extensively, be it demon or human. And Naraku felt it was time to put the civilized illusion aside and make good on the threat of mass destruction that he now had the power to manifest.

That he was willing to commit genocide was not lost upon the spider hanyou, nor was the fact that millions of innocents would die. His only justification for carrying through with a scheme so completely heartless was that in the end the southern province, the northern territory, even the entire world would become a much better place once fashioned to his liking. And as long as opposition was at a minimum then the chance of survival for the individual was that much greater.

It was a tyrannical move but it was also going to be quite effective.

Smiling at the direction of his thoughts, Naraku spoke to the seemingly empty room. "Things are going according to plan. I am a genius, am I not Kanna?"

"Of course Sir." Came the soft reply that was barely louder than a whisper and seeping in from all directions. Beside Naraku the still air came to life as a form materialized out of the nothingness. Once solidified, Kanna nodded in acknowledgment to her master and waited for his orders.

"Inform Kagura that I wish to speak with her immediately and make sure that my wife does not keep me waiting."

"Yes Sir."

"And one more thing." he motioned to the lifeless body lying at his feet, "Get rid of it."

"How?" Kanna asked softly.

"Bury it, burn it, cut it up into little pieces, I don't care. Just get it out of my sight."

Kanna nodded. "Yes Sir."

* * *

A.N. – After weeks of struggling with my muse I finally have the next chapter done. I was torn on where to end the scene above since this is only half of the original content that I had wanted to put in this chapter. But I feel if I try to put anymore not only will it run far too long, but it might take away from the dramatic effect of what is about to happen… nope I'm not saying anything. That would give it away. 

Yes you did read right. Naraku referred to Kagura as his wife.

I apologize for this chapter being shorter than previous ones. The next chapter will probably run short also but as I explained before, it was too much to fit in one chapter.

Um… yeah… so that's about it. Lets hope that Lucy (my muse) wants to cooperate for the next chapter. Until next time, thanks for reading!


	7. Degrees of black

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em. 'Nuff said. 

In the Blood

Ch. 7: Degrees of Black

By: Lara Winner

* * *

There was an unusual bustle of activity in the kennel and Inuyasha listened to the shuffling feet and murmuring voices in the distance as he lounged in his cage, eyes closed and ears alert. The unyielding straw poked his skin through the cotton material of his shirt but he didn't bother changing his position. It wouldn't do much good. It was uncomfortable no matter how he twisted himself around.

_Although having a nice, warm lap to rest my head on wouldn't be so bad._

Inuyasha growled softly at the thought as his musings once again started down 'that' direction.

Damn that pushy bitch.

He was getting soft. That stupid girl was making him think about her all the time. Not that there was much else to think about but it was getting annoying every time he caught himself trying to remember her scent by memory. So she smelled better than anything he could recall having smelled before. Why did that make her so fucking special?

Because the girl equaled food, plain and simple.

The hanyou's stomach rumbled as if to confirm that it agreed with his estimation. When the girl showed up she always brought something interesting to eat. Why she went out of her way to do it he was taking guesses at, but as long as she kept doing it he wasn't going to complain.

, he reasoned to himself with pride at his clever thinking. 

But long ago Inuyasha had learned to expect the worst. If he thought the pain couldn't hurt anymore then someone would find a way to make him bleed a little more. Just when he thought fighting couldn't get any harder he was forced to take on someone faster and stronger. And when someone was nice to him it meant they wanted something.

He was stupid if he thought the bitch was going to stay. She didn't belong here and chances were she'd leave soon. Then he wouldn't get anymore food, no more soft lap to rest his head in, nobody to give a damn if he was thirsty when he couldn't get to the water himself… All those little things that were dangerous because they only hid her true motives.

It wasn't natural for someone to be that nice. It was almost scary. So he wracked his brain trying to think of what he had that she could possibly want.

Did she have money placed on his fighting ability?

No. If she had money she would dress like the master.

Maybe she was playing along with the guards just to fuck with his head?

No. The guards didn't seem to like her very much either.

Was she trying to get him in trouble?

No. She'd have told on him already.

Or was she an honest and kind person?

No. She was hiding something.

And so back and forth the ball bounced as it always did when he began wondering about the girl.

She was a mystery, he had to give her that. Whatever it was she was hiding she probably thought he didn't notice. But he could tell. She was as see through as the barred door that kept him imprisoned.

And she was bound to come soon with more food. Once again the hanyou's stomach rumbled as if urging the girl to hurry and arrive.

* * *

In the hall beyond the study, three figures stood over the miko's body wondering what to do next. To body's left stood a portly guard in his mid-forties. Beads of sweat trickled down his round face as he scratched at the shiny bald spot at the back of his head. Beside him was a second guard, this one tall and thin. The younger man kept his hands stuffed deep into his pockets as his expression betrayed his unease. Opposite them was the final member of the trio, a nondescript female youkai with a blank expression.

"So… watchya wanna do with her?" asked the first man.

"Master Naraku wants the body disposed of." Kana replied relaying the order given to her.

"Right." He squatted down to get a closer look at the dead girl. "Pretty little thing isn't she?"

The observation went without comment by his companions.

"Uh, any ideas?"

Kana shrugged.

The man thought for a moment, scratching his head again. Suddenly he brightened. "I got it. I'll bring her to the doghouse and use her for chow."

While his comrade paled, Kana nodded in approval. "Good. Master will be pleased."

Finally the younger man spoke up. "Come on Ray. Lets get this over with."

"Yeah in a minute." He kept his attention on the girl running a pudgy hand over her bare arm. "What a waste…" A lecherous grin curled his lips as his hand strayed over the girl's chest.

"Ugh! You're getting off on a corpse. That's sick!"

Reluctantly he withdrew his hand and said, "She doesn't have to be breathing so long as she's got all the important parts."

"You're a fucking weirdo!"

"Settle down Charlie. No need to get bent out of shape. She wasn't complaining." Ray laughed thinking his joke was funny as Charlie turned an unbecoming shade of green.

Having fulfilled the order given, Kana walked away leaving the humans to figure out on their own that the girl was still very much alive.

* * *

In degrees of black consciousness returned to Kagome.

Deep within the dismal, inky depths of oblivion her muddled senses awoke to the darkness and wallowed in confusion as fleeting notions of thought came and went from incoherent directions. Images, too abstract to identify, danced across the back of her eyelids, teasing her to remember something more than the comforting void. But around the edges her abyss was shrinking and growing brighter in hues of silver and gray.

Kagome's first taste of reality was the tingling that fluttered along her skin. It was no more than the barest hint of sensation but it bled into her numbness and like an incurable infection forcing her to heed its presence. Thus began the domino effect destroying Kagome's precious sleep as one by one her senses sparked to life feeding her faulty impressions she could not translate.

It was a few long moments of mental flailing, trying to grasp onto any thing that made the least bit of sense. She felt weighed down, as if her head was filled with murky water that distorted her thoughts. It was not a pleasant feeling and despite her confusion Kagome panicked.

Her heart began to pound in an erratic rhythm that sent adrenaline rushing through her veins like liquid mercury. It was a jolt to her system, one that threw Kagome from the haze that obscured her ability to focus and right into a state of full sensory overload.

Pins and needles pricked her limbs, gliding across her flesh in a patternless dance. In its wake a dull throbbing took hold of her muscles accentuating her weakened condition. Her stomach turned violently as the scent of mildew and old sweat filled her nose. She tried to swallow against the gag reflex but her throat was parched and scratchy. Something kept jarring her body and the movement only caused the pounding of her heart to echo inside her skull with the force of a sledgehammer that intensified to pure agony as she finally recognized the sound of voices.

"…rid of her."

"You heard what Kanna said."

"So what do we do with her?"

"Feed her to Taki. When he's done there won't even be bones left to bury."

The sound was coming from above Kagome and as the words and their meaning registered she realized that she was being carried. Carried to where she wasn't sure and before she could focus on summoning the strength to open her eyes and see, the moaning of rusty metal that came from a cell door's corroded hinges told her more than she wanted to know.

Kagome understood what guard had said, they were going to "feed" her to one for their creatures. She didn't want to die but the pain and disorientation left her feeling apathetic. The ground rushed to meet her and Kagome whimpered in pain as the guard dropped her onto the filthy straw that covered the packed earth of the cell floor. A low snarl, deep and menacing came from the right and Kagome forced her eyes open as she feebly attempted to edge away from the frightening sound.

Teeth.

Claws.

Blood red eyes.

Raw fear, unlike anything Kagome had ever felt before, welled up in her throat nearly choking her. To say the beast watching her from across the cell was large was an understatement. Even crouched down on all fours the ceiling of the cell was scraping its back. Shaggy gray fur, clumped with dirt and knotted, stood out at odd angles but it was not enough to hide the youkai's malnourished appearance. There was no reason in it's eyes, only insane hunger.

Kagome backed away from the mad animal until she reached the wall. The snarl coming from the youkai grew deeper as it moved toward her. Its lips curled back revealing pink gums and six-inch incisors that snapped together with a hollow thunk. Saliva dripped from the inu-youkai's jowls, glistening in the dim lighting.

Kagome searched about frantically for a way to escape but there was none. There was no way she could make it to the cell door without getting within biting reach of the creature and even if she could reach the door the two armed guards were watching with cruel anticipation to make sure the job was done. Yet she was still desperate enough to try if only her arms and legs would cooperate but she was too weak.

Tears born of fear, anger and overwhelming frustration stung her eyes. She didn't want to die this way. She wasn't ready. The inu-youkai felt differently and with a last snap of its jaws it lunged toward her, teeth first. Kagome froze, terrified.

One moment there was hot dog breath close enough to brush her neck and the next a brief flash of violet that sent the creature rearing back with a yelp as it pawed at its snout. The scent of singed fur permeated the small space as the guard's chuckles rang in her ears. Frantically she tried to summon more energy but it was a futile attempt. What little miko power she retained was temporarily exhausted.

It was wrong move on Kagome's part. The youkai turned on her in a fury. With nowhere to run, all she could do was curl up and squeeze her eyes shut as the maddened animal went in for the kill. Its teeth pierced her flesh like a warm knife through butter.

Kagome screamed.

* * *

It was time for Naraku to try you his new weapon.

The door to study swung open and the wind youkai, the woman he'd been forced to marry and the most painful thorn in his side, walked brazenly into the room. One dark brow arched curiously as Kagura pinned him with her ruby stare.

"Yo. You sent for me?"

He rolled the jewel around his palm absently. "Yes love."

Kagura frowned, as the endearment did not go unnoticed. "Are you all right?" Hesitantly she stepped closer.

"Never better."

While his smile did not reach his eyes it did alight his gaze with a cruel sparkle. He was enjoying this. As the first test of his power it was only fitting that he bestow the honor on his lovely bride. While a wise man kept his enemy close, only a masochist married her. The harpy deserved a horrible death and then some but he was content to liberate himself from her money grubbing clutches once and for all.

Kagura tapped her ornate fan against her thigh as she suspiciously contemplated her husband's malicious nature. She was not a fool and as expected she sensed that something was amiss. Her cleverness on provoked Naraku to resent her more.

So he smiled, flashing her his pearly whites.

Kagura gave a dry laugh. "I take it your plan was a success?"

"Of course. Would you like to see the finished product?" he reached out his hand and opened his palm exposing the mystic jewel to her inspection.

"Hmm…" She remained unimpressed. "Somehow I was expecting bigger."

"Then allow me to give you a personal demonstration."

Naraku focused his will on the jewel as Tsubaki had instructed and let his desires flow into the charged gem. He could feel the subdued power gathering to do his bidding. The stone itself seemed to hum with the force of it.

Yet nothing more happened.

"It glows." The wind witch mocked. "An impressive demonstration, I must admit."

Naraku reveled in the pure hatred that filled him at Kagura's scathing tone and let it absorb into the jewel turning the lucent stone an inky black.

, he willed the jewel. 

But for all of his concentration the stone remained charged yet dormant in his palm.

"Why…?" even as he asked Tsubaki's warning echoed through his head scorning his expectations.

But could that happen? He had done everything as directed by Tsubaki herself. The spell had taken. The glowing jewel was ample proof, as was the dead girl being disposed of.

"Not have access to her energy without her physical presence…."

"Shit!" he cursed vehemently. Struggling to maintain his cool he called out to the nothing youkai confident that she would come when bid. "Kana!"

For a single moment all was still. Then the air shifted, becoming thick and substantial. Out the vast empty space the pale youkai began to emerge, ever poised and wrapped in a cloak of apathy. "Yes Sir?" she asked.

"The girl, what did you do with her?"

The nothing youkai answered with care. "I had her brought to the kennel for termination and disposal."

"Termination? She was still alive?"

"Yes."

"Fuck!" he hissed, turning to Kana with the fire of hell burning in his eyes. "Listen to me carefully Kana. Retrieve the girl and bring her to me at once. I need her alive. If she dies I will personally send you back to the nothingness you came from. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

The youkai faded away back into the air as she had appeared. Kagura watched the entire exchange with an amused smirk. "Well, isn't this interesting."

"Leave me Kagura." Naraku sighed, struggling to maintain the fragile hold on his temper. When Kagura made no move to obey he reached out and grasped her by the throat. With a string of curses he backed her to the door, opened it and pushed her out into the hall. "I gave you an order. Do not make me repeat myself."

The only sound that accompanied his outburst was the slamming of the study door.

* * *

Inuyasha smelled the miko the moment she entered his underground hell. Amidst the stench and decay that surrounded him her scent was like a sweet breeze. It drifted on the air, light and effervescent bringing the faintest hint if a smile to his lips.

His ears perked forward waiting to hear her footsteps approach. But the easy footfalls he had grown accustomed too the last few days never came. That wasn't right… Slowly his golden eyes opened as he strained to hear something.

A whimper, so soft that it was almost drowned out by incessant snarling, made the hairs on the back of Inuyasha's neck stand on end. He sniffed the air again to judge the girl's proximity and growled in anger as he recognized the tang of fear and the sickly odor of death that had interwoven itself into her unique scent.

"What the fuck?" he muttered as he moved closer to the cage door, his ears trained forward and listening intently. What was the girl smelling half dead for? When she'd left him last she'd smelled perfectly healthy. He shouldn't care one way or the other. What happened to the dumb bitch wasn't his problem. But he was part human and his human heart wanted to help the girl like she had helped him.

A loud yelp echoed down the long corridors and Inuyasha stiffened just as a bloodcurdling scream filled the tense air. It was her voice, that much he knew and for some reason it made his hold on his humanity slip. Rational thought teetered precariously, threatening to fall into the recesses of his mind as the edges of his vision turned red.

There was no time wonder why he was reacting so strongly or why the need to find the girl was making his youki rise. It really didn't matter why when he drew in another deep breath the thick scent of her blood washed over him. As more screams carried down the halls he knew he had to find her.

There was only one way out of the hanyou's cage and he'd tried it enough times to remember exactly how painful it was. Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath and braced himself for the white-hot burning as he slipped his hands through the bars. His very skin felt on fire as he tried to unfastened the latch. The pain coursed through his trembling hands and his grip on the lock slipped.

He'd almost had it, just a little more…

Inuyasha bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood and whined unable to keep silent as his flesh blistered and began to peel away. Abruptly the girl's cries fell silent and determination drove him to push harder. Finally the latch pulled free and the barred door swung open.

Clutching his burned wrists to his chest, Inuyasha ignored the pain and took off down the corridor at a dead run. He followed his nose and the scent of blood that hung low like a fog. With every step he took the hold he kept on his control grew shakier and the rage that fueled his youki grew stronger. It was then he noticed the two guards arguing.

"Damn it Ray! Why didn't you to make sure the Boss wanted her dead!"

"Well how was I supposed to know he'd change his fucking mind! I was just following orders."

"Yeah well if she's dies you're on your own. I'm ain't getting my balls busted for this shit."

In a blur of white Inuyasha rounded the corner sparing but a glance to take in the scene before him. Two guards stood just outside of the cage caught in a glaring match and oblivious to the hanyou barely three yards away. The short stocky fellow grumbled incessantly as the taller lanky man held the lifeless body of a young girl in his arms. But what made Inuyasha's gut twist were the crimson stains that covered the girl's clothing and steadily dripped onto the ground.

Blood.

Sweet, intoxicating and fresh from the source.

Inuyasha's vision was clouded by a red haze as his humanity regressed allowing his powerful youki to take control. The horror and compassion brought forth by his human nature neutralized into an apathetic curiosity as the righteous anger that shadowed his heart succumbed to a senseless rage that unleashed an inner cruelty long since ingrained into his psyche.

He stalked his prey with his eyes, not moving a muscle or even daring to breathe. Slowly, soundlessly, he prepared to make his move.

The guards never saw him coming.

In a blur of movement too fast for the average human eye to discern, Inuyasha dashed down the corridor catching the squabbling men unawares. He reached the short fat one first and with a well-aimed swipe of his talons, split the man's balding head down the middle.

There was a second of shocked silence from the skinny man. He blinked and blinked again snapping out of his stupor as the round face of his partner oozed a seam of scarlet down the center before shifting sickeningly and falling apart gushing blood and brain matter everywhere. A horrified scream choked in the guard's throat at the gruesome sight before him and he dropped the girl he held onto the floor preparing to make a run for safety.

The guard was panicked and didn't stop to see where the white blur that had attacked had gone. All he knew was that it was behind him somewhere and he needed to flee. Inuyasha used the man's terror to his advantage and gave him a three step head start before effortlessly catching the man by the back of the neck and jerking him backward, pinning him to the wall.

The transformed hanyou felt much like the cat that caught the canary as he savored the fact that his prey was alive and duly afraid. The man blubbered and pleaded shamelessly but the only reaction his antics received was a smirk full of feral delight. The furry white triangles atop Inuyasha's head to flicked back and forth and his nose wrinkled as the sharp odor of urine and human waste filled his nose.

He could almost taste the guard's fear and he reveled in it.

The demon driving Inuyasha wanted to play with his squirming toy but there was no time. He noticed the man reach for the gun holstered at his hip and only grew more enraged. Years of abuse teased the edges of his thoughts and like a cornered animal he lashed out with a snarl sinking his bloody claws into the man's throat and jerked downward effectively gutting him and spilling his entrails.

The corpse fell from Inuyasha's slack grasp and hit the packed earth with a wet plop. He was satisfied with carnage he'd created but it was far from done. There was one more still alive and he could hear her lungs rattle with every shallow breath she took.

The hanyou sank to his knees beside the girl. His youki flared feeding off of her weakened state and those contrary instincts that Inuyasha could not fathom stirred, staying his hand from finishing her off. A territorial growl rose in his chest and burst forth as the scent of multiple males assailed his sensitive nose emanating from the girl's body. It agitated his youki to no end but even worse was the unsettling way the bitch reeked of death.

It wasn't right. The sweet tang of her blood was supposed to smell inviting, not ill with impending decay. It completely ruined the allure of her wounded body. The bitch served him no purpose if she was dead.

The fact that the bleeding bite marks were not his didn't sit well with his youki either. His fingers twitched with the urge to gouge the offensive markings out of her skin.

And Inuyasha would have done it but the soft click of a gun's safety being removed made him pause, swivel his ears and look to his right. Only a few yards away and blocking the only escape from the corridor were more guards, one in particular aiming a firearm designed for tranquilizer darts. They had the advantage. It was too late.

A loud bang ricocheted off the walls as the tranquilizer gun was fired. The hanyou's reflexes were good but not quite good enough to dodge moving bullets, still he tried throwing himself to the side but the bullet-like dart hit its mark impacting with his shoulder. He snarled in pain but even more so in rejection to the numbness that was beginning to seep from his left shoulder and into the rest of his body with every beat of his heart. The concentrated drugs took effect immediately. He tried to fight the effects but even his demon blood was susceptible to the mixture of undiluted morphine and novocain.

Like a puppet with cut strings, slowly Inuyasha slumped to the ground. His mind raced frantically warning of the impending punishment for the mutilated corpses that lay beside him. But oddly he felt no trepidation. It was as if his mind was somewhere else and he was only observing his own thoughts. But even that feeling didn't last and within a matter of second he succumbed to the drugs that rendered him unconscious.

* * *

A.N. – So how was that for an over-dramatic chapter? That was why I decided to make two chapters out of the original rough draft. Thank you for being patient, I know that was an evil cliffy I left you with last time and it seems that this chapter was hardly much better.

I do not know if you can mix novocain and morphine without having a fatal reaction so don't try it home, or in hospital, or anywhere esle you might come across the stuff. Okay.

I did warn readers form the beginning that this was a dark fic. Gore, violence and even grotesque/perverted behavior will occur so if you have a weak stomach or are offended easily then you are reading this at your own discretion. I don't want to get penalized by FFN because it upsets some little kid. The rating is R for a reason.

Other than that... uh, yeah that's it. Until next time, thanks for reading!


	8. Turning of the Wheel

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYahsa. I just pretend I do.

In the Blood

Ch. 8 : Turning of the Wheel

By: Lara Winner

* * *

Kagura found it rather ironic how these situations seemed to fall into her lap. Forever she was doing the dirty work of others or- as seemed to be the case of late- following their asinine orders. It was not in her nature to obey but unfortunately it always came down to a matter of leverage and she was the one outmatched. 

In all fairness she felt she deserved the right to complain. Why did she have to be the one to bend? The one to conform? When was it her turn to say no?

For Kagura, the future looked to be as bleak as her past.

Born into a very wealthy family in the Northern Province, Kagura had grown up under the ever-critical eye of her father, Zinan Sato, and all knew he was not a man of to be trifled with. Head of the Ogii Crime Syndicate and leader of the Underground Trade, he expected nothing but absolute subjugation of those around him. That included his wife and daughter.

But Kagura was cursed with her father's willfulness and mile long stubborn streak. Even as a small child she understood the history of her father's livelihood. With a strain on the bartering market between the North and South, stolen goods could fetch a pretty price when smuggled across the border and sold on the black market. Seeing the potential, several traders with access to manufacturer warehouses began the operation of selling these confiscated goods.

Thus the birth of the Underground Trade.

However as the economy of Southern province dwindled, the North grew by leaps and bounds. Before long the South's dealers were forced to submit and the so-called trade had become nothing more than a sales ring governed by the traders of the North.

In a bloody gang war that lasted the better part of a decade, Kagura's father fought his way to the top and became a legend in his own right. Zinan was the one to bring about order creating a functioning organization of crime leaders. They called themselves the Ogii.

It was a necessary move. With the officials of both provinces hot on the trail of the stolen goods being sold, the syndicate needed to unite. There was no longer room for power plays or petty rivalries. If the market was to survive then it needed to work as one. With her father expecting no less his vision became a reality.

But with power came responsibility and her father's lie with his wealth. There was no time for him to concern himself with his family so he ruled them all with an iron fist, having no patience for any problems that arose.

It had been ingrained into Kagura since birth that she was to obey Zinan. Any form of rebellion would result in punishment. And he was quite creative with his punishments.

At six years old he had a servant dip her feet in honey and forced her to stand in an ant mound because she had embarrassed him by throwing a tantrum while in the presence of one of his acquaintances. At eleven he ordered to have her flogged to remind her never to use her wind blades without his permission. And on her eighteenth birthday he had inflicted the worst punishment of all. Disapproving of her romantic involvement with one of his underlings, Zinan gave her to Naraku Modegi in exchange for protection and aid from the Onigu.

It was a promising move for both the Ogii and the Onigu. With profit shares that funded the Onigu's rise to power and military reinforcements to ensure that smuggled items arrived safely across the Northern Border, everyone was satisfied with the outcome of the union.

While her father maintained the arranged marriage political motive only, Kagura knew the truth. He bartered her to a stranger to prove that he once again had the final say over how she lived her life. She was nothing more than an object he handed over to the highest bidder. Never mind where her heart lie. Her feelings had never mattered.

But what could she do? When Zinan put his mind to something it was going to get done come hell or high water. She had even resorted to a risky escape by trying to runaway a week before the wedding ceremony. All her foolishness accomplished was armed security surrounding her twenty-four hours a day to ensure that she remained quiet and submissive at all times.

And if Kagura held any illusions that her marriage would offer freedom she was sadly mistaken. Her current chore was only a manifestation of exactly how low she was willing to stoop for the sake of self-preservation.

Water splashed softly as the young woman wrung the saturated washcloth over the porcelain basin, disturbing the subdued quiet that filled the lavish guest room. Her charge lay on the bed, unmoving. The faint, labored breaths that rattled in the child's lungs were the only testament that the little miko was still alive. The pasty gray tone of the girl's flesh gave Kagura a feeling of unease.

By all accounts the girl should have been dead. It was sheer will, and perhaps a great deal of unnatural energy, that kept the miko hovering on the edge of eternal sleep for the past three nights. That her pompous bastard of a husband wanted the girl looked after was, in Kagura's opinion, ridiculous but even so she couldn't really bring herself to care.

The veterinarian had done an impeccable job of closing the miko's wounds. Long claw-marks drew from the girl's breast bone down to her waist. Her left shoulder bore deep punctures from the inu-youkai's teeth. The stitching was a bit clumsy and looked as if it would leave nasty scars but the veterinarian had assured Naraku that the abrasions would heal. He then compiled a list of herbs to be crushed into a poultice and slaved onto the wounds before being carefully bound. Enjoying the snub immensely Naraku had appointed her as the freak of nature's sick nurse.

She loathed her chore, there was no doubt about that. But as she sat on mattress's edge cleaning away the infection drawn out by the poultice that caked the young girl's stitched skin, Kagura had a moment to think, plot and take stock of the gift that had inadvertently been placed right in her lap.

The miko was young and naïve. Caught in the predicament she now found herself in she would need someone to lend a guiding hand. Kagura was willing to be the girl's personal messiah if it meant eventually having the girl gone along with her strange powers.

But first things first, Kagura needed to gain the young miko's trust. It wouldn't be hard, she surmised. As long as she was the one to nurse the freak back to health then it was only natural she would be the one the freak would trust over anyone else. Once she gained the girl's trust she would help her escape. The girl would want to leave and she would be more than happy to see her go. Not only would she get her first decent nights sleep since the girl's arrival but having the girl disappear would be suitable revenge against her husband.

A cold smile spread slowly across Kagura's face as she carefully spread the pungent herbal poultice over the miko's wounds. She even began to hum a cryptically cheerful tune as she secured the bandages back in place. Then she reached into the pocket of her gray, designer pantsuit and produces two white pills. She set the painkillers on the night table beside a glass of water.

Satisfied with her handiwork, Kagura retrieved the wet cloth and the basin of water before preparing to exit the guestroom. She stopped as she reached the door glancing once more over her shoulder.

"Don't die on me kid. Without you I can't get even."

* * *

Morning dawned, wet and rainy. The sky remained dreary all through the early hours only to darken into a turbulent sea of dark gray clouds near mid-day. The rapid succession of water droplets pounded against the windows adding to the depressing atmosphere of the District Council building, or rather the office of Sesshomaru Hamada. 

From nine stories up the inu-youkai watched the rain fall with a stoic expression. He caught sight of his own reflection due to the meager light refracting off the glass window and the face that stared back at him remained fixed in a picture of impassive ice. Feeling as tired and apathetic as his countenance suggested he shifted his gaze to the view below.

The city of Neom, or at least several blocks of it, stretched out before him but its usual vibrancy was muted in shades of gray and sheets of falling rain. Still the city's streets thrived with activity despite the ornery weather. Amidst the sea of umbrellas was the occasional folded news paper or brief case as business men and women hurried about trying in vain to remain dry.

He almost cracked a bitter smile to himself at their useless attempts. The city was the second largest in the Southern Province located right on the banks of the Isadarre River and with it's overpopulation of people combined with being below sea level it was a virtual fish bowl when the rains set in. By night fall the streets would be heavy flooded due to incompetent drainage systems. And in the morning a new stack of petitions would be on his desk demanding that as the Commissioner of Public Transportation he contact the proper people to resolve to problem post haste.

Of course to fix the drainage system and the roads would require sufficient funds. With the economy facing its worst deficit in over thirty-five years, there simply was not enough money to go around. And if the rain did not cease soon, tomorrow would only bring a new round of headaches for his staff and himself.

Just beyond the window a streak of lightening lit up the rolling storm clouds in defiance to his musings. Not for the first time he had to wonder if he was sane for wanting to make a career in politics.

It was not an easy job, not by any means. The state of the Southern Province was dismal at best and it was obvious to him that a change was needed. But his ideals and plans for a better future fell on deaf ears when he presented them to his fellow politicians. And why? Because it was not in the best interests of their bank accounts.

It was the fashion of the times and at moments like this Sesshomaru felt the overwhelming desire to break the monotony.

Maybe start a revolution.

A nice thought but an impossible one all the same, he conceded sadly and turned away from the window. Those people, the ones too preoccupied with their cell-phones, designer clothes, trendy vehicles to care for much else beyond their little scope of the world, were a great disappointment. It was worse than watching ants in an ant farm. At least the ants were productive.

He abandoned that train of thought for one that he could personally see to himself. Right now he desperately needed caffeine to ward off the impending migraine beating a torturous rhythm at his temples. As Sesshomaru walked past the cherry wood desk stacked with official documents he considered paging his personal assistant Lorna and have her fetch the coffee for him but just as quickly decided against it. He felt the need to leave the confines of his office and the short walk to the ninth floor's break room would have to suffice.

The door had barely closed behind him when Lorna addressed him in her typically brisk manner. "Mr. Hamada I've taken the liberty to book you a flight to Laundith for eight o'clock Friday morning. Also a message was left for you by Councilman Vorgio. He expressed his understanding at the delay due the weather and said that commercial flights out of both Nigri and Telesk Zir have also been postponed. The commission meeting has been rescheduled for three o'clock Friday. Sufficient transportation will be waiting for you at the Laundith airport to take you to the City council building."

The middle-aged woman met his poker face unflinchingly. It was why he favored her as his personal assistant. Lorna was ever the professional. She could hold herself with integrity and all the while face down any challenge presented her way. She was one of the few that had earned his respect.

Sesshomaru acknowledged the woman with a curt nod. "Reschedule any previous appointments I have for Friday and place a call to Jobbi at the courthouse. Tell him I need a faxed copy of the deposition filed last month regarding the recent budget cut to the Department of Transportation. I have need of that as part of my presentation to the Council tomorrow."

"Last minute decision?" Lorna asked as she readjusted her reading glasses and began flipping through the rolodex on her desk for the specified number. As she tilted her head the florescent light caught the sliver streaks in her ebony hair that were only a shade lighter than the coal gray of her prim dress suit.

"Yes." He replied starting through the small waiting area and toward the elevators. Over his shoulder he added, "And hold all calls for the rest of the afternoon. Unless it is an emergency I do not wish to be disturbed when I return."

"Yes Sir."

Turning his attention to the coffee he so desperately needed, Sesshomaru continued on with a purposeful stride by passing the elevators and the emergency stairwell. He did not spare a single glance to the small cluster of cubicles to his right nor did he care to eavesdrop on the snippets of conversation caught by his youkai hearing. Among his co-workers he was the epitome of all they achieved. Confident, determined, dedicated and looking as if he had stepped right out of an add in a fashion magazine.

In truth, they were the least of his concerns and Sesshomaru saw no reason to fraternize with the inanity of their nine to five lives.

The scent of fresh brewed coffee filled the inu-youkai's nose and it was with an internal sigh of relief he entered the small kitchenette. On the far side of the room beside the microwave was the coffee station. He poured a cup from the glass pot and took a liberal sip of the scalding black liquid. He nearly closed his eyes in a display of pleasure but the telltale scent of lilac perfume kept his features schooled into their impassive mask just as the female walked into the room.

The young woman started in surprise, then smiled. "Hello Sesshomaru."

"Abi." He nodded.

"Seems we had the same idea in mind. Refuel with a little caffeine. Of course with a dreary day like today it takes all the help you can get to stay energetic."

"That is a human ailment I assure you." Sesshomaru took another liberal sip of his coffee, his curiosity peaked. "Why are you here? I recall that your vacation time does not expire for another two days."

The young woman added a generous amount of sugar to her coffee as she flipped her ebony tresses over her shoulder in a saucy manner. She peered at him over her shoulder giving him a tolerant look. "Someone has to stuff envelopes if we hope to get the campaign advertisements in the mail by the end of the week. Not to mention it is raining and I was going insane cooped up in the house with Rin. I thought it best to do something constructive."

Sesshomaru offered a bland smile. "Which really means that Izayoi requested you lend a helping hand, right?"

It was apparent from the simple red T-shirt and blue jeans Abi wore that her arrival at the office was a last minute decision. It didn't take elementary to add together the rest of the pieces of the puzzle to get the full picture.

"Well it's not as if I had a reason to tell Aunt Iza no. Suikotsou was called in to the ER this morning with an emergency ….. and you know how he is, once he's there he's not coming home anytime soon. Vacation or not, he's a doctor through and through. And Rin was practically bouncing off of the walls so I brought her along. I figure I can get my daughter to use some of that boundless energy to start putting together the packets for the Inutaki convention next week."

"Child labor is Illegal Abi." He teased, or as close to teasing as an inu-youkai of his stature could.

Abi's violet eyes sparkled with wry amusement as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Tell that to your Stepmother."

"I suppose I will have to rescue Rin myself." While his tone suggested he found the prospect a tedious one, it was belied by the faintest quirk of his lips.

"She'll survive. I wouldn't want you to break a claw or anything. I mean Gods forbid you mingle with us mere humans, Your Highness." She quipped. Then, knowing his acute hearing would easily discern her low tone, she mumbled under her breath, "Ha. Highness my ass."

Not just anyone could belittle Sesshomaru in such a way and live to soak in the glory. If it had been anyone else to act so disrespectfully they would be out of a job, if not disposed of never to be found, but Abi Komado was not only a personal friend, she was also extended family. They had grown up side by side and to expect anything less of the smart-mouthed young woman would be doing her an injustice.

"I see Suikotsou has yet to teach you your place you insolent female." He retorted knowing it was childish yet enjoying the verbal sparring none-the-less.

"Watch it pretty-boy! You better not get my husband's head full of that antiquated nonsense. I'd hate to have to kill him. He's such a cutie, don't you think?"

He finished his coffee in one swallow and followed Abi from the kitchenette giving her a dirty look. "Forgive me if I am unable to properly assess your husband's attractiveness. He is lacking certain endowments that would normally capture my attention." For added measure he growled, "And do not refer to me as a pretty-boy! I resent that immeasurably."

Abi was prepared to retort but the comeback was cut off by a loud, excited cry.

"Uncle Sessh!"

The child ran full speed and launched herself at the inu-youkai with absolute confidence that he would catch her before she hit the ground. He didn't disappoint her. Scooping up the seven-year-old, he settled her against his hip. Rin beamed giving him a sunny smile complete with two missing teeth.

Abi gave her daughter a scolding look. "Where are your manners Rin? I've told you repeatedly not to throw yourself at people and you're too old for anyone to be holding you. Come on get down."

The little girl continued to smile, unconcerned. "Sorry Mama." Sesshomaru set her on the ground and she settled for taking his hand instead, tugging insistently to get his undivided attention. "Uncle Sessh Rin's been helping out all day and she put all the papers together like momma told her to. You want to come see?'

Sesshomaru allowed the child to lead him to the conference room, a small indulgence for the little girl and one of many he'd spoiled her with in her short years, as her innocent prattle continued. But as they walked suddenly his youki tingled in warning, the tiny hairs rising on the back of his neck. Intuition, a sixth sense allotted to his canine forbearers, pricked his awareness and he knew with cold certainty before his cell phone even began to ring that something had gone terribly wrong.

He answered and the familiar voice of his public advisor, clipped with tension, greeted him. "Mr. Hamada thank the gods I've reached you!"

"Jaken what is the problem?"

"There's been a terrorist attack Sir. A bombing in Laundith at the city council building. They say several city blocks have been affected by the blast. A vote was in session and the council building was crowded with people…"

Shesshomaru froze mid-step and for a moment the inu-youkai was stunned speechless.

"Mr. Hamada? Mr. Hamada are you there?"

"Yes… yes… this is most distressing news." He managed to say as he freed his hand from little Rin's grasp and rubbed his closed eyes, the beginnings of a migraine starting inside his skull. Thoughts whirling in multiple directions he asked, "How long ago did this happen?"

"Within the hour Sir. The chief of police was inside the building as were several province representatives…" the worried voice paused, "and so was Ryuousekki Eto, leader if the Tadema tribe with several of his high ranking nobles. So far the massive size of the blast does not bode well for the chance of survivors and the Tadema Tribe is in a furious uproar."

"I see." Sesshomaru replied, a cold knot of dread forming in his stomach. "This a very precarious position we are now in. Are there any ideas of who may be behind this attack?"

"Not as of yet. As soon as this has time to sink in something will surface." Jaken replied. "But Sir, if Ryuousekki is dead and the Tadema elect an unstable leader they could go on a rampage and war may very well begin. And being the leader of the Inutaki, it is you they will try to take down first."

It didn't need to be said that as Ryuousekki Eto's rival suspicion would fall his way as soon as the ashes cleared. Sesshomaru sighed. "We'll not get ahead of ourselves. I will begin making preparations to arrive in Laundith tonight. I want immediate updates as conditions change. With any luck Ryuousekki has survived."

Not waiting for a response, he flipped the phone closed and only then became aware of the concerned gazes directed his way. It was Abi that voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"Sessh you've gone white as a corpse. What's happened?"

He looked around at his employees, all being members of the Inutaki, then turned his cold gaze on Abi as he said grimly, "Gather everyone for an emergency staff meeting in the conference room. It seems there has been an attack on the province government and we may find ourselves inadvertently in the middle of the crossfire."

* * *

It was dark. 

No light penetrated the narrow holding cell. The soft echo of steadily dripping water came from somewhere beyond the cement walls. Dampness seeped in from the cracks and chilled the stale air causing the lone occupant of the cramped space to shiver.

They called it the isolation room. It was where they put the uncontrollable hanyou's when the bloodlust came upon them. It wasn't really a room though; it was actually an old cistern long since abandoned in the favor of running and sanitized city water. There were several on the vast grounds of the estate marking where long ago individual houses had dotted the coast.

This particular cistern was the smallest, Inuyasha knew that for a fact, for at some point in time over the last fifteen years he'd occupied all of them.

Time lost all meaning in the oppressive darkness and he wasn't sure how many days had passed since he'd been tossed down into the makeshift oubliette. He would guess several at least, considering his recent wounds were almost healed and his body no longer ached as if acid had replaced the blood in his veins and set about dissolving him from the inside out.

When he'd awoken, the last dregs of the sedative wearing off, the guards that had apprehended him had been quite violent. They'd secured him with a binding spell and rendered him completely immobile. Then they'd set to beating him and they were very creative using everything from a metal pipe to a red hot fire poker.

But it wasn't the pain that made Inuyasha wince at the memory. Pain in its own twisted way had become a comfort for him. No it wasn't pain that had broken him. It was the utter helplessness at not being able to defend himself.

There was nothing worse then having his body betray him, to remain limp and unresponsive no matter how much he struggled against it. The need to fight, to maim and to kill had played its song and he wanted to move to its macabre rhythm. He could still smell the blood on his skin and in his hair. He had wanted more.

But now, after so long in the dark with no food or water, he had only the cold to keep him company. The bastards had even taken his clothing away leaving him naked as a babe in his little black hole. He needed noise, something more than the sound of his own breathing or the distant dripping water. He wanted to smell something other than mildewed dirt and his own dried blood.

Inuyasha's teeth chattered as another shiver gripped his body.

He supposed he was about to get the reprieve he desperately wanted. For a few long moments he felt the changes begin in his body, the cold changing from uncomfortable to downright painful, the acrid scent of the enclosed space dulling, the dripping water falling silent as his claws retracted, his ears shifted, the gold of his eyes bled to a soft violet and his silver locks turned as black as the darkness that surrounded him.

A disgusted grimace crossed his face as he remained sprawled on the rough floor, his cheek beginning to sting. Aches and pains began to form through his human body as it lacked the youki to dampen trivial sensation. He felt weak, his thirst becoming unbearable. Hunger gnawed at his stomach and if he had the strength to move he would have curled up into himself but even that was sapped from him as his youki faded for the length of the night.

His bitter chuckle echoed in the pitch black, only it sounded more like a hoarse gasp with his voice raw from disuse. Actually there was only one thing he hated more than a binding spell and that was being human.

Another chill raced up his spine and his body took to shivering again. He wondered if he was going to die this time. He'd never been human while in isolation and they could leave him down here for days yet. With a sense of detachment he thought about dying and couldn't say that this time he felt any compulsion to fight it. He just didn't have it in him. His stomach lurched as a particularly vicious cramp made gag. He didn't have food in him either.

For the first time since Inuyasha hit the cement face first the reason he'd broken the rules came to him. That human girl who brought him food, this was all her fault. Funny, he'd forgotten about her till now. He tried to remember why he'd wanted out of his cage. Something about her scent… but his brain was so fuzzy the details were escaping him.

He figured it couldn't be that important if he couldn't remember. And yet, there was something else. He did remember her blood. Even human, the scent of it was in his head. Had he gone after her when his youki took over? Probably. He was really good at killing things. For a moment he felt something, guilt maybe, but as quick as it came it was gone as he shivered once more, teeth chattering in darkness.

And so the misery continued, everything becoming more intense as he stopped thinking and let the pain carry him away in a familiar haze. He stayed that way until metal grated above his head too loudly and then the beam of flashlights shined into the darkness making his eyes shut in protest to their glare.

Several pairs of rough hands hoisted Inuyasha up and as he glanced into the faces of the guards he realized that death might not come for him tonight after all. He winced.

"Fuck me…"

* * *

It wasn't often Naraku willingly entered the underground kennel. He was usually too busy to do so and that was why he paid his guards the atrocious amount of money that he did to keep the youkai for him. It was also why this particular estate was allowed no visitors and why he rarely took up residence at his ocean side mansion. 

However, tonight was an exception to his routine and he watched with an amused sparkle in his ruby eyes as three guards approached dragging the human boy behind them. It was moments like this when Naraku was tempted to call the boy by his given name, Arashi. Simple curiosity prompted him to see if the boy remembered anything about his childhood for it was known that a hanyou's memory was far superior to that of a human's, even at a younger age. But he refrained seeing as the boy was hardly in any shape to remember anything.

Upon his command the guards had groomed, fed and clothed Inuyasha and now they hauled him into his cage. Naraku stopped them from closing the barred door, entering behind them. They dropped Inuyasha unceremoniously and he motioned for them to exit the cage, dismissing the guards without sparing them a glance.

An eerie, almost fond smile graced Naraku's lips as the weak boy groaned and lifted his head pinning his owner with an indignant glare. Hardly intimidating but most certainly brash, that was why Inuyasha was his favorite pet. After so many years in the ring the inu-hanyou still had that fire in his heart that remained untamed.

"I didn't want to be disturbed sir." Inuyasha sneered weakly, "I was just beginning to enjoy the peace and quiet."

Naraku laughed. "And I should give a damn, why…?"

The boy gave a slight shrug. "Because you like me."

"Is that what you believe? You are a sound financial investment that has made me quite wealthy, not to mention an expendable asset, nothing more. I can replace you Inuyasha. You would do well not to forget that." He admonished with deceptive mildness.

"Whatever you say sir."

Amused, he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps I am too lenient with you Inuyasha. You did kill two of my loyal guards." His ruby eyes narrowed in displeasure, "I do not appreciate that. Do you know how hard it is to find decent help these days?"

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to give a damn?"

In the span of a heartbeat Naraku crossed the cage and grabbed the boy by his ebony hair, lifting him to his feet. There was a pained gasp Inuyasha couldn't stifle in his human form as he forced their eyes to meet. The fear was there, deep in those violet pools, along with a weary sense of resignation as the boy submitted with a frustrated sigh and dropped his gaze.

"Your defiance amuses me Inuyasha but do not dare to mock me. I know what you fear most. I can make it a reality. Now heed my orders carefully. If you kill anything without my permission I will bind you in a way that can not be undone. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He shoved the boy to the floor once more and set to straightening his suit sleeves. In an offhand manner he added, "I was also informed that you've been having a visitor. A young woman, am I correct?'

When Inuyasha said nothing he continued casually, "It is only natural you would want her attention. She was a pretty little thing ne?"

Naraku cast Inuyasha a pointed look and the boy nodded warily.

"A shame you butchered her." he lied with practiced ease, watching to see how the boy's temporary human nature would react to such news. He was mildly disappointed when Inuyasha remained staring off into space as though his words had no effect.

Losing interest in his pet, Naraku turned to go. "I'm leaving for Laundith within the hour. I trust you to be on your best behavior Inuyasha. I will not hesitate to make an example out of you." _Like I did with Ryuousekki…_ Over his shoulder he issued one last command. "No more visitors Inuyasha. I won't have you… distracted."

* * *

A.N. – Ahhh… yeah so it's only been a three year hiatus for this fic but I've been inspired again and I'm tweaking the plot and taking it in a slightly altered direction. Forgive me for abandoning this fic. Lately I've had the itch to write and I admit I've missed the fan fiction circuit. 

You'll probably want to reread the fic from the beginning and hopefully I should have the next chapter up before too long. Now I need to go grovel to my muses…

Thanks for reading.


	9. Keep your enemies closer

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. If those rights belonged to me Kagome would be one happy girl…

In the Blood

By: Lara Winner

Chapter 9: Keep Your Enemies Closer

* * *

The Unified Tribe Council's meeting chamber was a large assembly room that currently vibrated with the clamor of upraised voices. The main floor was cluttered with desks partitioned off from the ground level dais where members of the council were allowed to speak. To the left was another platform where the council leader and his cabinet presided over the meetings.

From his desk on the main floor, Sesshomaru Hamada observed the raging debate apathetically.

It was the usual song and dance. The council meetings were barely civilized with members of different tribes yelling, cursing and even threatening bodily harm when issues did not turn in their favor. Such as this moment for instance.

Two nobles, a hanyou from the Tadema tribe and a youkai from the Atreyu, were in the middle of a heated debate over financial issues. It was no secret the Atreyu favored the idea of assistance from the Northern Province while the Tadema were sticklers for keeping both provinces completely independent.

What started out as an intelligent petition by both sides quickly turned into a name-calling fiasco that was more befitting a childish temper tantrum than a session of politics. The leader of the council, Neyerri Bromati of the Atreyu Tribe, and her appointed cabinet were trying in vain to bring order to the chaos as one by one more tribal nobles jumped into the fray.

Sesshomaru was hard pressed not to leave right then and there. Why was he the only one to see that this method was not getting anyone anywhere?

He supposed it was the way the system was designed. In order to have a political voice you must first register as a member of one of the tribes. There were no restrictions or racial specifications to become a member, just an annual fee that many of the province's poor could not afford. The fact that little over half the province's population fell into the "poor" category was a bit too convenient for the elite tribal nobility in his opinion.

As the leader of the Inutaki Tribe and Commissioner of Public Transportation for the entire Southern Province, Sesshomaru was most certainly one of the elite. But for all his wealth, political standing and personal influence, he was still unable to set change into motion.

Many of his fellow nobles considered him too liberal in his views.

A government for the people?

Ludicrous.

Distribute the power more evenly amongst the lower classes?

Preposterous.

And don't get them started on his ideas to stabilize the economy by reducing taxes, increasing the hourly wage for laborers and pay cuts for the filthy rich. He'd already sent three of them to the hospital with chest pains.

Sometimes he understood their ethics. This is the way things had been done for centuries and tradition was something valued. But times changed and the aristocracy needed to adapt also or there would be a civil war very soon and he did not relish being on the receiving end of a bullet… or a bomb.

He would have thought the attack on Laundith's city council was a relevant example of his growing concerns. It had been eight days since the bombing and still no leads as to whom may be responsible. Over twelve hundred people were killed, including nine nobles of the Tadema Tribe and tribe leader Ryousekki Eto.

It was another reason tensions were high and tempers easily sparked. Had things gone according to plan and his flight not been canceled due to weather conditions, he would have been in a meeting in the city council building. He and several other politicians would also be dead at this very moment.

It was a sobering thought and one that made him all the more determined to make the nobility see that the people were getting desperate and dangerous. It was why he felt he would make a fine leader for the council.

A paperweight nearly missing his head brought Sesshomaru back to the present and sparked his own anger. Shouting was immature but throwing things was absolutely ridiculous. Maybe getting rid of a few of them wouldn't be a bad idea.

Sesshomaru stood, the stiffness of the action evidence of his ire, and lifted the edge of his desk letting it drop to the floor. The loud crack echoed through the large hall, his voice booming louder then all the rest as he bellowed, "ENOUGH!"

Startled quiet met his command as the entire room fell deathly still. His tone had left no room for argument. While often quiet and observant, even at his most docile there was no denying the magnetism of his presence or the authority of his aura. The were few who underestimated the level of his power.

"Perhaps we should convene the next council meeting in a daycare if you insist on acting so childish! I have been in the company of toddlers better behaved than the lot of you!" he admonished coldly.

Under the intensity of his gaze most had the presence of mind to look contrite. But there were a handful that seemed indignant at having been reprimanded. Still none made a sound of protest as they moved to straighten the mess created.

Council leader Bromati gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Mr. Hamada." However the smile faded into a frown and her brown eyes narrowed as she addressed the assembly, "We will resume this discussion next session. Before I adjourn this meeting I want all submissions concerning potential candidates for leadership position of the Tadema Tribe. While I understand Ryousekki's death was most unfortunate Mr. Imayn is only a temporary stand in."

Once again a murmur rose among the nobles as they spoke amongst themselves. After a short time the council meeting was officially disbanded and as Sesshomaru collected his documents and replaced them in his briefcase, a shadow fell over him and he stiffened placing the scent.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Modegi?" he said rather disdainfully without bothering to look up.

Naraku ignored the subtle insult and folded his arms negligently. When he spoke his tone was oddly conversational. "This was hardly a productive meeting, wouldn't you say?"

Sesshomaru's shoulder lifted in a slight shrug. "When is it ever when dealing with these simpletons?"

"So true."

Snapping his briefcase closed, Sesshomaru finally raised his gaze and regarded the spider hanyou shrewdly. "I find it unlikely you've sought me out for idle chit chat. What is your purpose Naraku?"

"Suspicious as ever," Naraku chuckled snidely, "though I suppose someone with your position and wealth can never drop their guard completely. Leaves your back open for a knife."

"Is that a threat?" he asked softly.

"Observation, my friend. Nothing more."

However Sesshomaru was not pacified. Naraku Modegi was no friend. He was a mystery, shady at best and someone he would not trust no matter what the situation. And if the calculating gleam in the dark haired man's ruby eyes was anything to go by then the feeling was mutual.

Then Naraku smiled blandly. "At least we both agree the council's decorum is in desperate need improvement. The best way to begin would be with a strong leader to replace Mrs. Bromati in the coming election."

Now they were getting to the heart of the conversation.

His golden eyes flashed. "And you believe you are the best _hanyou_ for the position." There was no mistaking his scorn.

Despite his serene front, Naraku bristled. For a moment his polite mask slipped a notch and something filtered across his countenance. Malice? Loathing perhaps? Maybe a bit of both, Sesshomaru could not be sure. He was amused though when the hanyou forced another empty smile.

"We can not all hail from your impeccable bloodlines Hamada. Though I do recall there being human blood in your immediate family, was there not?"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to school his features from betraying the deep seeded rage that griped him. His little brother was not a topic up for discussion.

"That is no concern of yours."

"You're right, how remiss of me." Naraku agreed. "Yet isn't it fortunate you are no longer burdened by a hanyou brother? How convenient really. And now Ryuousekki's death is also to your favor I should think. Some are already beginning to speculate."

He shouldn't have been caught off guard, Sesshomaru knew that, but for all his practice at keeping a level head he couldn't stop the soft snarl that erupted at his opponent's accusation. "You are completely out of line Modegi."

"Am I?" the hanyou asked with relish. "Everyone knows Ryuousekki was going to be your most worrisome rival in the upcoming election. Any man with your wealth and connections could have arranged for his untimely demise. Add to that the fact that you cancelled a meeting scheduled for that very afternoon… Well, I'm not the only one to wonder if that is only a coincidence."

It took every ounce of will power he possessed not to grasp the spider hanyou by the throat and squeeze the life out of his lying mouth. By the hardest he reigned in his temper and ignored the curious looks directed their way by those close enough to sense the mounting tension.

"If you are done attacking my moral character I have more important issues to attend to." he said with quiet malevolence.

"Then I won't keep you." Naraku amended, his cocky grin a telling sign that was well aware of just how dangerous a game he was playing. "Just remember what I said. That proverbial knife may be closer to its target than you think."

Sesshomaru heeded the threat for what it was and vowed to discover what Naraku was planning as he collected his briefcase and stalked away, not giving the spider hanyou the satisfaction of sparing him a second glance.

* * *

Hues of flame and brass spilled into the bedroom from the open balcony doors as a salty breeze from the ocean lifted the sheer curtains that draped elegantly over the wide doorway. From her prone position on the enormous bed, a slight figure watched the blazing sunset through the curtain of ivory as it swayed gently.

Kagome's mind was not on the sunset anymore than the woman who was seated on the edge of the bed beside her wanted to be her sick nurse. As the youkai woman, Kagura was her name, continued to gently clean the long lacerations on her bare chest Kagome closed her eyes blocking out the play of light and its deceptive beauty.

She was weak, her body ached and her wounds still smarted, so Kagome kept as still as possible. Even when the woman applied that awful smelling paste that stung like a thousand needles, she remained still, hardly daring to breathe.

She'd regained her senses nearly five days prior and had yet to speak a word to the wind youkai, the only one to enter her gilded prison. There was a purpose for her silence. More than a little trepidation filled her as she contemplated the tingle of agitated youki that rolled off the woman in thick waves.

Kagura was uneasy, that much Kagome could readily decipher. It didn't take a genius to add the factors and get to the reason why. Kagome's own power was humming beneath the surface of her skin and working its ability to heal her body as best it could. While no where near the healing ability of a youkai, she could heal faster than the average human and what portion of her gifts she retained was doing it's best to keep her well.

There was a measure of comfort Kagome clung to from the current of violet energy coursed through her. While she'd cursed her gift and often wondered what it would be like to be normal, she'd never thought she'd feel so vulnerable without it. She never realized how mush she depended on her miko power until it had been tapped almost dry.

A shudder ran through her frame as scalding tears squeezed past her tightly shut eyes. _He_ had broken something inside of her. _He_ had viciously torn into her soul taking what he wanted and leaving her in pieces. _He_ had raped her of something even more precious than her innocence, something that was never meant to be shared with anyone…

Something that was the very essence of who she was and she could not exist without it.

The loss of power hurt in more than just a physical sense. It was as if a vital part of her had died and now she was barely functioning. And even worse was the fear that _He_ would try again to take the rest. It was enough to send her into a blind panic.

Kagome didn't realize that her tears had turned into choked sobs until a dry cloth was pressed into her hand and then a cool touch patted her trembling shoulder in an awkward gesture of comfort. She opened her eyes and fixed her blurry gaze on Kagura. She wasn't sure what she expected but the impatient sympathy in the wind youkai's expression was an honest reaction and she respected it.

After a moment Kagura rolled her eyes, "Come on kid, stop crying. You'll only make yourself feel worse." she said, her tone was equally as uneasy as her actions, in a gruff yet gentle way.

Kagome had spent the better part of her childhood in the company of youkai and she knew they were not as emotionally centered as their human counterparts. Right then Kagura's attitude was a bittersweet reminder of a happier time and it helped her to get a grip on her inner misery. It also gave her the courage to give voice to the question begging an answer since she woke.

But the fear was still there and Kagome doubted anything would ever make it go away.

"Is he here?" she whispered.

There was no need to specify who 'he' was and Kagome watched Kagura's face with interest as she stilled, her wine colored eyes narrowing in distaste and her sculptured lips thinning in a show of banked temper. And then it was gone, her classic features once again smoothed out into a neutral, almost bored look as she resumed spreading the herbal paste over Kagome's healing wounds.

"No." One dark brow arched and the wind youkai smirked in a thoughtful manner. "So you do speak. I was beginning to think you were mute or something."

Kagome ignored her lack of couth. "When will he be back?"

"Don't know and don't care." Kagura sighed, slim shoulder lifting in a delicate shrug. "Probably not for another week, at the very least." When Kagome seemed to relax she added cruelly, "My husband will make a point to return once you're feeling better."

Dread churned like a ball of ice in Kagome's stomach and a fine trembling took hold of her as her fear intensified, the blind panic returning making it hard to draw a breath.

"You're his wife?" she asked dumbly, her voice unsteady.

"Unfortunately, yes I am married to the bastard."

While the venom in the wind youkai's response was mildly evident, it did nothing to relieve Kagome's growing terror. She couldn't face him again. No matter what she couldn't let him come near her. She'd rather die first.

Tears flooded Kagome's eyes once again as she turned them imploringly to Kagura. The other's discomfort grew and she looked down lowering her gaze to the task at hand. Kagome was about to hyperventilate.

"Is that why you're helping me?" she accused, "So he can hurt me again?"

Kagura didn't answer.

Kagome's terror overwhelmed her and for a moment she felt as if the ground fell out from beneath her and then there was nothing but the irrational need to flee. Since she couldn't move, could barely even breathe, she pleaded instead.

"Please! Please… don't let him!" she begged, choking the plea out between rages gasps of breath. "Please don't! I… can't! Please!"

As Kagome pleas turned to incoherent whimpers the energy humming in her body fluxed. It was strained and waning from trying to heal her but it was enough to make the wind youkai jerk back as she put the final bandage in place. Kagura looked up, a deep frown marring her brow. None to gently she shook Kagome's shoulder to get her startled attention.

"Get a grip!" Kagura snapped. "For someone with incredible powers you seem pretty weak to me."

_She's right. I'm acting like a big ninny._

Grasping that sane thought amidst he chaos of her fear, Kagome struggled to regain a measure of control. Completely losing it was not going to get her out of this horrible situation, not to mention her rapid breathing had her chest heaving and it was causing her stitches to pull. It hurt like hell.

Closing her eyes, Kagome focused on the pain letting it bring her fear back to a manageable level.

Bad things happened when panic took hold. Like a crack in an hourglass, her power seemed to slip out faster than tiny grains of sand when she succumbed to her fears. Kagura was lucky her power was depleting along with her strength. Even with the little of her ability she retained, Kagome didn't doubt she could have seriously hurt the woman had she been well.

Now if only she could heal enough to runaway just like before…

When the added weight on Kagome's bed shifted she cracked an eye open just in time to see Kagura disappear into the bathroom. She pulled the coverlet over her chilled skin and listened to the sounds of water running and the bit of rummaging coming from the other room. It wasn't long before the woman was done and headed for the door to leave.

"Kagura…"

At the sound of her name she paused and cast a bemused look over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

Kagome offered a wane smile. "Thank you."

Kagura's eyes widened a fraction is surprise. A pale blush lent a hint of color to her cheeks. She nodded curtly and turned to leave but not before lamenting, "You know kid, it would have been easier if you'd killed him when you had the chance."

And for a long time after Kagura left Kagome pondered those words and what she meant by them.

* * *

Kagura was not known for having a soft heart. She was sarcastic at best and downright apathetic for the most part. Her vanity was only matched by her selfishness and when in a fine rage she could do more damage than a natural disaster. She was bossy, pretentious and had the guts to parade her flaws gracefully.

But never had she been accused of being compassionate.

Frowning thoughtfully, Kagura leaned against the door she'd just closed behind her. She honestly felt sorry for the kid. It was mildly disturbing and very unexpected but the pang of sympathy she experienced while tending the young girl was there. She couldn't ignore it.

Kagura was also trying to remember when she stopped thinking of the girl as a freak and started to see her as the kid she was. She'd tended the girl for eleven days and while Kagome's wounds were healing pretty quickly it would be another week at the very least before she'd be able to move comfortably. It would take that long to prepare a safe escape route.

It was a relief, and she hated to admit it but she'd definitely felt relieved, when the girl had spoken. Since Kagome had regained consciousness five days prior she hadn't made a sound. She would stare listlessly off into space not acknowledging her care taker. Kagura had begun to wonder if the girl's brain had been damaged.

Now that she'd said something the kid seemed alert enough so Kagura figured it was nothing to worry about. And Kagome was desperate to avoid Naraku's company which fit into her plans quite perfectly. If she offered the get away Kagome was sure to take it eagerly.

All in all things were going the way she wanted them. Naraku would not return from Laundith until the critical situation within the city was stabilized. It could be weeks yet and that was plenty time to pull the rug from under his feet and send him landing on his ass.

He wanted the miko alive and at his disposal. And she would be very much alive… but far enough away to be just beyond his reach.

A deliciously evil smile curved Kagura lips.

Naraku would get a taste of the torment he'd caused her through the duration of their marriage. After all, no man would ever harness the wind.

* * *

Anger was his secret weapon.

While most people let it cloud their reason and drive to them to make hasty and often faulty decisions, Inuyasha used his rage to find clarity. In a way it was his sanity. It kept weaker emotions at bay. He didn't have room for pity or guilt when the need to lash out was pumping in his veins. He didn't feel compelled to heed the call of his human heart.

He liked being angry and right now he was livid.

It was the same scene. Another dumbass to kill, cheering people, bright lights and a really big cage.

_I'm always in a fucking cage!_

Inuyasha hated cages with a passion. For so long he'd ignored the desire to be free, brushed if off as one would a pesky fly, not daring to imagine things outside his two dimensional world. Then he didn't know any better. But now, thanks to that little bitch, he had a head full of words describing things he wanted to see and even more things he wanted to do.

The master said no more visitors so he wouldn't be distracted and since he'd killed the last one…

He'd felt bad about that. Really bad. Then he got mad and he didn't feel anything. So he stayed angry thinking about the things that pissed him off like her bringing not him food anymore, not being able to kill any more guards, the itchy rushes he had to sleep on and that stupid cage he wanted out of so badly.

That was her fault too. Not only did the idiot get him in trouble but she made he want to get out and he couldn't, the guards were extra vigilant and if tried to escape now he'd only end up caught again or worse dead. And he definitely wasn't giving those bastards that satisfaction. As it was they had him seething mad now.

Inuyasha couldn't stop the growl that rumbled from his chest as he took to pacing his corner of the cage waiting for his opponent. Tonight the guards had been a little too eager tase the piss out of him. Every time he moved they shocked him and the urge to bust apart his cuffs- _didn't the geniuses know how easy it would be_- and maul them to pieces was so overwhelming it left him panting with frustration. The only reason he didn't was because he knew the master didn't threaten idly and the son of a bitch knew how much he hated to be human. The master could make him that way permanently.

He could still feel little jolts of electrical pulses rippling through his muscles. If he were human they'd have probably killed him by accident. He was weaker when human. He was also slower, dumber and all around useless. How the hell anyone could function in that flimsy body was beyond him. He liked being a hanyou. If only he could be a youkai… that would be sweet.

He figured his strength boosted when his youki took control and if he was that much more capable then, if he were a full blood youkai his power would be awesome. He tried to imagine what it would be like, to move even faster and just be that much better at… well everything.

Of course if he were full youkai then the damn wards would kill him instead of just burning the ever living hell out of him. He lifted his hands growling again. Those burns were almost gone. His flesh was still a bright pink in spots where the dead skin had peeled off and his wrists were still a bit sensitive but other than that he was almost as good as knew. Even the new moon didn't help him get rid of the burns any faster and this was the worst it had ever been. Then again there was that one time when the master pushed him against the cage door. He'd had to sleep on his stomach for weeks after that one.

And that was just another thing to be angry about. That stupid girl made him act stupid too and try and do whatever the hell it was he tried to do and he'd burned himself. Well he was glad he killed her. Now he wouldn't do stupid stuff for her anymore. She wouldn't get him in trouble anymore. But she wouldn't bring food any more either…

_Fuck! _

And so he growled and huffed and paced and growled some more until they finally shoved his opponent into the caged ring.

Inuyasha took one look at his adversary and froze.

A kitsune-hanyou?

Inuyasha studied the boy who was probably the same age as himself. That alone meant he could at least hold his own since bad fighters died at young ages. The fox wasn't a rookie either, he could tell that much by the way he held himself with honest confidence and not an ounce of fear in his scent. Finally Inuyasha was up to a real challenge and he was impatient to begin.

He'd never fought a kitsune before, mostly dogs. There a few wolves, hyenas, jackals and cats but never a fox. They were a crafty lot and he wondered if the hanyou could manage the illusion magic his bloodlines were known for. It didn't matter. Dogs were way better than foxes and he could always sniff his way thorough any illusion. Let the stupid kitsune do his worst.

Inuyasha eyed the rusty haired boy as they assumed defensive stances. The kid was smirking, not arrogantly but with a secret amusement as if he knew something that Inuyasha didn't. He didn't like that and it only made him begin to see red.

Then the blood took over and the fight was on.

At once they both lunged, the kitsune matching him blow for blow as his eyes began to bleed a lighter shade of scarlet. There was no leeway for either opponent as they circled and clawed at each other spilling blood and tearing skin.

One minute turned to two and then three and then it was all a blur. The snarls, the screaming cheers, the blood, the pain and all those faces blended together into a distorted medley and paraded in his mind, spinning and twirling his thoughts into a dizzy frenzy. And still he moved with cunning as his body flowed with the long practiced skill of combat.

His bit of leverage came when the kitsune was not quite as sure-footed as Inuyasha and his heel slipped in the sticky blood that covered the mat. The hanyou went down on one knee and the off balance landing gave Inuyasha the opening he needed. Looking in the kitsune's eyes he swiped fast and true, his claws aiming for the jugular, and then it wasn't the kitsune's red eyes staring back at him but ones of clear gray.

For only a second the face that looked back at him was her, that stupid girl. Kagome. His aim wavered and that was all the kitsune needed to kick out his leg and send Inuyasha crashing to the mat. As quick as the fox used the illusion it was gone and then he pounced. They scuffled on the mat and rolled, each trying to gain a dominant position.

This time when Inuyasha managed to slip past the other's defense he didn't waste the opportunity. He lunged for the kitsune's throat teeth first and ripped through flesh and muscle in a heartbeat. Hot blood covered his face, filled his mouth and with a victorious roar he jumped to his feet as the crowd went wild.

Inuyasha ignored the nameless faces of his fans as he saw the guards were laughing. He was smart enough to know the games his master liked to play. It was test. He didn't know how the kitsune knew what the girl looked like but it was definitely a test and he'd failed. He saw her face and he almost got himself killed. Now he knew what the master meant when he said she was a distraction.

It wouldn't happen again.

* * *

A.N. – Holy crap this is like a Big Brother episode or something. Everybody has a hidden agenda and trying to come out on top no matter what. Now we're finally progressing the plot along enough that more action will be coming to play and the plot will begin moving to the actual story now that most of the set up is out of the way.

I really didn't think that the story was going to be this involved. Funny how it kind of takes a mind of it's own.

Now how many of you think Inuyasha will freak when he realizes that Kagome is still alive? (And not in a good way. LOL.) This is gonna be fun.

Till next time thanks for reading.


	10. Free as the wind

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. If those rights belonged to me Kagome would be one happy girl…

In the Blood

By: Lara Winner

Chapter 10: Free as the Wind

* * *

In Naraku's opinion it was the ultimate irony.

With a frustrated grunt of annoyance he leaned back in his office chair keeping his concentration on the glowing jewel in his palm. It was an unassuming little thing, gaudy almost. It looked plastic and its size was too rounded to be considered fashionable, unless one was into cheep looking costume jewelry. But that was at first glance.

At a closer inspection the jewel took on a new dimension. To the touch it was smooth and its surface was like a caress of cook silk. The glossy sparkle seemed more like glass and less like plastic up close and it glowed with a strong aura the sweetest shade of rose-violet. Quite pretty really.

But it was inside the jewel that gave it away as something more than just a mere bauble. Beneath the surface of the glass was movement, a constant swirling of cloudy darkness that twined with a pale violet light. It reminded him of oil and water. The two energies within the jewel would not mix and yet they were inexplicably one. The darkness played about the light like a greasy stain that would not be removed.

It was corrupted, he realized with a smile. The taint of his youkai was a signature on the glowing orb and it fed off the miko energy within the jewel with a vengeance.

Still it did him little good and admitting that angered him.

So far all attempts to tap into the well spring of power within the jewel had brought him no luck. It was right there in his grasp. The power was his weapon and he was unable to use it.

There in lay the bitter irony.

While it infuriated him to no extent, it was only a paltry setback and Naraku took it in stride. He was a creature of adaptation. His plans always left room for maneuverability around any obstacle and that was what made him a brilliant strategist. It also made him very dangerous for there was no limit to what he would do to get what he truly wanted.

The little miko was an unexpected advantage and while he wasted no time exploiting her gift, she was not the center of his grand scheme. In fact his plans had been in the works for years and he would succeed with or without his little 'weapon of world destruction'. It was only a matter of time before the world literally bowed at his feet.

It was back to the original blueprints that he would turn now. For the better part of his adult life he'd been setting the board, placing all his rooks and pawns in their proper places and he was drawing close to obtaining the queen. The jewel would have made his achievement that much easier but perhaps it was better to save his hidden ace. The promise of warfare called to his blood like a siren's song and he would spare no financial expense to raise a large army if necessary. And then it would be checkmate.

He was a patient man. It was that patience that kept him from making foolish judgments. So he would wait and he would gain his power the hard way. First step was to win the election and become leader of the Unified council. Once he was in such a prominent position in the Southern Province then he would turn his attention to the North.

That reminded him… there was a phone call he needed to make.

* * *

"You what!?!"

Kagura's lips curled into a nasty smirk as her young charge blinked owlishly and repeated the declaration that caused the girl's slack-jawed expression. "I'm going to help you escape."

Still the girl remained dumbfounded.

With a disgruntled sigh Kagura folded her arms and moved from the side of the ornate bed toward the large framed window, not really looking out at the view. Leaning a slim shoulder against the wall in a negligently graceful pose, she scoffed, "Is that so hard to believe? You know, I haven't been tending to your wounds because I'm a nice person. There's always a catch to everything. Haven't you caught on yet kid?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Well then. There. I have my reasons for wanting to help you. You really shouldn't be surprised." She reasoned haughtily.

To the girl's credit she became quiet as if thinking over what Kagura had said. And Kagura wasn't foolish enough to think the kid was going to trust her without some form of reservation and when the girl's gray eyes narrowed on her suspiciously, Kagura felt a spark respect for her. If Kagome continued to be naive after what Naraku had put her through she would be as good as dead when he found her again.

_If he finds her…_

"Kagura?"

She turned to look at the girl amused by her outright wary tone.

"Why? I'm not stupid enough to think you suggested this because you like me."

Kagura actually laughed. "You're right. I'm not doing this for you… at least not entirely."

It was true. A part of her that was beginning to appall her, not to mention threatened to give her a complex, sympathized with the kid and it only got stronger the longer she looked out for the weakened girl.

While four more days had passed, the girl was by no means healed. Her wounds were closed but the scabbing scar tissue was tender and if pressed too roughly would begin to bleed again. Her body had taken quite a beating also, her ribs were still sore and Kagura could tell that fact by the way Kagome would wince when she shifted in the large bed and tried to take the shallowest breaths possible.

But what concerned Kagura the most, and it irked her that it even caught her attention, was the sickly tint to the teenager's skin. She looked damn near bloodless, strained even. Her eyes were hollow and hands terribly cold while her brow was too warm to the touch. There was no infection in her scent and even thought Kagura hardly had the nose of a inu-youkai she could detect enough to tell her the girl was out of danger but not yet well.

And not for the first time Kagura wondered if having her powers forcibly stripped from her was continuing to physically harm Kagome in some way.

The kid was in little shape to travel comfortably much less make a break for freedom and run for her life. Kagura would have preferred a little more time. Another week would have been ideal but time was essentially out for the girl.

If they were going to pull this off the girl needed to leave tonight.

* * *

Kagura was smiling and to Kagome it was a mildly disturbing sight. Not that the wind youkai wasn't attractive, in fact Kagome thought she was very pretty, but there was a glimmer of malicious glee in her good humor that Kagome found more than a bit disheartening.

That and she didn't trust Naraku's wife one bit. She didn't think she'd ever trust anyone again.

"I still don't get it." she said with annoyance. "What would you gain by helping me get outta here?"

And that was the key to this conversation, Kagome knew that now. In this world no one did anything without getting something in return. So she needed to know what Kagura would get out of this before she gave the woman's scheme any serious thought.

"Peace of mind." The wind-youaki snapped. "I think it's fairly obvious that you unnerve me with those strange powers you have. I don't relish feeling threatened."

It was a safe answer. But not the one Kagome was looking for so she tried again. "And I'm too weak to kill a flea-youkai right now. I know that's not really why you want me gone so badly."

For a split second Kagome could have sworn Kagura looked downright embarrassed but she couldn't be sure as the woman frowned and took to pacing before the window in mild agitation. From out of thin air an ivory hilted fan conjured in her hand and she began to snap it open and closed absently. Her disquiet was contagious and Kagome began twisting the edge of the sheet between her hands.

"How do I know you're not trying to get me in deeper trouble?" she asked worriedly.

"You don't" The sharp reply was blunt but refreshingly honest.

"Then why-"

Kagome's words were cut off abruptly as Kagura whirled on her, something dark and painful to behold flashing in her eyes. "I hate him! With every ounce of my being I whish the bastard would drop dead right this moment!" she hissed.

"Who…" but even as she asked Kagome knew and felt foolish for not realizing, "Naraku."

A wave of crackling youki flared around the wind witch and a gentle breeze broke the heavy stillness of the room as years of pent up rage rose just beneath the woman's surface. She looked seriously pissed enough to kill and Kagome remained deathly still and absolutely silent.

But Kagura didn't seem to really see her as she said, "I was forced to marry him, you know. My father sold me just to seal a profitable business arrangement. It was all very cut and dry. He made no pretence of wanting a mate or a wife and from the moment we signed that damn marriage contract I was bound to him.

"By now you know how cunning he can be. The first time he fucked me he placed a binding spell on me. It's like a goddamn barrier so I can not use my powers against him. He gained the upper hand quite effectively and now he keeps me on a short leash".

Kagura grimaced, a frustratingly humiliated blush staining her pale cheeks. "You have no idea what it's like… I am the wind! In is not in my nature to be confined. And if I must suffer then so will he!"

Kagome dared not breathe as Kagura struggled with her fury. She was gripping her fan so tightly it was a wonder the delicate looking object didn't shatter in her hand. Still Kagome felt a sharp pang of sympathy. Oh she knew what it felt like. She knew _very_ well what it felt like to have no control. Situations like that had defined her life till now.

_Naraku wasn't the first to try and break me_, she thought. _He just came the closest._

Pushing unwanted memories away, Kagome said the only thing she could. "I hate him too."

It was a long moment before Kagura spoke again but when she did her voice was thoughtfully subdued, "He wants you at his leisure. It has to with the jewel he nearly killed you with. I don't think it works if you're dead or something like that. What I do know is that he would do anything for the power you have. And for that reason alone I'll help you disappear. Just so he can't have it."

* * *

It took three rings before a sleep laden voice croaked through the phone receiver. "Yo."

Naraku's face twisted in a show of distaste as he greeted the unwelcoming tone with his usual cool one, "Good morning Onigumo."

"What fucking time is it?" There was no use for pleasantries.

"Nearly noon." He didn't silence his sigh of disgust as muttered curses met his ears. "A time when respectable people are being productive."

The was a rummaging sound on the line and then a loud clatter as if something fell to the floor. "Fucking hell! What the hell do you want? It's been a long night I don't think wanting a little shut-eye is asking for too much."

"I allow you to live. That should be sufficient enough," Naraku countered dryly.

As expected his words made little impact on his brother Onigumo. He supposed he'd indulged his sibling too much, placed far too much importance on him. Then again Onigumo was the only person he trusted and that was because he knew his twin inside and out. And judging from his brother's sour mood things were not going well in the Northern Province.

"Hurry up and get to the point. I'm really tired damn it!"

"I'm sure you are. Playing henchman for the Ogii must be very exhausting, I would imagine." Naraku sneered, "Remember brother you're first loyalty is to me. Is everything in order for next week?"

With obvious effort Onigumo curbed his biting retort and snapped, "Yeah. The radioactive materials are being loaded for transport and I've been over seeing that personally. Hiten has the guys rounding up the firearms as we speak. He's been calling in a shit load of favors. It hasn't been easy acquiring the size of the arsenal you want on such a short notice," his tone filled with tension as he asked. "I thought you were only going with open warfare as a last resort?"

"That is not for you to worry about Onigumo but since you asked, no. I'm not going for open warfare. It seems I won't have too. The firearms are to be kept in their secured location for now. You did good organizing that bombing in Laundith. The aftermath has been…" he paused, savoring the image he whished to convey to his brother, "pure chaos."

He supposed that was a mild understatement. Police officials were no closer to discovering who was behind the bombing and the Tadema Tribe was insisting on answers. Not having a clear leader to supersede Ryuousekki added to the in-tribe fighting taking place to decide on a suitable replacement, the Tadema was in a vulnerable position. They were pointing fingers and placing blame wreaking havoc on their relations with the other tribes.

On top of that the populace of every major city was agitated and showing concern over the uncertain possibility of another attack. Fear was running rampant. Riots and political protests were breaking out all over the Southern Province. There was little Naraku needed to do, except give the people what they most feared…

It seemed that they were more than capable of destroying themselves.

Onigumo chuckled mirthlessly. "So that's what's going on in your head. I should've known. You're plotting another attack."

"Perhaps."

"When and where? You tell me and I'll get the guys together."

It never failed to amuse Naraku how in some ways he and his brother were very much alike. Their penchant for inflicting misery on others was one example and their enjoyment of it was another. They were also very good at it. Luckily enough for Onigumo he didn't have a driving need to be a leader of men. He was a follower through and through. It was the only thing that had kept him in Naraku's good graces this long.

"Patience Onigumo. For now I need you to make sure everything is acquired and ready within the next seven days. By then I will know where to strike to achieve the most damage," he said knowing his brother would obey. "And make sure Zinan knows nothing of this. He would interfere and I don't have the time to deal with him at the moment."

Once more Onigumo laughed. "Zinan has one foot in the grave. It's not going to be much longer before he kicks it. I mean the old man's mind is practically gone. Hiten's already got complete control over the Ogii. Everyone knows Zinan has no clue what the fucks going on, especially right under his nose."

Still Naraku wasn't one to take careless chances. "You are certain this is being handled with the utmost care given the situation? It would not do to have Zinan aware of my taking unauthorized resources."

"The old cocksock is getting worse. His forgets things all the time. I could tell him what we're planning and an hour form now he wouldn't remember. I promise you."

"Yes well that is a risk I would rather not take."

"I just don't get why you can't let him in on it?" Onigumo asked wryly, "He is your father-in-law and you always know exactly what to say to get the fucker bending over backward for you."

"Zinan has served his purpose and I no longer have use for him. Now that Hiten has all but taken official control as head of the Ogii I can be certain of his every move."

There was no need to go into to detail with Onigumo about his hold on the thunder demon Hiten. Not many people knew of his crippled brother Manten and even fewer knew the lengths Hiten would go to keep his brother alive and well.

Apparently Onigumo was clueless. "You arrogant dick! You keep thinking like that and you're gonna get fucked over real bad one day."

Naraku bristled and in an instant was livid. "Is that a threat little brother?" he asked softly. "I would think about Kikyo before saying things that might be taken out of context."

It was a low blow but the subtle threat to his brother's girlfriend served its purpose well.

"You promised to keep her out of this!" Onigumo hissed, instantly as angry as his brother.

"Yes I did and so far you've given me no reason to change my mind. I am advising you not to. It would be simple to undo Urasue's spell…"

Naraku left the warning hang in the silence between them. It was a twisted deed that was done when Urasue, a well known necromancer, had restored life to Kikyo Yutai. Her murder had been quite brutal and her killer had been her husband, Renkotsu Yutai. Onigumo's obsession with Kikyo had sent Renkotsu into a jealous rage. She'd been faithful and had not warranted Onigumo's advances but Renkotsu had all too easily believed the poisonous rumors Naraku had spread and in anger he'd stabbed her seventeen times.

In the end it had all worked out for the best. It had bought Onigumo's loyalty when he'd had Renkotsu disposed of and paid a small fortune for Urasue to work her illegal magic to bring the dead girl back to life. She was bound to Onigumo now and in turn Onigumo as bound to him.

"All right already!" Onigumo relented, his voice as close to pleading as Naraku had ever heard it, "I didn't mean anything by it. You know I'll do what you say." He placated.

"I know."

A moment of tense silence fell between them and in an attempt to get on his good side again Onigumo changed the subject. "So what's this I hear about you got a miko or some shit?"

"How did you come by that information?" It was his turn to be surprised.

"Kagura wasn't too thrilled about the idea apparently. She said you found this kid and managed to take her powers and add them to your own."

Naraku smiled ruefully as he eyed the glowing jewel in his palm. "I attempted but there has been a few _minor_ complications." He stressed the word 'minor' sarcastically.

"Don't tell me you can't control it?" his brother sounded amused, "Did you finally bite off more than you can chew?"

"Hardly," Naraku lied, "I am simply waiting for the opportune moment to incorporate this priceless weapon into my plan."

"But if that kid's power is really that powerful then why not just kill 'em all and get it over with? Why go through the motions of planning attacks and doing all the dirty work." Though he was smart enough not to point out the fact that Naraku never did the dirty work himself. He paid people to do it for him.

"Honestly Onigumo, you are far too short sighted." he chided though he had to admit his brother's idea was tempting.

"Makes perfect sense to me. Spare yourself the liability and blitzkrieg their asses."

Naraku laughed, the deep sound rich and menacing. "What is the point of gaining power if you carelessly slaughter those you would wield that power over? And let's not forget there is an immense pleasure in overpowering those of evenly matched strength and forcing them into submission. There is little pleasure to be had if all of my rivals are dead. I prefer them alive and at my mercy."

Onigumo joined in his cruel humor. "You're a fucking sadist."

"No little brother," Naraku admitted, "I am a realist."

* * *

Kagura had not intended to reveal her motives in such a way.

She lifted her gaze trying to judge the girl's reaction to her emotional outburst only little Kagome wasn't watching her, instead she was lost in her own thoughts. At least the girl was contemplating what she'd said in her rare moment of honesty. But then she wasn't really worried the girl would refuse. She really didn't have a choice.

Naraku had issued his orders. He wanted the girl brought to Laundith by the weeks end. It was apparent he would not be returning to Cathice for a while and once he had the kid in his clutches Kagura was pretty sure any hope she had to ever be free of him would disappear. She wasn't a dreamer but…

_Damn it all! I'm going to be free one day and no one will stop me._

It was that thought that had gotten her through some of the most humiliating moments of submission to her husband. But no more. She was through being his toy. He would rue the day he'd underestimated her. Oh how she longed for her sweet revenge. It was so sweet she could almost taste it… like a decadent chocolate, she mused, delicious and unhealthy.

There really wasn't time for Kagome to make up her mind. She needed to leave and it would have to be that very night. So Kagura threw out another useful bit of information, one certain to get the reaction she desperately needed. "I talked to Naraku this morning. He was asking about your health. I couldn't lie. I had to tell him you're getting stronger."

That got Kagome's attention and her gaze shot up, startled.

"He was adamant about remaining in Laundith and he ordered me to take you to him within the next few days. As soon as I think you could make the journey safely, he said. We both know you could make it now," she folded her arms as she spoke, her posture unyielding as Kagome bordered on tears, "So you see kid, either I help you leave or I hand you over to him. You choose."

By the panicked daze she saw in the girl's face Kagura was pretty sure she had her answer. Still she had to be absolutely sure… "Think you want to try it my way?" she asked.

There was a shadow of doubt Kagome couldn't hide but she nodded, resigned.

Satisfied with her small victory, Kagura's dexterous mind was already forming a plan. There was a catch, as always. First and foremost she would save her own skin. Once the kid was gone she was on her own. It would be risky enough getting her off the property but a car could be spared along with an expendable servant who would do her bidding.

It was better than nothing.

As if reading her mind Kagome tried to joke, "I can't exactly make a run for it…"

Kagura smirked. "Leave the details to me."

* * *

It was nearly sunset before Kagome saw heads or tails of Kagura again. During her time alone she contemplated the wind youkai and everything she'd learned about the woman. There was almost more she caught on to from what was left unsaid.

She wasn't sure she could trust Kagura completely and she had the feeling that when push came to shove the wind youkai would do what was best for herself first. And honestly that was fair. Kagome felt she really couldn't expect any less. It was a hard lesson but she was learning it rather well. From now on she was going to put her well being before all else. There was no way she was going to be duped again.

As she made that silent vow an unbidden memory fill her mind…

_The hall was empty. The corridor was long as her footsteps clacked against the linoleum echoing in the stillness around her. Tiny shivers traveled down her spine. The fine hairs on her neck bristled and her stomach lurched. She knew she was being watched._

_She glanced around, uneasy. No one was there._

_She hurried her pace. It was dinner time. She should have been in the mess hall but she'd gotten side tracked in the library. If she could make it to her room she would be fine. The door was just ahead. Only a few more steps. There was a stirring, the softest sound and her walk broke into a run. She reached the door. The knob was cold in her trembling grip and she frantically tried to open it._

_But she knew._

_He was behind her. He'd come out of the shadows. He was always behind her._

_As fear took hold things blurred. There was pain as strong hands slammed her against the unforgiving wood. His breath brushed her ear as he leaned closer. She whimpered. He laughed. Her books fell to the floor with aloud clatter. _

_A hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to scream. No one would hear her. He knew that. It was why he waited. It wasn't the first time he'd stalked her. It was the first time he touched her. His hand slid under her uniform skirt. _

_Pinched. Squeezed. Bruised._

_She cried. She struggled. He pressed her into the door with all his weight as he fumbled with his belt. She didn't want it. She hated him. She hated him enough to kill him._

_He was human. As the power in her blood exploded he never knew what hit him_…

It was the taste of her own blood that brought Kagome back to the present. Her bottom lip stung something fierce as her jaw unclenched and she dragged in a shuddering breath. She tried no to remember the night she'd been forced to flee Laundith in fear of her life. When they found Hojou's body outside her room she knew it wouldn't take long for the supervisors of the orphanage to piece together her guilt. She couldn't risk staying so she'd run leaving everything behind but the uniform she wore.

She'd killed him.

She was a murderer.

That familiar nausea churned in her stomach as she faced her darkest sin. At first Hojou had been so sweet. She'd thought they were friends. But then he started liking her. When she didn't feel the same he started following her. She'd become annoyed at first. Then afraid. But through it all she didn't think he would hurt her. Not until that those last moments had she known. He'd fooled her, just like Naraku.

Still the sight of his face twisted in agony as he'd crumpled to the ground haunted her, as did his doe brown eyes which in his last moments were frozen impossibly wide, sightlessly staring at nothing. For a short eternity she'd stood there staring down at his body in horrified shock. She stood there long enough for his skin to turn from a healthy peach hue to a bloodless ashen color. His eyes filmed over turning grayish and flat. She didn't remember falling to her knees. She only remembered touching his face and feeling the ice cold of his skin. It was no longer soft to the touch but almost rubbery. She remembered that. And then she'd thrown up.

Even now as Kagome struggled to sit up in the bed wincing at her stiff muscles and the sore wounds on her chest and shoulder, she swallowed hard against her convulsing throat. It felt like an eternity ago. So much had changed in so little time.

And now it was time to run again.

Slowly and with tentative steps, she made her way to the bathroom. It was only after she swallowed a palm full of faucet water and then splashed some on her face that she took a good look in the mirror above the sink. Hollowed eyes stared back at her in a face that was thin and gaunt. She was pale, ill looking and her dark hair hung limply about her shoulders making her skin seem almost colorless. It wasn't a face she recognized. It frightened her.

Turning away from the strange reflection, Kagome went to the tub and ran a bath. It was weird, she thought, how she could still function rationally even thought her mind was in shambles. As she sank into the warm water she let herself slide to the bottom of the large tub, the water rushing over her head. It wouldn't take much to drown, just breathe in the water and let it fill her lungs. Then she could be one with the darkness that was slowly eating her alive.

It was an evanescent thought, dissipating even as she embraced it. She didn't have the heart to die. It wasn't in her nature to give up. She was a scrapper. A survivor. It was in her blood. And she opened her eyes, the water distorting the world above as a much needed calm settled over her. From beneath the water the lights in the ceiling sparkled gold. It reminded her of a certain hanyou's eyes.

Kagome broke above the surface, scrubbing her stinging eyes and greedily gulping air. Leaning back , she let her thoughts turn down the path they now sought. She'd thought about Inuyasha. Not every moment but here and again as she lay in the bed hearing the call of the sea gulls or smelling the salt of the ocean. She wondered if he was alright. She worried momentarily if they fed him. She sympathized with the small cell they locked him in. But worst of all she envied him for his ability to fight back.

She wondered if he realized how strong he was. Probably not, but she did. She knew and she whished she had even a third of his strength. Didn't he see that if he really wanted out he could break free? Who could really stop him? Did he even think about being free?

Maybe not, she realized. After all, captivity was the only life he knew. She'd had a family once, a long time ago. Had fate been kinder she may have been a normal kid in that life. But she wasn't and she couldn't ever be that innocent little girl again. Time had changed too much and she remembered too little. The memories of a six year old were hazy at best. Sometimes she thought she could remember her mother's voice. Did Inuyasha remember his family?

It was a question she'd have liked to ask him. And she would because she was going to see him again. Kagura had yet to tell her of the plans she was making. But Kagome was making some of her own. She hadn't been thinking about the hanyou idly. She knew if she wanted to survive she needed help now that she was stripped of most of her power. She would need protection and she was thinking about herself first. Inuyasha would do. He was strong, fast and very deadly. He was perfect.

The wind witch wasn't the only one who wanted to take a shot at Naraku where it hurt most. He seemed to covet his prized fighter and for that reason more than any other Kagome was determined to take Inuyasha with her. Naraku would know she did it. He would know why.

And Kagome would have a bit of payback.

Grinning to herself over her own cunning, that was how Kagura found her a moment later.

* * *

Kagura rolled her eyes as she reluctantly helped Kagome dry her frail body. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen such a skinny human. She could count the girl's ribs gently protruding under her chalky skin. At the very least she smelled better now that she'd washed away the filth and infection. She also seemed a little stronger, less confused… and a million miles away deep in thought.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked sharply.

Kagome blinked. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I've brought you a knapsack so you can pack some clothes. After you finished dressing stay here until I come for you. We'll be using the balcony."

"The balcony…" Kagome paled, "I can't climb down from there. I'd break my neck!"

"Idiot," Kagura gave her a droll look, "I'm a wind youkai. You do the math."

"Oh."

She continued helping the girl in silence. It wasn't long till she slipped the fluffy robe onto her shoulders, tied the sash and led her back into the main room.

She started for the door, saying over her shoulder, "I suggest you start packing now. I'm going to take care of a last minute detail. Be as quick as possible." But before she opened the door Kagome stopped her in her tracks.

"Kagura there is one more way I can help you get under Naraku's skin."

Intrigued, she glanced back at the young girl. "Yeah?"

"I want to take Inuyasha with me."

"The hanyou…?" Kagura's brow knotted in a confused frown. How did the kid know about the half-breed? As she pondered that she thought she may have heard something about her hanging around the kennel but she couldn't be sure. At the time the girl wasn't her concern so she hadn't paid much attention.

She liked the way the kid was thinking.

Now why hadn't it occurred to her to set the hanyou free? Probably because Naraku had threatened every painful death imaginable if she'd tried to betray him that way by freeing the half-breed or giving voice to his origins. Well if he wanted to get technical it wasn't her taking the mutt. It was Kagome. So maybe, just maybe she could pull this off and really kick the bastard in the balls. It as worth a shot.

Kagome narrowed her eyes set her shoulders in determination as she opened her mouth to argue but Kagura cut her off. "I'm surprised you would make such a request. I'm even more surprise I didn't think of it myself. "

"You'll do it?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"I'll try. No promises. I'm not going to get myself skinned alive for that mutt. And I don't know if he has a fight tonight." Unable to resist Kagura gave into her curiosity and asked, "Why him, I wonder?"

"His eyes," The girl replied softly with a shrugged, "I can't forget them."

His eyes?

_How disgustingly romantic._

* * *

For as aloof and lazy as Kagura could appear, she was that much more lethal when she put any effort into it.

Her prey looked at her with a sly smile. Middle aged, stocky, balding and in desperate need of deodorant, he preened under the attention given him by the boss's wife. Obviously. She did not miss the way his lusty gaze lingered over every curve of her body. It was what she aimed for and why she wore that particular dress. The black and burgundy complimented her coloring and it never hurt to dazzle your prey before going in for the kill.

"What can I do fer you Mrs. Modegi?' he asked with eager excitement.

He was the guard on duty in the kennel and as she sent her feelers around, the only one actually awake at his post. This was turning out to be easier than she originally thought.

Giving him a razor sharp smile, she stepped closer and fairly purred, "Don't scream."

With a flick of her wrist and an arc of her fan, blades of wind ripped through muscle and bone and the man fulfilled his duty as he collapsed to the ground with out a sound. Tramping down the rush of excitement that brimmed within her, she concentrated on filling the lacerations in his body with air, just enough to animate his limbs and make him appear somewhat alive. The Corpse Dance. It was her favorite maneuver, one she'd learned by sheer chance.

With skilled movements Kagura manipulated the corpse to his feet and she followed as it moved down the dimly list stairs and into the underground compartment that reeked of wet dog. Sensing the hanyou, she made her way down the dirty, smelly corridor wrinkling her nose in distaste. By the time she reached the mutt's cage, she swore she would never set foot in the kennel again. Ever.

* * *

Inuyasha had heard the delicate footsteps long before the strange woman reached his cell. For a moment he'd betrayed himself as he thought it might be that girl Kagome. His heart had sped up and he'd sniffed the air not realizing that he was hoping it was her…

Then he snarled softly at his own weakness as a scent definitely feminine and definitely youkai, but not belonging to that stupid girl, reached his nose. He sniffed again, this time more cautiously as blood and death intertwined with the flowery scent. Warily he slunk into the shadows of his cage, alert and ready for anything as the woman and the guard accompanying her came into view.

The death scent was coming from the guard and Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched the corpse, and it was a corpse because created enough of them to know the scent anywhere, move as thought it were alive. It was actually fucking creepy and he growled as it unlatched the door to his cage. Then like a puppet with cut strings, it fell to the ground in a heap of lifelessness.

The youkai woman entered, daringly and not at all afraid. He bared his teeth in warning and she chuckled, the sound light and dangerous. "So you are the hanyou Inuyasha that I've heard so much about."

Rising to his feet he took a step forward and brandished his claws in warning. "What the fuck is it to you?"

He watched her, ready for any move she may have made. Only she didn't move. She didn't even take a defensive stance. She simply stared at him, looking into his eyes with a haughty smirk and toying with the ornate fan she carried absently.

After a moment her gaze softened and she seemed almost bemused. "The kid was right." she breathed, "You've got eyes that would be hard to forget."

She moved quick, a simple flick of her wrist so unexpected she caught him off guard. Inuyasha started something bitter and pungent hit his face in a slight poof of air. He hadn't expected it and he began to chough almost instantly as she continued to snap her fan open and closed. His vision blurred and her image doubled then swam before his eyes. The last thing he heard was her wicked laugh as the world around him slipped away.

* * *

A.N. – Oooh… another evil cliffy! I swear I'm not gonna leave you hanging on this one for three years. This has by far been the most fun chapter to write. I love Kagura. She's just the coolest and I still haven't forgiven Takahashi for killing her off a few years back.

Anyhoo… yes Kikyo is a walking corpse in this story because I thought it would be fun. And can you picture Hojou trying to screw Kagome against a door… you know what they say. It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for and that guy is just way too sweet. I say he's stalker material.

So now you know why Kagome was running in the first place. There is still more to her past that will be revealed soon enough. So for now, adieu!

Till next time thanks for reading.


	11. Walking the razor's edge

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. If those rights belonged to me Kagome would be sore and Inuyasha would be exhausted…

In the Blood

By: Lara Winner

Chapter 11: Walking the Razor's Edge

* * *

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling with feet inches above the hard wood floor. They kicked back and forth rhythmically thumping against the wood bed frame. The soft knocking noise was the only sound in the lavish bedroom she'd come to consider her pleasantly decorated prison cell. She loathed it. All of it.

Her dark hair was still damp and it bled into the back of her shirt making the wet material cold against her hot skin. She shivered and cast the balcony doors a longing look. Kagura had said to sit tight and wait for her return but Kagome was tired of waiting. She was ready for something, anything as long as it got her out of the hated room and far away from Naraku.

A feeling, vice-like and gnawing, bloomed in her stomach. She would be a liar to say she wasn't afraid. Actually, she was terrified. There was no guarantee this was going to work and a snide voice in her mind whispered that she didn't want to know what Naraku would do to her should manage to get his hands on her again. It wouldn't be a picnic, that was for sure.

And he would find her. Somehow she knew that.

She could run to the ends of the earth and hide in its farthest corners and she just knew, with that cryptic kind of certainty that hits a person sometimes, that he would eventually sniff her out. Naraku had the money and he had the resources. By running she was consciously planning on fighting a battle she could never win. It was really all pointless and those bleak thoughts filled her with an awful sense dread. And yet a spark of life still remained, buried but flickering like a beacon of hope, and because of its fragile existence the inevitability of her fate also angered her.

Why should she make it easy? She didn't have to be Naraku's complaint slave. Let him chase her. Let him do his worst because she was going to give him a hell of a time first. And when their game of cat and mouse was all over… Kagome would die before she let him invade her soul like that again.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd be the one to do the dying.

She sighed, the sound bordering on a groan. Where as Kagura? It couldn't take that long to get Inuyasha. What if she couldn't get him? She hadn't really allowed herself to dwell on that set back, but it was quite possible. What would she do then? She was depending on his brutish strength to muscle through any problems they might face getting across the northern border. She wouldn't get far on her own.

"Please," she muttered under her breath, "please let something go right for a change." Again the whispered voice in her head snickered that things were never that simple.

Life wasn't fair. That was the way of things. The god's couldn't have a worse sense of humor.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Kagura tapped her fan against her chin as she stared at the stretch limousine thoughtfully. Her plan was simple enough in theory but apparently it was proving a bit more difficult to put in practice. She'd never tried to manipulate a corpse to drive a car before and so far it was proving unsuccessful.

The easiest way to get the girl and the hanyou off her husband's property would be by automobile. The guards would not question her leaving the premises, but driving the damn limo herself… that she would rather not explain. And there was no way she was putting that hanyou in her precious sports car. He probably had fleas. Being left with so few options, what was a demon to do?

Perhaps it was time to improvise.

* * *

It was weird to see woman, wind youkai or not, hovering just past the railing of the balcony.

Kagome opened the glass paneled door and stepped out into the cool night to get a closer look. When she saw the large feather on which Kagura sat demurely, she grinned. "How nifty."

The wind witch gave her a tolerant look as the feather rose over the balustrade and came to hover a few inches above the slate flooring. "Quit gawking and get on."

Kagome did as told, surprised to find the feather was far sturdier than she would have imagined. The soft texture tickled her shins as she settles down as comfortably as she could. Now was probably not a good time to mention that she wasn't fond of heights…

As the feather lifted into the air Kagome's "eep" was cut short by a withering look from Kagura and she settled for clutching the soft down as they descended with impressive speed, for a really big feather.

It took only seconds to go from the balcony to the rear garage. For a moment her breath had caught as they passed above two armed guards making rounds but in their vigilant scouting of the surrounding darkness they never thought to look above them. Silent and without a ripple of air to betray them, the feather glided out of sight and just beyond the hedge of privacy shrubs that decorated the garage front.

As they reached the ground the feather disappeared with a near silent poof and Kagome fell the few inches to the ground with a barely stifled gasp. She landed on her bottom intending to hiss a few heated curses at the chuckling wind demon but that was when she noticed the corpse literally hanging limply out of the driver's seat of the limousine not five feet away. She wasn't sure what sickened her more, the blood that pooled in a garish puddle on the cement or her own sense of detached curiosity to keep staring.

Purposely Kagome looked away.

"I'll tend to that mess when I return." Kagura said with a dismissive shrug, "You'll get in the SUV."

It wasn't until it was mentioned that Kagome paid the second vehicle any attention. Sleek, black, etched in chrome with windows tinted darker than the night sky and just sporty enough to pass by as a woman's ride, Kagome sneered, "Are you going to be my chauffer? I feel so honored."

"Shut up and get in!" Kagura snapped pointing to the back seat.

Kagome didn't dare push her luck further, just in case Kagura decided to fuck her over. Getting up with a few muttered curses, she climbed into the back seat softly closing the door behind her. She wasn't alone. Slumped against the opposite door, unconscious but clearly alive and breathing, was Inuyasha. Hope blossomed within her spreading like a wildfire.

"You managed to get him… how?" she asked as Kagura started the vehicle.

"Kid you ask too many damn questions. Don't worry about it. He's here and he's all yours. Just stay down so no one sees you. I'm not risking this to get caught by my husband's goons."

The ride off the grounds was tense. They lapsed into silence and Kagome held her breath as Kagura identified herself to the guards at the main gate. But they dismissed her quickly without bothering to glance into the SUV. It wasn't until they were on the main road that wove along the sea that she dared to lift her head. It was with an honest feeling of elation that Kagome watched the mansion fade into the darkened distance.

"How far are you taking us?" she asked.

Kagura sighed exasperatedly. "There is a town twelve miles ahead. It caters to the wealthy in this area. I'll take you a few miles past there and then you're on your own. That's as far as I'm willing to chance. From there if you head northwest you will eventually reach the border." She paused purposely catching Kagome's eye in the rearview mirror as she warned, "Stay away from the main roads. Better yet stick to the trees. You never know who might recognize you around here."

Kagome supposed it was better than nothing. Still she didn't know the land. It was more imperative now than ever to keep away from anyone who may take note of them. It was only logical to simply avoid people all together. But how far could they make it if they traveled into the woods alone, with no provisions?

Kagome worried her lip absently as she contemplated their predicament. She had made it this far by stealing, hitching rides and blending in with the crowd when able. It was a far cry from taking to the wilderness with not much more than the clothes on her back.

"We'll need to stop for food and few other things." She told Kagura, decision made.

Kagura blinked. "What do you mean _stop_?"

"In that town you mentioned. You know, get supplies and stuff."

"I think not. You're not local. They would know that in a heart beat and you can bet it would gat back to Naraku before youd could reach the Northern border. Then all this would be for nothing. Forget it!" she snapped.

"That's why you're going to get the stuff for us."

"No I'm not. I'm dropping you off on the side of the road and that is that."

"But... we don't have anything..." Kagome sighed, trying to keep hold of her temper. "How are we going to survive without food, huh?"

Kagura glanced back at her through the mirror. "You'll be traveling with a hanyou. I'm sure he's resourceful enough to hunt down something. If not, well that's not my problem now is it?"

No its not, Kagome thought with a sour pout twisting her lips. But really, did she have to be such a bitch about it? Well then fine. She'd make do. Inuyasha would be easy to handle, at least she didn't have that to worry about.

As if prompted by her thoughts, the SUV jerked as it rumbled over an uneven patch in the road. Inuyasha's form shifted a bit away from the window and then he fell toward her, slumping against her. He was heavy, a lot heavier than he looked and she winced as he squashed her against the door.

Apparently he wasn't quite as "unconscious" as she thought because the boy sort of snuggled into her with a faint whine. Then he sniffed and sighed something that sounded like her name. It caught her off guard and was kind of sweet… but he was really crushing her so Kagome shoved hard at his noodle-like form and he slipped farther down curling himself onto the seat with his head against her stomach and an arm flung across her lap.

Too bemused to struggle more, Kagome let a slight smile tug at her lips. Moonlight spilled in through the window allowing her to see his features. It struck Kagome just how childish he looked when he was unguarded and asleep. She felt a pang deep in her chest, not understanding why she'd taken such a fancy to him but feeling that strange pull all the same. And it wasn't a comfortable feeling.

It had been a long time since she'd actually been close enough to anyone to really care about them, not since before the orphanage. She hadn't realized she was so accustomed to being alone. This meant she'd have to take care of him now too. Great. Just great.

Pushing aside her vulnerability toward the boy in her lap, she tried to wake him instead. Lifting up his limp wrist, she held it and dropped it. Nothing. She poked him a couple of times. Nothing.

He couldn't possibly be comfortable twisted up like a pretzel as he was but he wasn't close to waking up either. Maybe she should be worried...

"What did you do to him? He's going to wake up right?" she asked trying not to sound too anxious.

"Yeah, in a few hours."

Gently, Kagome began to run her fingers through his hair. It was thick, more like the texture of fur, she mused with a slight smile. Her fingers moved to his ear and stroked it lightly. She giggled when it twitched but her humor was short lived. There was a lot depending on this next step. It was sink or swim. If they didn't make it to the border…

She cut that thought short and entertained an equally perplexing one instead. Even if they did make it, Inuyasha would be far easier to identify. It would hard to hide his hanyou features, if possible at all. She hadn't thought of that earlier but now it stared her in the face. Plus he didn't know much of the world outside his cage. She could only teach him so much. What if he couldn't find a way to blend in? Maybe she had bitten off more than she could chew.

_Inuyasha what am I going to with you? _

* * *

Kagome had half a mind to think that Kagura would make good her word and leave them exactly on the side of the road as she had said, but once again the wind youkai surprised her. She hadn't seen the dirt road nestled in the trees, not surprising with her pathetic human vision, and she'd almost cried out in surprise when Kagura veered off the highway and into the inky darkness. They followed the worn path for a short time and then finally the SUV rumbled to a stop.

Working her way from under Inuyasha's dead weight, Kagome exited the vehicle and looked around uneasily. She couldn't see much beyond her own hand in front of her face. But she could hear and the racket of night insects was enough to send a shiver of revulsion down her spine.

"So this is where you're going to dump us?" She asked warily.

Kagura looked around and then shrugged. "It is as good a place as any."

"Yes, well _you_ can actually see."

"Here." Kagura held out a flashlight and compass with a sneering smile. "I figured you might need these. Once he wakes up he'll be able to see for the both of you. For now I would settle in until morning."

Panic curled in Kagome's stomach. "But……"

Kagura ignored her protest and produced her feather with a flourish. She motioned for Kagome to get on once more. "Suck it up kid. You didn't really think this would be easy, did you?"

Feeling chastised and more than a bit naïve, Kagome got on the feather. Then her eyes widened as Kagura lifted Inuyasha as if he weighed nothing and placed him beside her. Then the wind youkai joined suit and into the night air they went.

The flight was short and silent. There was hardly time for the wind to sting her eyes before they were descending once again. Kagura deftly maneuvered them through the trees, this time landing beside a stream that Kagome could hear but couldn't see until she turned on her flashlight.

"This would be the best place to camp for tonight. As soon as the sun rises I suggest you get moving. Youkai do roam this forest at times but it is still your best chance to remain anonymous." Almost as an afterthought, she grasped Kagome's hand and placed a slip of paper inside it. "I'd do my best not to loose this if I were you."

"What is it?"

Waspish glee oozed in her voice as Kagura replied, "Information the hanyou may find useful. When you've reach the Northern Province give it to him. I'm sure he'll know what to do with it."

"Kagura?"

"Come on kid, I don't have all night."

Kagome managed to roll Inuyasha off the feather. Feeling the darkness press in around her, she watched helplessly as Kagura once again took to the air with a cheeky wave. Then she was alone. In the dark forest with nothing but a comatose hanyou, a flashlight and compass. Flopping down onto the damp grass, Kagome fought the urge to cry.

_It could be worse_, she reasoned. _I could be completely alone… or with Naraku right this very moment._

She closed her eyes and sucked in a calming breath. Remembering the paper in her hand, she unfolded it curiously. It was only a name. No address, no number. Just a single name scribbled in flowing script across the small paper.

Arashi Hamada.

* * *

He was wallowing in something thick, black as pitch and damn heavy. At least that's what it felt like to Inuyasha. It wasn't like being asleep. There were no dreams, no sense of separation. He was very much awake except it felt as if everything else were a world away.

He could smell but it was faint, almost filtered. He was sure he could see but his eye lids were simply too heavy to lift. He could hear but the words were jumbled and not making much sense. He could feel but each sensation bled into another to where it became one solid feeling that seemed to tingle through his whole body. Even his thoughts were a bit sluggish.

Still he remembered the wind youkai. He remembered the horrid smelling powder she'd blown in his face. He remembered the corpse with her, the one that moved like it was alive. There should have been a sense of urgency, of palpable fear of what was going to happen to him now that he was rendered immobile, but even that was diluted to a mere passing concern that he couldn't seem to hold on to.

There was no way to tell how long he stayed that way, all Inuyasha could do was wait as the disorienting daze began to slowly ebb.

The more things became clearer the more his senses seemed almost hyper sensitive. His head was pounding with each beat of his heart and he blamed it on the loud buzzing noises in his ears. His skin pricked with pins and needles as he realized he was lying on cushy grass and not the rough straw that usually lined his cage. His eyes burned right through his eyes lids as if someone had turned a thousand bright lights right in his face. And his stomach turned as the sickly sweet combination of trees, flowers and woman assailed him.

It wasn't the same woman. She'd smelled of the master. This was different.

Familiar.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open but he was forced to close them just as quickly as light, golden and brighter than any light he could remember seeing nearly scorched them. He rolled onto his side and his stomach turned once more. "Fuck!" he groaned.

"Inuyasha?"

He wasn't prepared as the soft voice triggered his blood. In the rush of power and adrenaline the lingering effects for the drug were swept away. Irrational anger replaced his confusion as he recalled a name and a face. A different sort of clarity took hold and he opened his crimson eyes to look into the face of a girl who should have been dead.

…_her fault…her fault…her fault…her fault…her fault… _

She'd caused this. All of it. And at that moment he was angry enough to kill.

She tried to scoot away but it was too late. The boy was no more. Feeding off the fear that filled her scent he lunged forward and grasped her by the throat. Pinning her to the ground he bared his lengthened teeth as he snarled.

The demon wanted blood and it wouldn't be denied.

* * *

A.N. – Okay, I am really sorry this chapter took so damn long. I've been dealing with a lot of RL problems the last few months and it's been nothing short of hell. I also work in retail and with the holiday seasons coming up, I can't promise I'll have the next chapter up before the new year. Please be patient and I do swear I will finish this story.

In the meantime, things aren't looking so good for Kagome. And Inuyasha does need to vent… you'll just have to see what's going to happen next.

Till next time thanks for reading.


End file.
